


Las sirenas lloran perlas

by Hanshakou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanshakou/pseuds/Hanshakou
Summary: Akaashi es un príncipe tritón que vive bajo el mar y lo que más desea es elegir cómo vivir su propia vida. Después de un accidente, Bokuto termina cuidando de sus heridas y ambos comienzan a vivir juntos.Pero no va a ser tan fácil para Akaashi vivir en paz entre los seres humanos.Puede contener explícito.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La ambientación no es fidedigna a una época especifica, retrata un lugar donde no hay electricidad o aparatos tecnológicos.  
> Los dos primeros capítulos de este Fanfic serán reescritos cuando se hayan completado todos los capítulos. Los capítulos restantes serán revisados y corregidos.  
> Espero que se diviertan tanto como yo me divierto escribiendo!

Akaashi abrió las gavetas del tocador rápidamente, recogió lo que creyó era importante y lo echó en la bolsa. Ansioso, miró por encima del hombro hacia la puerta cerrada de su habitación esperando que en cualquier momento entraran los guardias del castillo.

Inmediatamente después de terminar de llenar la bolsa, se volvió para escapar por la ventana, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en la pequeña botella que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama.

Su tía le había dado esa botella en la mañana, insistiendo en que bebiera el contenido, pues era un tónico medicinal y ella se sentía muy preocupada por cómo Akaashi parecía estar desanimado últimamente.

Suspiró pensando que probablemente no vería más a su amable tía, o a su primo favorito, o a su padre, que era el rey, o a cualquier otra persona del castillo.

Recogió la botella, la destapó y se bebió el contenido de un solo trago. No era el momento de ponerse sentimental, no podía retractarse de su decisión de huir, no a estas alturas. Entonces Akaashi tragó el líquido mirando por última vez a su habitación y saltó por la ventana, huyendo al amparo de la noche.

Se escondió detrás de un coral multicolor cuando empezó a oír una conmoción en el castillo detrás de él, los empleados y los guardias gritaban mientras iban de habitación en habitación abriendo puertas y ventanas. Esto hizo que Akaashi se apresurara hacia el portón.

Los jardines estaban completamente desiertos, no había ni un tritón, sólo un pez nadando aquí y allá en silencio.

Ahora estaba a punto de cruzar el portón y escapar de una buena vez, pero un cardumen le impidió continuar.

Era un cardumen veloz, compuesto por varios tipos de peces, y mientras Akaashi esperaba, para su horror, pudo notar que dos guardias llegaban montados en caballitos de mar.

Los guardias desmontaron llevando sus afilados tridentes con ellos, más cuando vieron a Akaashi nadaron hacia él.

"Su Alteza." Los guardias saludaron cortésmente, sin embargo Akaashi no respondió a causa de los nervios, parecía que su cerebro estaba bloqueado.

"¿Su Alteza?" Uno de los guardias frunció el ceño confundido.

"S-sí." Akaashi responde con voz aguda y luego se arrepiente, agita su hermosa cola de tritón de escamas color azul y plata, formando burbujas de aire en el agua a su alrededor.

Los guardias pronto se dan cuenta de que algo no está bien y cortésmente uno de ellos pregunta: "Perdóneme la insolencia, Príncipe, pero ¿por qué está solo en los jardines a esta hora de la noche? Si me permite acompañarle... "

Akaashi no deja que el guardia termine la frase y reacciona escapando hacia la derecha. Nada con toda su fuerza y se mezcla con el cardumen que pasa, dejando a los perplejos guardias detrás.

Mira por encima del hombro, pero no parece que los guardias intenten perseguirlo, así que deja escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio. Su corazón late tan fuerte como un tambor y sus manos tiemblan, nunca hizo algo como esto en toda su vida, y sin embargo todo parece haber salido bien, se las ha arreglado para escapar.

Una sonrisa se empieza a formar en su boca, pero una punzada aguda en el estómago hace que la sonrisa desaparezca y se encoja gimiendo de dolor. Poco a poco su visión se vuelve borrosa y se le dificulta mover la cola con normalidad. ¿Qué está pasando con su cuerpo? Se siente tan extraño.

El cardumen continúa nadando alrededor de Akaashi, varios peces de todos los tamaños y colores pasan a su lado, y cuando una vieja tortuga marina nada rozando su hombro, Akaashi ya no puede mantener el equilibrio. Incapaz de esquivar otra tortuga, su caparazón le golpea la cabeza.

El impacto es fuerte, siente el dolor y la sangre que sale a borbotones y que resbala por la línea de su cabello hacia su frente y sobre sus ojos, pero entonces los sentidos de Akaashi ya se están desvaneciendo, y él se desmaya, siendo arrastrado por el cardumen de criaturas marinas durante algún tiempo.

 

¸¸.♬´¯`♬¸¸

 

Bokuto observa las olas rompiendo en la orilla de la playa mientras camina a casa tarareando despreocupado una canción de pescador, cuando nota no muy lejos una forma extraña.

Frunce el ceño forzando la vista, pero la luz de la luna no es suficiente para que pueda distinguir nada. A medida que se acerca una extraña aprehensión se apodera de él. Aquello no luce como una pila de madera podrida o un cúmulo de algas arrojadas por el mar.

Bokuto empieza a correr genuinamente preocupado, y cuando tiene la certeza que el bulto es una persona, empieza a gritar.

“¡Hey hey hey!" No espera una respuesta y se lanza de rodillas en la arena junto a la persona inconsciente.

Bokuto gira el cuerpo en sus brazos, dándose cuenta que es un hombre joven, muy herido y desnudo. Traga en seco al notar lo frio que se siente en sus manos, mientras piensa "Muerto... probablemente ahogado, pobre."

Faltando muy poco para que el pánico se apodere por completo de Bokuto, el joven hace un pequeño movimiento, causando que cualquier pensamiento previo desaparezca al instante de la cabeza de Bokuto, y empiece a observar con detenimiento la cara del joven en busca de cualquier reacción.

Un ligero movimiento de sus párpados cerrados provoca que Bokuto suelte algunas maldiciones y se levante de un salto, llevando con facilidad al joven en sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Al fin puedo presentar la traducción de este precioso ff :D Aunque mi trabajo es algo burdo y no se compara ni conserva la belleza del original, espero sea de su agrado.  
> Particularmente me he divertido mucho con cada ocurrencia, la autora tiene un sentido del humor muy peculiar LOL.
> 
> Ah! Si pudieran pasar por el trabajo original y dar algunos kudos o dejar comentarios sería genial! ¡Yo también espero se diviertan mucho! ;D;


	2. Chapter 2

El sol calienta el rostro de Akaashi. Siente el calor aún sin abrir los ojos. Lentamente se despierta y cuando está suficientemente consciente nota el dolor recorriendo su cuerpo.

Akaashi mira alrededor y se da cuenta que está en una habitación grande y luminosa que no conoce. No puede moverse mucho por el dolor, pero girando un poco la cabeza ve una silla cerca de la cabecera con un desconocido sentado en ella.

Para Akaashi, el desconocido tiene un aspecto peculiar. Es un hombre joven con el cabello cenizo en punta y mechones negros, tiene cejas bien arqueadas y largas pestañas en los ojos cerrados.

Duerme profundamente con la cabeza colgando hacia un lado soltando ronquidos de vez en cuando. Hay una mancha oscura en la manga de la parchada camisa que está usando debido a que babea al dormir.

Incapaz de controlarse, Akaashi empieza a reír ante tal escena. Se lleva las manos a la boca para amortiguar el sonido, pero la risa es fuerte y despierta al desconocido.

Cuando abre los ojos y mira a Akaashi, puede notar que tiene los ojos grandes de un bello color dorado. Después que el desconocido se acomoda en la silla, le sonríe y dice:

"¡Hey! Cuéntame la broma. Debe ser bastante divertida".

Akaashi le devuelve la sonrisa, pero no tiene tiempo para responder, porque cuando el desconocido se levanta y se acerca a la cama, está tan asustado que deja escapar un grito de sorpresa.

"¡Aaah! ¡Tiene piernas! ", Dice Akaashi horrorizado. "Usted es un ser humano."

Eso era malo. Las sirenas, bajo ninguna circunstancia, podían tener contacto con los humanos. Había varias leyes que prohibían a las sirenas mostrarse a los humanos. Debían ocultar su existencia, y era un terrible crimen presentarse o hablar con uno de ellos.

"¿Q-qué?" Pregunta el desconocido confundido. Después de un momento continúa hablando con un tono tranquilizador. "Mira, estás bien ahora. Estabas muy herido cuando te encontré, así que te traje aquí.”

Los dorados ojos del desconocido tienen una expresión apacible, sonríe de nuevo y se presenta. "Mi nombre es Bokuto Kotarou."

Bokuto hace un gesto a la habitación. "¡No te preocupes! Estás a salvo aquí en mi casa. Trata de tranquilizarte."

Akaashi estaba confundido, mas no asustado de Bokuto. Era difícil levantarse y cuando la sábana se deslizó sobre su pecho pudo notar que había varias vendas en sus brazos y torso. Al levantar la mano para apoyar su cabeza, también sintió que había un vendaje firmemente envuelto alrededor de su frente.

"¿Usted hizo todo esto?", Preguntó sorprendido Akaashi. Bokuto había cuidado de sus heridas.

Akaashi se obligó a recordar todo lo que había sucedido. Desde su fuga del castillo en el fondo del mar hasta ese momento en que hablaba con Bokuto. Pero después de haber escapado de los guardias en el portón, no podía recordar bien, las cosas resultaban confusas.

Una punzada en la cabeza hizo a Akaashi estremecerse.

"No te fuerces. Sigues enfermo, has dormido dos días."Bokuto se sienta en el borde de la cama, acercándose.

"¡¿Dos días?!" Exclama Akaashi con inquietud.

Tira de la sábana descubriendo su cintura y atónito ve sus piernas. La cola de tritón ha desaparecido y ahora tiene piernas. Es una locura total.

"¡Cálmate! ¡Cálmate! Está todo bien. Nadie te hará más daño". Bokuto percibe la agitación en el rostro de Akaashi y sujeta sus hombros.

Akaashi aparta los ojos de sus nuevas piernas para mirar el rostro de Bokuto que sigue sosteniendo con suavidad sus hombros.

"Descansa un poco. Voy a traer un vaso de agua." Bokuto suelta a Akaashi cuando cree que el otro está más relajado. "¡O comida! Creo que debes tener hambre."

"Est... No sé tu nombre..." Bokuto frunce el ceño un poco ansioso y se toma las manos, apretando sus dedos. De hecho, aunque tratase de ocultarlo, también se encontraba bastante agitado.

No sabía con seguridad cómo comportarse con Akaashi ya que estaba débil y asustado.

Por otra parte, la apariencia de Akaashi era realmente impresionante. Tenía el cabello negro muy oscuro en contraste con una piel muy blanca y un rostro delicado. Sin duda, una de las personas más bonitas que Bokuto ha visto nunca.

Así, a pesar de lo que Bokuto acababa de decir, no se levantó del borde de la cama y continuó observando a Akaashi con preocupación.

Pronto Akaashi comenzó a controlar su respiración, tener a Bokuto hablando de modo tranquilizador le ayudaba a calmarse, incluso si Bokuto era prácticamente un desconocido.

"Akaashi. Mi nombre es Akaashi Keiji." responde, y se deja hundir lentamente en la almohada. "Estoy muy confundido. Discúlpeme."

Bokuto deja de apretar sus propias manos y hace un movimiento para tocar de nuevo el hombro de Akaashi pero se detiene. Lo que hace a Akaashi pensar que debía ser esa la forma en la que Bokuto conforta a los demás.

"No es necesario que te disculpes, Akaashi. Sólo descansa ahora".

Sólo después de algún tiempo más Bokuto se levanta y se va en silencio, pero cuando regresa trayendo un plato de sopa caliente Akaashi ya está dormido otra vez.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aghashe" Bokuto llama en la concurrida calle.

Akaashi espera y tan pronto como Bokuto lo alcanza, empieza a hablar animadamente con la boca llena de comida.

"¡iefee gue fobar efdo!" Bokuto agita una brocheta de carne delante del rostro de Akaashi, pero él se niega.

"Gracias Bokuto-san, pero ya he probado toda la comida que me ha ofrecido. Si como algo más creo que explotaré. "Akaashi coloca las manos sobre su vientre para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

Bokuto se encoge de hombros y se come la mitad de la brocheta que le ofrece de un bocado y empieza a escoger otra cosa del plato que rebosa de comida que ha comprado en los distintos puestos.

"¡Ha! Tienes que comer más para estar fuerte como yo. "Bokuto levanta su brazo bronceado, hace una flexión con el bíceps y se ríe.

"¡Oh no! ¡Llegaremos tarde!" Bokuto abre los ojos y comienza a caminar más rápido, dejando a Akaashi detrás. "Rápido Akaashi, no quiero dejar a Kuroo esperando."

Akaashi suspira al escuchar el nombre. Van a encontrarse con Kuroo y los otros en el lugar de siempre, y él no está nada emocionado.

De hecho no le gustaba Kuroo en absoluto, pero Bokuto lo adoraba y los dos eran como mejores amigos.

Kuroo era cínico y le gustaba burlarse de la gente sólo por diversión, además, solía decir cosas bastante desagradables de Akaashi cada vez que se veían.

Cierta vez Kuroo llamó idiota a Bokuto por dejar que Akaashi viva en su casa sin conocer nada de su pasado. Entonces Kuroo comenzó a bromear que la razón de tanto misterio era porque Akaashi seducía a sus víctimas con su rostro bonito e inocente, sólo para revelar luego que era un salvaje, psicópata y asesino. Todo el mundo se rió, pero Akaashi se sintió extremadamente ofendido.

De hecho, Akaashi no le había contado a Bokuto que era un tritón, pero sólo porque era algo difícil de decir.

Los seres humanos no sabían de la existencia de las sirenas, y tenía miedo que Bokuto no le creyera, sin embargo Bokuto nunca le obligó a hablar de ello y siempre repetía que Akaashi solo debía preocuparse en recuperarse de sus lesiones.

Ahora Akaashi ya estaba completamente recuperado y vivía con Bokuto desde hace dos meses.

Él se sentía mal por no dar una buena explicación y creía que mentir o inventar cualquier historia era peor. Esa era la razón por la cual estaba reuniendo valor para decirles a todos a la vez, y ahora Akaashi sentía que estaba listo para hablar.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al bar que era el lugar de encuentro, Akaashi tomó del brazo a Bokuto y le impidió entrar.

"Bokuto-san." Dijo Akaashi serio. "Lo siento, pero realmente no quiero ver a Kuroo".

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta sorprendido Bokuto.

"Bueno... creo que no le agrado." Confiesa Akaashi. "Y no disfruto de su compañía tanto como usted."

"Usted sabe, él siempre dice esas cosas de que soy una mala persona." Akaashi baja la mirada avergonzado, pero Bokuto sostiene su rostro con un gesto suave y le hace mirarlo a los ojos.

"Pfff. ¿Kuroo?" Bokuto hace una mueca. "¡No! Solo bromea. Además, te conozco y sé que eres una buena persona".

"Nunca le he dicho nada sobre mí, Bokuto-san, en realidad no sabe si soy bueno o no." Akaashi traga en seco y continúa. "Lo siento mucho. Es algo complicado de decir, pero deseo contarle... "

Akaashi es interrumpido por Kuroo quien se acerca con una jarra de cerveza en la mano.

"¡Ustedes! ¡Me han dejado esperando casi una hora! ¡A mí!" Kuroo camina hacia Bokuto y se detiene a su lado.

Kuroo es más alto y más delgado que Bokuto, tiene el pelo negro con un flequillo que cae sobre sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos. Siempre está sonriendo, pero no es una sonrisa radiante como la de Bokuto, sino una permanente sonrisa burlona.

"¡Hoo! ¡Bro!" Exclama sorprendido Bokuto.

"¡¿Hoo Hoo qué?! ¡Tú, búho perezoso!" Kuroo golpea en broma, pero con un poco de fuerza, el brazo de Bokuto. "¿Dónde has estado?"

Bokuto voltea y mira un poco frustrado a Akaashi que sólo asiente con la cabeza y sonríe. Está bien, aquella conversación quedaría para más tarde.

Ahora completamente animado, Bokuto sonríe y guiña un ojo maliciosamente cuando le responde a Kuroo. "No es mi culpa. Fue Akaashi. Es muy codicioso y se detuvo en casi todos los puestos de la feria para comer".

"¡Bokuto-san!" Akaashi exclama disgustado. "¡Fue usted quien hizo eso!"

Bokuto suelta una carcajada y Kuroo ríe ronroneando.

"Tranquilo, bonito." Kuroo aprieta una de las mejillas de Akaashi, lo que le hace enojar, apartando de un manotazo al otro.

Ignorando la amenazante mirada de Akaashi, Kuroo pasa un brazo sobre el hombro de Bokuto y le pregunta. “¿Entramos de una vez, bro?"

"Por supuesto". Bokuto responde y los dos amigos se dirigen a la entrada del bar.

Akaashi, molesto, los sigue.


	4. Chapter 4

El bar está lleno así que deben apretarse para entrar. Akaashi reconoce rápidamente a dos personas en una mesa junto a la ventana, Konoha y Sarukui, quienes les hacen una señal para que se acerquen.

"Buenas noches Akaashi-san y Bokuto-san." Sarukui los saluda.

"Buenas." Dice Konoha simplemente, moviendo la cabeza sin levantarse.

Bokuto y Akaashi los saludan y pronto todos se acomodan y comienzan a hablar animadamente.

"¡Tengo una gran idea!" Kuroo apoya los brazos sobre la mesa esperando una reacción del grupo, pero nadie parece emocionado excepto Bokuto. "¿Por qué no tomamos algo más fuerte ahora? Esos pequeños vasos".

"¡Genial!" Bokuto aplaude emocionado, pero los demás se niegan. Entonces sólo Bokuto y Kuroo se levantan y se dirigen hasta la barra dejando a los demás en la mesa.

"¿Quieres una jarra de cerveza, Akaashi?" Pregunta Konoha levantando su jarra.

"No gracias. Yo no bebo.” Akaashi le agradece el gesto y Konoha se encoge de hombros tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

"Estamos juntos en eso. Yo tampoco bebo." Sarukui le da una sonrisa amistosa.

Akaashi se siente aliviado de tener la compañía de Konoha y Sarukui, que son pescadores de la embarcación de Bokuto, el Búho Dorado, y Akaashi piensa que, a diferencia de Kuroo, ambos son gente agradable.

"Volviendo al tema." Sakurui dice. "Realmente no entiendo qué pasó. Kuroo se puso blanco como un papel y huyó como alma que lleva el diablo".

Konoha se ríe. "Probablemente conocía al tipo. ¿No viste como corrió tras él?".

"¿De qué están hablando?", Pregunta Akaashi curioso y los otros dos se acercan más a la mesa para contar la historia.

"Estábamos viniendo por la calle que baja de la feria hacia acá, y estaba atestada de gente." Sarukui apunta a la ventana señalando a las personas que pasan fuera del bar. "Kuroo estaba hablando de una chica que conoció la noche anterior...".

"¿Y cuándo Kuroo no habla sobre sus aventuras con alguna chica?" Murmura Konoha con rabia. Sarukui se encoge de hombros y continúa.

"De pronto tropezó con un tipo que estaba vestido de seda y terciopelo azul, con uno de esos sombreros adornados con plumas de pavo real." Sarukui hace un gesto como si tuviera uno de esos sombreros con plumas en la cabeza.

"Probablemente un playboy de la ciudad." Dice Konoha limpiando la espuma de la cerveza de su boca.

Sarukui le da la razón asintiendo. "Entonces Kuroo intentó buscar pelea provocándolo y le dijo ‘Cuidado señor, el pavo de hoy es plumero mañana.’".

"Fue una cosa estúpida de decir." Sarukui señala. "Es así que el tipo se sacó enojado el sombrero, pero cuando Kuroo vio su cara, se puso pálido. Saltó como un gato escaldado y corrió tan rápido como un rayo."

"Fue extraño. Kuroo nunca huye de nada ni nadie. Y el tipo salió disparado detrás de él. Nos quedamos ahí parados sin comprender." Sarukui apoya la cabeza en su mano cuidadosamente.

"¡Ah! ¡De seguro Kuroo se acostó con la mujer del tipo o algo!" Konoha suelta otra de sus risas y Sarukui se ríe también.

Akaashi hace una mueca de desaprobación. No le sorprendería si Kuroo hiciera algo desagradable como eso, así que probablemente esa era la explicación.

"Así que ambos lo buscamos por todas partes. Luego nos cansamos y vinimos aquí a esperar por ti y Bokuto-san." Termina Sarukui.

"¡Y cuando llegamos, el bastardo ya estaba aquí! Pretendiendo que no pasó nada." Konoha golpea la mesa enojado. "Y coqueteando con la camarera."

Los tres voltean al mismo tiempo para mirar a Kuroo en la barra, y observan una fila de vasos vacíos delante de Kuroo y Bokuto. Están sentados en bancos y Bokuto trata de tomar un vaso lleno de un solo trago mientras Kuroo lo alienta.

La copa cae de la mano de Bokuto y moja la parte delantera de su camisa, lo que provoca un ataque de risa en Kuroo.

Akaashi se levanta, es suficiente para una noche. Konoha, que ya había terminado su cerveza, y Sarukui se levantan también y se dirigen a la barra.

"¿Eh?!" Se queja Bokuto sorprendido con una voz suave y alcoholizada cuando Sarukui y Konoha lo levantan de la banca, cada uno en un lado, por los brazos.

"¿Qué? ¿Se van ya?" Pregunta Kuroo. "Es demasiado pronto. La noche recién empieza".

"¡Sí, nos vamos!" Gruñe Konoha de mal humor, arrastrando a Bokuto hacia la salida. "No somos vagos como tú. Tenemos que pescar mañana".

"¡¿Vago?! ¿Creen que soy un vago?" Kuroo hace una voz de falsete pretendiendo estar ofendido.

"¡Un vago, sí!" Konoha grita y tira de Bokuto hacia la puerta.

Kuroo hace una mueca, pero se levanta y deja dinero sobre el mostrador aprovechando para guiñarle un ojo a la camarera.

La noche es fría fuera del bar y Konoha sostiene el pesado cuerpo de Bokuto con dificultad.

"¿Realmente? ¿De verdad crees que soy vago?" Kuroo insiste en preguntar.

Konoha no tiene más paciencia y arroja a Bokuto sobre Kuroo, quien lo atrapa y sujeta con facilidad; y se va camino a casa.

Sarukui se apresura a seguirlo dando un "Buenas noches, Akaashi-san" en voz baja sin mirar a Kuroo.

Kuroo pasa su brazo debajo del hombro de Bokuto y comienza a arrastrarlo por la calle. Akaashi lo toma del otro lado para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo.

Akaashi encuentra que Bokuto es mucho más pesado de lo que imaginaba, sin embargo al otro lado Kuroo no hace ningún esfuerzo para llevarlo y camina normalmente.

"¿Y tú, bonito? ¿También piensas que soy un vago?" Pregunta Kuroo en voz baja a Akaashi.

Akaashi considera no decir nada, pero Kuroo lo irrita al querer seguir con un tema idiota, y responde sin pensar demasiado.

"Usted es como uno de esos gatos callejeros. Un vagabundo bohemio." Era algo ofensivo de decir, pero era exactamente lo que recordaba Akaashi cuando miraba a Kuroo.

Kuroo ríe sin rencor. Cuando mira hacia atrás, a Akaashi, sus ojos lucen anormalmente brillantes, como si reflejaran la escasa luz.

"¿Y sabes lo que pienso de ti?" Pregunta y Akaashi siente un escalofrío. No, Akaashi no quiere saber, pero seguro que Kuroo seguirá hablando de todos modos.

"Creo que eres un cobarde egoísta." Kuroo para de caminar, obligando a Akaashi a dejar de arrastrar a Bokuto del otro lado también. "Hiciste alguna mierda y escapaste porque eres un cobarde. Lo he notado en ti y en la forma en la que te comportas. Eres de esas personas que tienen un sirviente para hacer todo por ti, ¿no es así? Porque eres un puto noble esnob. Un egoísta que aparece y envuelve a mi HERMANO en su mierda".

La forma en la que Kuroo pronuncia la palabra hermano es como un puñetazo en el estómago de Akaashi. Se siente culpable porque todo es verdad, sólo falta el detalle que Akaashi es un Príncipe tritón.

"Déjalo... Déjalo, Kuroo." La voz ahogada sale de la cabeza caída de Bokuto. "No quiero ver llorar a Akaashi".

Nadie esperaba que Bokuto haya escuchado la conversación, pero no dijo nada más ni tampoco levantó la cabeza.

Kuroo suspira y sujeta con más firmeza a su amigo ebrio, nadie dice nada después de las palabras de Bokuto y continúan arrastrándolo por la calle.

Cuando llegan Kuroo coloca con cuidado a Bokuto en un sillón y lo arropa con una manta.

Entonces se marcha rápidamente sin decir adiós a Akaashi, quien lo ve desaparecer en la calle caminando solo por la noche como un gato callejero.


	5. Chapter 5

Las palabras de Kuroo dan vueltas en la cabeza Akaashi y él tiene la certeza de que no podrá dormir esa noche. Pensando en una solución a su situación, Akaashi concluye que tiene dos opciones.

La primera es no comprometer más a Bokuto en sus problemas, por lo que debe desaparecer. La segunda es revelarle a Bokuto que es un tritón y que precisa encontrar la manera de recuperar su cola, pero no sabe si Bokuto le creerá.

Akaashi siente una presión en el pecho y decide observar a Bokuto que está medio ebrio y dormido. Entonces se apoya en la ventana de la habitación sintiendo entrar el aire fresco de la noche.

En ese momento, Akaashi escucha muy suavemente una canción.

No es cualquier canción, es el canto de un tritón. Es hermoso y conmovedor, y Akaashi puede entender que llama su nombre. "Akaashi... Akaashi..."

Además, Akaashi también reconoce la voz que canta e inmediatamente sale de la casa.

Caminando por la playa Akaashi llega al lugar de donde proviene la canción y comienza a escalar las rocas cuidadosamente. Después de superar los obstáculos encuentra al tritón que lo llama.

El tritón tiene un bello rostro en forma de corazón, ojos marrones y cabello sedoso color chocolate. La parte humana está fuera del agua y descansando sobre una roca. La cola de color rosa y dorado está en el agua.

"Akaashi ~ ❤" El tritón da un chillido feliz. "¡Sabía que vendrías al escuchar mi voz maravillosa!".

Akaashi está muy preocupado y le pregunta. "Oikawa, ¿Los guardias están aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?"

Oikawa se pone serio y responde. "No. Vine solo y nadie me siguió.".

Akaashi se relaja y Oikawa hace un puchero. "Pensé que estarías feliz de verme. Especialmente después de fugarte a escondidas y sin decírmelo".

"L-lo siento." Akaashi se disculpa avergonzado. "Por supuesto que estoy feliz de verte. Después de todo eres mi primo. ".

Oikawa agita la cola de color rosa en el agua salpicando a Akaashi y empapándolo por completo.

"¡Entonces deberías haberme invitado!" Oikawa hace un berrinche. "¡Yo también quiero! Haz lo mismo conmigo, Akaashi".

"¿Eh?" Akaashi pregunta confuso.

Oikawa grita enojado. "¡Conviérteme en humano también!"

Akaashi se sorprende y dice lentamente. "No... no sé cómo transformarte en humano. No sé cómo me convertí en un ser humano. ".

El enojo de Oikawa se convierte en consternación. Sus hombros se encorvan, y deja escapar un suspiro triste. "No estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?"

"Nunca te mentiría." Akaashi se sienta en la roca junto a Oikawa, empapado.

"Luego de que te fueras, dijeron todo tipo de cosas malas. No las creí. Pero ahora eres humano." Oikawa observa las piernas de Akaashi.

"¿Qué cosas malas?", Akaashi pregunta abatido.

"Que robaste el libro de tu padre. Y que te convertiste en humano porque nos odias a todos." Oikawa dice con tristeza.

El rostro de Akaashi se vuelve rojo de ira. "¿Yo qué? ¡No he robado nada! ¡Es mentira!".

Oikawa golpea el agua con la cola otra vez, mojando a Akaashi nuevamente.

"¿Por qué haces eso?" Grita Akaashi.

"Hahaha ~ ❤" Oikawa se ríe. "Para enfriar tu cabeza."

Oikawa mueve suavemente su cola en el agua, haciendo espuma. "Mi madrastra dijo que vio todo y todos le creyeron."

"¿Qué? ¿Mi tía?" Akaashi pone sus manos sobre su rostro, contrariado. Su tía siempre ha sido amable con él. "Ella mintió.".

Oikawa se encoge de hombros. "Es una mentirosa. Nunca te hablé mal de ella porque sabía que te enojarías." Y continúa. "Ella me odia. Es una pena que no me puedas convertir en humano.".

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Akaashi retira las manos de su rostro.

"Sin ti, el rey ya no tiene un heredero. Así que yo soy el sucesor." Akaashi abre los ojos mientras escucha a Oikawa. "Pero no quiero. Así que decidí huir también. Vine a esta playa el otro día y encontré una persona... ".

Oikawa recoge algo que Akaashi no había notado, una larga pluma de pavo real. Él levanta la pluma al nivel de sus ojos y la gira entre sus dedos.

"¿Qué es eso, Oikawa?" Aunque afligido Akaashi también está desconcertado. 

"Oh, es un regalo. ¿No es hermoso?" El rostro de Oikawa se ilumina. "Me oyó cantar, se me confesó y me pidió que sea su novia.".

Akaashi frunce el ceño. "¿De qué demonios estás hablando?".

"Estaba cantando y, un caballero de armadura escuchó y confesó estar enamorado de mí." Oikawa sonríe parpadeando varias veces.

"Un caball... ¿Te mostraste ante un humano?" Pregunta horrorizado Akaashi.

"¡No! Por supuesto que no." Responde Oikawa con impaciencia. "No le dejé verme. Dije que era una doncella muy tímida y me escondí detrás de las rocas. Él vino varias veces después de escucharme cantar y confesó que está enamorado de mí. Quiere que sea su novia".

Akaashi pone cara de póquer. "Eres hombre, Oikawa."

"Detalles". Oikawa se encoje de hombros. "Me tengo que ir.".

Akaashi trata de detener a Oikawa, pero él se sumerge en el mar. "¡Espera! Aún quiero hablar contigo.".

Oikawa saca solamente la cabeza y dice: "Te llamo otro día, primo" y se hunde desapareciendo en el agua.

 

¸¸.♬´¯`♬¸¸

 

Akaashi va de vuelta a la casa de Bokuto caminando por la playa cuando un hombre sale de las sombras y se interpone en su camino.

"Viniste porque la escuchaste cantar ¿no es así?" El hombre viste ropas azules y usa un sombrero con plumas de pavo real en la cabeza.

Akaashi se lleva un susto porque el hombre se ha acercado en silencio y él no lo había visto.

"¡Vamos, confiesa!" El hombre se quita el sombrero y lo arroja en la arena.

Akaashi ve su rostro, es un joven de su misma edad, pero tiene el cuerpo más musculoso. Lleva el cabello muy corto y en sus ojos una expresión amenazadora.

"No voy a permitir que te acerques a ella." El hombre toma la capa azul que viste y la tira en la arena también. Akaashi puede ver que lleva una espada en la cintura.

"Por mi honor como caballero de la Guardia Real, te reto a un duelo." Akaashi ensancha los ojos y comienza a sospechar que el hombre está loco. "Esa doncella tímida que canta con dulzura será mi novia." 

"Mi nombre es Iwaizumi Hajime. Ahora di tu nombre, canalla que intenta robar a mi amada." Iwaizumi está cada vez más enojado.

De pronto Akaashi comprende, el tal Iwaizumi es el caballero enamorado de Oikawa.

Comienza a pensar que Oikawa es la doncella tímida y tiene que taparse la boca para evitar dar una carcajada, pero deja escapar un "Pffff" amortiguado.

"!T-tú!", Grita furioso Iwaizumi¬. "¿Te estás burlando de mí?".

Al ver que Iwaizumi está casi fuera de sí Akaashi hace lo que piensa es más sensato en esta situación. Se escapa tan rápido como le es posible.

Iwaizumi, tomado por sorpresa por la huida lo empieza a perseguir al grito de "¡Cobarde!".


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Akaashi deja de correr percibe que está en el centro de la ciudad. Las calles están completamente desiertas, y se da cuenta que se ha perdido.

Ha corrido una buena distancia desde la playa y, sin aliento, se apoya contra una pared. Iwaizumi continúa su persecución obstinada y Akaashi está seguro de que pronto el caballero lo encontrará.

Así que respira profundamente y echa a andar. Encuentra un pasaje estrecho junto a un edificio y sigue por allí hasta salir a una calle paralela.

Es una calle de casas lujosas y Akaashi camina rápidamente por la acera al pasar delante de la escalera de una mansión y, para su sorpresa, ve a Kuroo sentado en lo alto de los escalones.

"¿Oya Oya? Akaashi ¿qué haces aquí?" Kuroo baja por las escaleras.

"¡Kuroo! Hay alguien persiguiéndome, así que corrí. Estoy perdido." Akaashi dice agitado.

Kuroo frunce el ceño mirando a Akaashi y, en ese momento Iwaizumi aparece al final de la calle. Al distinguir a Akaashi y Kuroo de pie en la acera corre para atraparlos.

"Mierda." Kuroo murmura al avistar a Iwaizumi y sujeta la muñeca de Akaashi, quien puede notar la expresión molesta en su rostro.

"¡Tu!" Iwaizumi apunta con el dedo a Kuroo. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Son cómplices?".

Iwaizumi desenvaina la espada de su cintura y ordena. "Los dos quedan detenidos por atentar contra el orden público y por causar estragos en propiedad Real!"

Las rodillas de Akaashi tiemblan y el corazón se le dispara en el pecho. Sin previo aviso, Kuroo tira de él con una sacudida, haciéndolo correr al llevarlo de la muñeca.

Giran por una calle, se aprietan entre callejones y calles estrechas tratando de burlar a Iwaizumi sin éxito.

"¡Qué lento, bonito! Corre más rápido." Kuroo se burla apretando más el pulso de Akaashi. "¡Aquí! Vamos por aquí."

Las rejas del portón de una casa están abiertas y los dos entran, pero se enfrentan a una pared alta. Sin salida.

Pueden escuchar el sonido de las rejas chocando cuando Iwaizumi pasa dejándolas detrás. Kuroo desliza su brazo por el pecho de Akaashi y lo eleva el suelo, luego lo lanza con fuerza por encima del muro.

Akaashi logra sostenerse y pasa las piernas por encima de la pared. Nervioso, resbala y cae de forma patética al otro lado. Afortunadamente un montón de basura amortigua la caída cuando su espalda golpea el suelo. 

Kuroo escala y salta la pared con facilidad y se posa en un barril bastante lejos de la suciedad mientras Akaashi se recupera y trata de levantarse, patinando sobre una pila de verduras podridas.

La cabeza de Iwaizumi aparece por encima de la pared. Se sostiene con dificultad apoyado en sus brazos.

"¡Kuroo! ¡Todavía te voy a atrapar!" Iwaizumi tiene la cara roja por el esfuerzo que hace para sostenerse.

"Jajaja!", Se ríe Kuroo salvaje soltando chispas de los ojos. "¡Nunca, Iwaizumi! ¡Lame botas de la nobleza!”

"¡Maldita sea!" El rostro de Iwaizumi es una mueca de ira y esfuerzo. No puede sostenerse más y su cabeza desaparece cuando cae.

Kuroo ríe sádico por la victoria y ayuda a Akaashi a salir de la basura. Camina hasta la casa más cercana y sube por la repisa de la ventana para, a continuación, levantar su cuerpo hasta el techo, dónde se posa sobre el umbral.

Kuroo extiende el brazo hacia Akaashi. "Ven, te jalo."

Akaashi se admira de la facilidad con la que Kuroo escala hacia el techo y duda que pueda hacer lo mismo. Se para en el borde de la ventana y acepta la mano de Kuroo que tira de él.

La muñeca de Akaashi duele porque Kuroo no lo suelta, pero no se queja, ya que sólo puede equilibrarse con ayuda. Atraviesan el techo y se detienen delante de la ventana redonda de un ático.

"Ten cuidado de no caer." Kuroo advierte y empuja la ventana sin cerradura. Empieza a encender varias velas para iluminar el lugar.

Akaashi espera hasta que la luz es suficiente para que pueda ver. Están en una habitación, hay un tipo de cama sofá, muchos libros esparcidos por el suelo y una bañera en la esquina.

Los muebles están tallados en madera fina y contrastan con las paredes blancas y vigas a la vista de la buhardilla.

"¿Esta es su casa?" Pregunta Akaashi con curiosidad.

"Más o menos". Kuroo se sienta en el sofá quitándose las botas.

Akaashi da vuelta lentamente alrededor de la habitación, notando los montones de libros. "Código Comercial y Marítimo", "Rutas de navegación", "Estaciones Navales Avanzadas del Este" y muchos otros títulos.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para preguntar, Kuroo hace un gesto con la palma para detenerlo. "Sácate la ropa.". 

"¿Eh?" Las mejillas de Akaashi se sonrojan.

"Apestas." Kuroo tuerce la nariz y se acerca a la bañera abriendo el grifo. Akaashi nota el mal olor y se desnuda avergonzado.

Kuroo deja una toalla y una muda de ropa limpia colgando en una silla y se echa en el sofá. Mira hacia el techo para darle privacidad a Akaashi.

Al entrar en el agua caliente los músculos de Akaashi se relajan y puede sentir su cuerpo cansado de correr tanto en una noche. Se lava toda la suciedad y se acuesta en la bañera con la cabeza apoyada en el borde.

"¿Por qué ese tal Iwaizumi quiere arrestarlo?" Pregunta Akaashi. "¿Usted cometió algún delito, Kuroo?".

"Le oí dar voz de arresto para ambos, bonito." Kuroo dice irónico. "Soy tan culpable como tú.".

Akaashi se siente molesto, pero no está de humor para discutir con Kuroo.

"Dejas a Bokuto dormido y vienes a la ciudad. No imaginé que fueras de esos." Kuroo no desvía su mirada del techo. "¿Te estas preparando o qué?".

"No me confunda con la misma clase de gente que usted." Akaashi responde con ira en la forma más grosera que puede.

"Oh, lo siento." Kuroo se sienta en el sofá mirándolo directamente. "Perdóneme por faltarle el respeto a un noble digno."

Entonces se levanta recogiendo un jarro y se acerca a la bañera. Akaashi se encoge en el agua esperando alguna reacción violenta, pero para su sorpresa Kuroo se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Coge un frasco de plata de la silla y tira de la tapa mostrando el contenido.

"Es una crema que uso." Akaashi puede sentir el perfume, es exactamente el olor propio de Kuroo. "Voy a lavarte el cabello."

Desconcertado, Akaashi estudia el rostro del otro en busca de sarcasmo, pero no hay nada allí, lo dice en serio.

"Cierra los ojos." Kuroo llena el jarro con el agua de la bañera.

"Kuroo. No..." Él moja la cabeza de Akaashi y luego frota la crema en su cabello masajeando con los dedos.

Las manos de Kuroo son increíblemente suaves y hacen círculos en su cuero cabelludo, tiene cuidado de que la espuma no caiga sobre sus ojos.

Akaashi siente su rostro arder, y también vergüenza de estar desnudo. Kuroo actúa con tanta suavidad, que se siente incómodo, incapaz de dejar de pensar en aquello cómo algo íntimo.

"Listo". Kuroo pone el jarro junto a la bañera.

"Gr-gracias." Akaashi dice vacilante incapaz de mirar a Kuroo. Toda la rabia que sentía hace unos momentos se ha ido.

"Disculpe por haberlo ofendido. No pretendía ser un esnob y decir que soy mejor persona que usted." Akaashi recuerda a Kuroo llamándolo cobarde y esnob cuando cargaban a Bokuto ebrio.

Un incómodo silencio se cierne y Akaashi se siente obligado a acabar con ello. Toma las palabras de su pecho. "Me llamaron cobarde dos veces esta noche.".

"Debe significar algo." Kuroo dice y mira finalmente a Akaashi.

Sentado en el suelo con su codo en el borde de la bañera, Kuroo parece tan casual como si estuviera en otro sitio.

"Es la verdad. He huido de todo esta noche. No. He huido siempre toda mi vida. "Akaashi está a punto de llorar. Pasa los brazos alrededor del cuello de Kuroo en un abrazo.

"Creo que Bokuto no estaría feliz si me aprovecho de ti ahora." Kuroo susurra al oído de Akaashi y se aparta de él suavemente, pero Akaashi sólo lo mira confundido, sin comprender.

"Por Dios... ¿no sólo tienes la carita de inocente sino que lo eres? Muchacho puro". Kuroo ríe y se levanta.

"Apaga las velas cuando vayas a dormir. Esto literalmente se convertiría en la mayor hoguera de la ciudad" y se va cerrando la puerta del ático detrás de él.


	7. Capítulo Extra - El libro favorito de Kenma

Apariencias. Este era el mundo en el que Kenma vivía, un mundo de apariencias.

Su madre le enseñó etiqueta, los maestros le enseñaron las letras y números, y su padre trató de enseñarle a usar la espada y demás aficiones masculinas, pero sin éxito.

Vio el disgusto en el rostro de su padre, pero no duró mucho tiempo, porque tenía varios hermanos y todos eran muy buenos en el manejo de la espada, y estaban interesados en montar a caballo o en la caza.

Pronto, a su padre ya no le importó Kenma, y él comenzó a pasar todo el tiempo inclinado sobre los libros de cuentos de fantasía con criaturas encantadas y lugares lejanos.

Pero todavía había momentos de estrés, como ahora. Él y su familia estaban en un baile en la residencia del Gran Duque. Los eventos sociales siempre le alteraban los nervios y lo dejaban exhausto física y psicológicamente.

Él mantenía las apariencias para no avergonzar a su familia, aunque secretamente todo el mundo sabía que era el muy tímido y silencioso Kenma.

Así, tan pronto como tuvo la oportunidad se escabulló a la terraza y bajó las escaleras hasta el jardín. Lejos de las conversaciones, la música y la gente.

Kenma siente el aire de la noche fría en el rostro, pero todavía no es lo suficientemente tranquilo, por lo que se aleja más hasta que las luces de la mansión quedan a distancia.

Observa las estrellas durante varios minutos con la cara levantada hacia el cielo y, al tiempo que baja la mirada se da cuenta que no está solo. Otro adolescente está más adelante y no parece haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Mejor así, Kenma no quiere hablar con nadie.

Después de una hora sentado en el césped, Kenma considera volver. Admite que siente curiosidad por el otro chico que permanece más adelante en silencio, pero no quiere molestarlo.

Regresa a la mansión caminando lentamente hasta que un gemido bajo le hace detenerse, voltea a mirar al otro muchacho y ve que llora. Sus hombros suben y bajan.

Aquel no era su problema, pero esta vez siente algo diferente. Sin saber por qué sus pies lo llevan hasta el otro adolescente.

Pensando que no es educado simplemente mirar sin ser notado, se aclara la garganta. "Hum hum."

El joven levanta la cabeza de las manos, tiene los ojos rojos y el rostro hinchado por el llanto. El cabello oscuro con flequillo está despeinado y pegado a su frente.

Pasa la manga de la chaqueta negra bordada en plata por su rostro, limpiándose las lágrimas.

"¿Qué?" La voz del otro suena irritada.

"Nada." Kenma mira hacia otro lado, acobardándose.

"¿Te preguntas qué pasó?" El otro dice burlonamente.

"No" Kenma responde girando los dedos. "Cada uno se hace cargo de su propia vida.".

La respuesta sorprende al otro y se ríe. Kenma se ve sobresaltado. ¿Cómo alguien puede llorar y luego reír en cuestión de segundos?

"Así es." El adolescente vestido todo de negro se limpia la nariz y pasa una mano por su cabello. No parece avergonzado o finge no estarlo.

Kenma no sabe qué decir por lo que nuevamente camina con dirección a la fiesta.

"¡Hey! ¡Espera!" El otro lo llama y lo alcanza. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Kozume Kenma. Mucho gusto". Kenma se arrepiente de haberse acercado al joven y causado con eso la obligación de socializar.

"Hm. Kuroo Tetsuro." Dice el otro. "Eres el más joven de los Kozume, ¿no es así?"

"Sí." Kenma responde. "Y usted es el hijo más joven del Gran Duque ¿verdad?"

El rostro de Kuroo muestra una expresión amarga. "No. No soy su hijo de verdad. Sólo soy un bastardo."

Kenma ya lo sabía. Su madre le había dicho que el Gran Duque tenía un hijo bastardo y que aquello era una vergüenza.

Los dos se quedan en silencio y Kenma desvía la mirada hacia otro lado un par de veces para no cruzarse con los ojos de Kuroo.

"¿Por qué no estás con los demás?" Pregunta Kuroo. "¿No me digas que estás aburrido?".

No estaba aburrido, era mucho más que eso. Si pudiese, Kenma incluso habría dejado la casa. "No. Yo solo... No me gusta estar cerca de tantas personas."

Kuroo ríe. "Eres un poco gracioso."

Kenma no ve la gracia en absoluto.

"Ven. Vamos a tomar una botella de champán de la cocina solo para nosotros dos." Kuroo apunta a algún lugar en el primer piso de la mansión.

"N-no podemos. No tenemos edad para beber." Kenma dice nervioso.

"¿Cómo que no podemos beber?" Kuroo le da una palmada en la espalda y hace un gesto hacia la sala iluminada en el segundo piso. "¿Cómo vamos a sobrevivir a eso sin una bebida?".

Kenma se siente incómodo, pero camina junto a Kuroo. Entran por una puerta y Kuroo toma la delantera guiándolo.

"Hey. ¿Qué haces?" Pregunta Kuroo en un pasillo cuando nota que Kenma ya no está acompañándolo.

Kenma está de pie delante de una puerta doble de madera toda tallada con flores.

"¿Es la Biblioteca?" Pregunta Kenma con los ojos brillantes.

"Sí." Kuroo ingresa al pasillo y empuja la puerta revelando el interior.

La gran sala tiene todas las paredes cubiertas de estantes que van del suelo al techo y hay una pequeña escalera de caracol que conduce a un entrepiso.

"¡Oh!" Kenma no puede dejar de exclamar, la biblioteca del Gran Duque era aproximadamente tres veces mayor que la biblioteca de su casa. Se imagina cuántos libros que jamás ha leído están ahí.

Olvidando sus modales, Kenma entra en la biblioteca oscura sin ser invitado.

"Creo que esto ayudaría." Kuroo trae una vela que tomó de un candelero en el pasillo.

"Oh, gracias." Kenma se ruboriza y Kuroo ríe.

"Pu-puedo..." Kenma está ansioso por recorrer los estantes y saber qué títulos están ahí.

"Adelante." Kuroo entrega la vela a Kenma, quien sonríe por primera vez en la noche.

"¿Tanto así te gusta leer?" Kuroo permanece en las sombras.

"Sí." Kenma responde sin prestar atención.

"¿Y los caballos te gustan?" Kuroo desliza el dedo sobre el lomo de algunos libros.

"Tengo un gato." Kenma responde abriendo fascinado un libro sobre criaturas encantadas que tiene el dibujo de una sirena en la portada.

"¿Me imagino que estás todo el día con un libro en la cara y el gato en el regazo entonces?", Bromea Kuroo.

Kenma desvía la atención del libro para mirar a Kuroo. "Eso mismo.".

"¿Y eso es divertido?" Pregunta Kuroo.

“¡Sí! Puedo vivir varias aventuras y conocer lugares con sólo leer. Es como si no viviese aquí y pudiera ser lo que quisiera." Entonces Kenma deja de hablar y siente cómo su rostro se pone rojo.

"Se es lo que se nace." El rostro de Kuroo tiene una expresión de enojo. "Y siempre serás aquello que intentas hacer frente."

Kenma se siente incómodo con la situación y abraza el libro delante de él.

"¿Estás ahí?" Una voz fuerte procedente del pasillo acompaña unos pasos pesados. "¡Serás insolente! Te voy a dar una lección."

El rostro de Kuroo empalidece y empuja a Kenma lejos, quien choca contra la estantería y cae al suelo. La vela se apaga.

"¡Vete ahora!" Ordena Kuroo, pero Kenma no se mueve.

En ese momento, una figura alta y corpulenta aparece en la puerta de la biblioteca. Es el Gran Duque.

Kuroo corre para subir por la escalera del altillo, pero él lo sujeta por la camisa y lo arroja al suelo con violencia.

El Gran Duque se eleva sobre el adolescente mucho más débil y comienza a golpearlo con fuerza, una vez, dos veces, tres veces.

A continuación, cierra la mano grande y le da un puñetazo. Kuroo grita y obtiene otro golpe, otro, y otro.

Kenma llora caído junto al estante, no puede ver claramente sin la luz de la vela. Sólo puede ver el contorno del Gran Duque contra la luz del pasillo que entra por la puerta abierta.

Si aquello continúa Kuroo podría resultar seriamente herido o muerto.

Kenma se levanta y embiste contra el Gran Duque con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo delgado y frágil.

El Gran Duque deja escapar un grito de sorpresa y se aparta de Kuroo. Kenma levanta el libro que lleva, el de criaturas encantadas, y golpea contra el rostro del Gran Duque.

De repente, sus cabellos largos son sujetados con brutalidad y su cabeza es empujada contra el suelo con fuerza. "Bam".

La sangre sale de su boca y nariz, el dolor es insoportable y Kenma ve puntos brillantes.

El Duque levanta la mano y golpea a Kenma que está inerte en el suelo, no muy lejos de Kuroo que gime y llora.

El ruido hace que algunos empleados aparezcan llevando candelabros. Cuando ven la escena gritan asustados.

El Gran Duque se levanta y se arregla el cabello desordenado, a la luz puede ver a Kenma tendido en el suelo.

"Mi Dios." Las manos ensangrentadas del Gran Duque tiemblan. "No he visto al chico. Tienen que entender que fue un accidente".

El Gran Duque habla a los empleados que se apartan de él con miedo.

"Yo no..." El Gran Duque va hasta Kuroo y lo agarra por la camisa, levantando su pecho del suelo. "¡Mira lo que has hecho hijo de puta!"

Kuroo tiene cuerpo el flácido, puede ver el rostro de Kenma cubierto de sangre que emana y se encharca al lado de su cabeza.

Un empleado hace que el Gran Duque suelte a Kuroo, que cae golpeándose la cabeza en el suelo.

"Su ojo. Debe haberle acertado con el anillo." Dice con voz aguda el empleado. "¡Llamen a un médico!"

Otro empleado que aún conserva la calma, va en busca de ayuda y el Gran Duque mira su mano que lleva el anillo del ducado.

Siempre usa el anillo, es el símbolo de su título, su nobleza.

 

¸¸.♬´¯`♬¸¸

 

Kuroo observa con apatía por la ventana al lado de la cama. No regresó a casa y se hospeda en el hospital aún bastante tiempo después de haberse recuperado. Su vida no tiene más alegría y se siente deprimido.

No desvía su mirada inexpresiva de la ventana y no responde cuando escucha un golpe en la puerta.

Sólo cuando la puerta se abre y alguien entra silenciosamente, Kuroo gira para encarar al visitante y abre su boca en sorpresa.

Kenma está allí, totalmente vestido de rojo oscuro, su largo cabello rubio suelto sobre los hombros y sobre su ojo derecho un parche de cuero.

Su apariencia continua siendo frágil, Kenma está aún más delgado y pálido, pero sonríe tímidamente a Kuroo.

Incapaz de decir una palabra, las lágrimas ruedan calientes sobre las mejillas de Kuroo y toda la angustia de su pecho parece desbordarse.

Kenma se acerca, trae un libro con una sirena en la portada y un gato persa gris con él.

"Este es mi gato." Kenma dice en voz baja.

"Kenma, lo siento mucho." Kuroo tiene la voz entrecortada y la cara roja. "Lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho...".

Kenma pone el gato en la cama de Kuroo y se sienta en el borde. "También traje un libro. Del que puede vivir una aventura y ser la persona que desee ser".

Las lágrimas silenciosas de Kuroo no se detienen y su rostro entero arde.

"Voy a salir de la casa de mis padres.” Kenma dice.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Kuroo sorprendido.

"Decidí hacer lo que yo quiera. Vivir por mí mismo." Kenma sonríe tímido sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Kuroo. "Me gustaría tenerle conmigo."

Kuroo pasa la manga del pijama en su cara para secarse las lágrimas.

"Sí, iré, Kenma." Kuroo da una pequeña sonrisa y acaricia al gato persa detrás de las orejas.


	8. Chapter 8

Después de que Akaashi llora con el rostro en la almohada y el cabello oliendo al perfume de Kuroo, cae en un sueño profundo. Al día siguiente se despierta con un mejor estado de ánimo.

Viste las ropas de Kuroo doblando las mangas y la pretina del pantalón, demasiado grandes. Por encima de la ropa se pone una chaqueta de terciopelo negro con las iniciales "K. T." bordado en plata en el cuello.

Akaashi se coloca las botas y se levanta del sofá iluminado por el sol de la mañana que entra por la ventana redonda del ático. Al salir del cuarto de Kuroo, baja por las escaleras con cuidado debido a los libros apilados en las esquinas de los escalones.

Al pie de la escalera en el primer piso, se queda impresionado por la cantidad de libros que ve. Hay varios estantes a lo largo de las paredes y formando pasillos, así como libros apilados en sillas y mesas.

Se desvía del laberinto de estantes y entra en un gabinete por una puerta corredera abierta. Pronto advierte a un muchacho encorvado sobre un atestado escritorio.

"¿Disculpe?" Akaashi se aproxima.

El muchacho levanta el rostro del libro para mirar a Akaashi. En ese momento se da cuenta que el jovencito lleva un parche sobre el ojo derecho.

Es un chico pálido y delgado, de largo cabello rubio claro hasta los hombros, su único ojo almendrado es gentil; y está completamente vestido de terciopelo rojo.

"He dormido arriba. En la habitación de Kuroo." Akaashi cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. "Él bajó aquí anoche.".

El muchacho mueve la cabeza asintiendo en acuerdo y sigue observando a Akaashi con atención.

"¿Usted sabe dónde está?" Akaashi sonríe tímido y el jovencito sólo se limita a apuntar hacia el otro lado del gabinete.

Sólo entonces Akaashi nota que hay un sofá cama igual al del piso superior. Kuroo está durmiendo sin camisa y con el rostro hundido entre dos almohadas, una a cada lado de la cabeza.

"Duerme de una manera extraña." Akaashi da una risita.

"Sí." El muchacho sonríe tímido también y pregunta en voz baja. "¿Desea tomar desayuno?"

Akaashi tiene hambre así que acepta la invitación inesperada. El muchacho coloca el libro que estaba leyendo bajo el brazo y lo guía fuera del gabinete, esquivando los estantes hasta llegar a una cocina escondida.

Sólo hay dos sillas en la mesa de la cocina y el muchacho empuja una indicando cortésmente a Akaashi tomar siento. 

"¿Cómo le gusta el té, Akaashi-san?" pregunta el muchacho dejando a Akaashi sorprendido porque sabe su nombre.

"Con un poco de leche y azúcar, por favor." Akaashi responde y el muchacho le sirve en una taza de porcelana blanca, tomando asiento en la otra silla al lado.

"Mi nombre es Kozume Kenma. Pero puede llamarme simplemente Kenma." Kenma deja el libro al lado de su propia taza.

"¿Usted vive aquí en la casa de Kuroo?". Akaashi pregunta curioso mientras Kenma sirve una rebanada de pastel de manzana para él.

"No. Esta no es la casa de Kuroo." Kenma explica dando sorbos de su té. "Es mi librería.".

Así que esa era la razón por la que hay tantos libros en todos los rincones del lugar. Kenma hace un gesto para que Akaashi coma el pastel y habla.

"Somos amigos desde la adolescencia. Dejo que se quede en el ático." Kenma deja su taza y pone una mano sobre el libro. "Yo me quedo en el sótano.".

"Lo siento, pensé que era más joven. Tiene una bella apariencia, Kenma." Akaashi prueba un bocado de pastel y exclama. "¡Qué delicia! ¿Usted lo cocinó?

El rostro de Kenma se vuelve rojo de vergüenza y en ese momento algo roza los tobillos de Akaashi, haciéndolo saltar en la silla. Un gato persa gris se frota en sus piernas. Kenma mete sus brazos debajo de la mesa y alza el gato a su regazo.

"Buenos días, Lev." Kenma acaricia la espalda del gato suavemente y de nuevo pone la mano sobre el libro. A Akaashi le gusta observar los gestos suaves de Kenma.

"Es inesperado que alguien amable como usted viva con Kuroo." Akaashi habla sin intención de ser grosero.

"Puedo decir lo mismo. Bokuto-san es bastante alborotado y ruidoso. Ver que Akaashi-san es una persona tranquila me sorprendió." Kenma responde y Akaashi sonríe, entonces Kenma también conoce a Bokuto.

"Disculpe. Voy a alimentar a mi gato." Kenma se levanta con el gato en sus brazos.

Akaashi repara en que Kenma deja el libro sobre la mesa. Es un libro viejo y no puede leer el título. Remembrando un poco nota que Kenma siempre lo carga o coloca una mano sobre él.

Por pura curiosidad Akaashi recoge el libro para mirarlo mejor y ve el dibujo de una sirena en la portada.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Kenma se acerca y se detiene de pie junto a la silla de Akaashi. "Está siendo entrometido. Devuélvalo".

"Es una sirena." Akaashi apunta al dibujo de la cubierta con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Usted sabe que las sirenas existen?"

Akaashi toma el brazo de Kenma emocionado, pero el rubio aparta su mano inmediatamente.

"No me toque." Kenma hace una mueca. "No me siento bien cuando la gente me toca."

"Lo siento." Akaashi dice rápidamente, perplejo.

"Sí, es el dibujo de una sirena." Kenma endereza la chaqueta de terciopelo rojo que lleva. "Es sólo una historia de fantasía."

"¿Fantasía?" Akaashi dice con voz ronca. "No es fantasía, Kenma. ¡Las sirenas existen!"

La sorpresa de ver el libro y descubrir que Kenma sabía de las sirenas, aunque pensase que era todo una fantasía, deja a Akaashi nervioso y respira con dificultad.

"Kuroo me contó que Bokuto le encontró gravemente herido en la playa." Kenma percibe el nerviosismo de Akaashi y lo observa con preocupación. "Creo que tiene el mismo problema que yo tengo."

"¿Problema?" Akaashi mira confundido a Kenma.

"Pasé por una experiencia violenta en la que me hicieron daño." Kenma habla con un tono más bajo y tiene una expresión seria. "Después de eso me siento mal cuando las personas se me aproximan o me tocan. Sostener ese libro me hace sentir menos ansioso. Me ayuda a enfrentar el post-trauma".

"Usted fue recientemente lesionado. Es normal estar confundido." Kenma dice de forma gentil.

La boca de Akaashi se abre y no dice nada. Kenma piensa que tiene un trastorno postraumático o algo por el estilo, haciendo desaparecer cualquier esperanza de que Akaashi le diga que es un tritón.

Después de cerrar los ojos por un momento para calmarse y poner sus pensamientos en orden Akaashi dice:

"Disculpe por meterme en sus asuntos personales, Kenma." Akaashi espera y Kenma hace un gesto indicando que está todo bien. "¿Me permite ver su libro de nuevo?".

Kenma asiente con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y Akaashi vuelve a estudiar el diseño de la cubierta, y luego hojea las páginas con cuidado. La parte final tiene las páginas manchadas de un líquido de color marrón que se ha secado.

"Sangre" murmura Akaashi mirando a Kenma que aparta la mirada y traga en seco.

Akaashi piensa que ya ha sido lo suficientemente entrometido y no pregunta nada acerca de la sangre en el libro o lo que pasó con Kenma.

"¿Terminó de leer?" Kenma pregunta vacilante apartando la pesada atmósfera.

"No" Akaashi responde. Había información sobre las sirenas e ilustraciones del reino en el fondo del mar y del castillo en el que Akaashi nació y se crió. Además, tenía extractos del libro del rey, el que sólo el padre de Akaashi podía leer, con recetas de pociones que causaban los más diferentes efectos.

"Disculpe que le pida esto, pero necesito leer este libro, Kenma. ¿Puede prestármelo?" Akaashi cree que puede descubrir pistas importantes sobre cómo recuperar su cola en el libro.

"No. No puedo." Kenma responde avergonzado. Akaashi esperaba esa respuesta, pero se sorprende cuando Kenma continúa. "Pero escribí una copia. Si desea se puede quedar con ella".

Akaashi sonríe abiertamente y se controla para no tomar el brazo de Kenma de nuevo. "¡Gracias! Es usted muy amable, Kenma."

"Soy el dueño de una librería después de todo." Kenma da una sonrisa tímida. "Tengo que proporcionar los libros que los clientes desean.".

Akaashi agradece sosteniendo las hojas de la copia que Kenma le entrega. "Gracias por dejarme dormir en su librería y por el desayuno."

Era hora de volver a casa de Bokuto y Kenma acompaña a Akaashi a la entrada.

"Oh. Recordé que no conozco el camino." Akaashi frunce las cejas sintiéndose tonto.

Kenma lo mira fijamente por un momento y escribe con una pluma un mapa en la parte posterior de una de las hojas.

"¿Puede entender?" pregunta gentilmente.

"Sí." Akaashi agradece de nuevo un poco avergonzado.

"Akaashi-san." Kenma llama su atención antes de irse. "¿Querría usted venir a tomar el té conmigo otro día?".

"Me encantaría." Akaashi responde. "Le prometo que tendremos una conversación más agradable."

"Puede utilizar la puerta principal para entrar y no la ventana del ático." Kenma bromea ruborizándose.

Akaashi se siente feliz de saber que Kenma no está molesto con él por haberle hecho recordar experiencias traumáticas.

En la acera hace adiós con la mano y se da cuenta de la placa "Librería Gato Sabio" en la fachada.

Sigue las indicaciones del mapa de Kenma sin dificultad, llevando la copia consigo. Mete las manos en los bolsillos mientras camina y siente algo con la punta de los dedos.

Akaashi saca tofis y piruletas de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de terciopelo negro y frunce el ceño. ¿Acaso Kuroo tiene debilidad por las golosinas?


	9. Chapter 9

En el momento en que Akaashi entra en la casa, Bokuto se levanta de la mesa de la cocina y lo abraza con fuerza, estrechando sus fuertes brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

El rostro de Bokuto está muy cerca de su cuello y puede sentir la respiración tibia del otro en su piel, provocando que su cuerpo tiemble y sus mejillas se sonrojen.

Es la primera vez que Bokuto lo abraza, la primera vez que están tan cerca uno del otro, y que sus cuerpos se tocan de esa manera.

Anteriormente Bokuto apenas había tocado a Akaashi para cambiar el vendaje de sus heridas, y nada más. Un abrazo apretado de esos era algo inesperado.

"Bokuto-san. ¿Qué ha pasado?” Akaashi jadea.

"Has vuelto..." Bokuto dice amortiguadamente con su rostro en el hombro de Akaashi.

Poco a poco los brazos de Akaashi se mueven para devolver el abrazo y pone las manos en la ancha espalda de Bokuto.

"Me desperté y no estabas." Bokuto habla con el rostro oculto. "Fui a tu cuarto y la cama estaba hecha."

Bokuto levanta el rostro aflojando un poco los brazos alrededor de Akaashi, quien ahora puede mirarlo y darse cuenta de que sus ojos dorados están tristes.

"Pensé que te habías ido." Bokuto habla con voz ronca y se aparta deshaciendo el abrazo. "Estaba preocupado.".

"Lo siento, Bokuto-san." Akaashi dice sintiéndose mal. "No quería preocuparlo. Dormí con Kuroo.".

"¿Kuroo? Bokuto parpadea sorprendido. "¿Qué son esas ropas?"

"Son de Kuroo. Me las prestó " Akaashi hace un gesto sosteniendo el borde de la chaqueta de terciopelo negro.

"Ah." Bokuto exclama y permanece en silencio mirando a Akaashi.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Akaashi comienza a ponerse ansioso por ver a Bokuto tan quieto y abatido. "¿Se siente bien?"

Bokuto baja la mirada. "Creo que estoy enfermo."

"¿Enfermo? ¿Qué siente? "Akaashi se acerca preocupado colocando una mano en la frente de Bokuto para comprobar su temperatura.

"No sé. Tengo dolor de cabeza y náuseas." Bokuto responde dejando que Akaashi lo toque. "Cuando me levanté de la cama estaba mareado y entonces tomé casi un litro de agua de un solo trago.".

Akaashi lo mira incrédulo. "Bokuto-san, no está enfermo. Es sólo una resaca".

Bokuto hace una mueca y se sienta en la silla de la cocina riendo sin humor. Es una risa extraña, nada parecida a la risa alegre y contagiosa que acostumbraba dar. Esto solo hace que Akaashi se inquiete más.

"¿Está molesto conmigo?" Akaashi se agacha junto a la silla de Bokuto para conversar mirándolo a los ojos.

"¡No! Por supuesto que no estoy enojado contigo, Akaashi." Bokuto dice sorprendido.

"¿Qué pasa entonces? Me está poniendo nervioso." Akaashi responde.

"Pensé..." Bokuto empieza a hablar, pero se detiene.

"¿Qué es ese olor?" Bokuto se inclina sobre la silla aproximando su rostro al cabello de Akaashi.

"Es la crema de Kuroo. Tuve que tomar un baño y me la echó en el cabello." Akaashi dice y se ríe. "Caí en la basura, Bokuto-san. Fue ridículo.".

Akaashi espera que Bokuto ría, pero el rostro del pescador exhibe una expresión triste que Akaashi nunca había visto.

Bokuto toca delicadamente el cabello de Akaashi en una caricia, luego baja la mano hacia su rostro pasando la punta de los dedos suavemente en su mejilla. Esta caricia hace que Akaashi se sonroje.

"¿B-bokuto-san?" Akaashi pregunta vacilante y Bokuto se aparta levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la cocina.

"Aquí, Akaashi. ¿Por qué no usas esto?" Bokuto vuelve rápidamente trayendo algunas piezas de su propia ropa.

"No tengo ropas bonitas de terciopelo. Sólo estas ropas de pescador remendadas, pero podemos salir y comprar otras nuevas." Bokuto habla sonriendo. "¡Eso es! Vamos a salir a comprar la ropa más bonita de todas para ti".

La sonrisa triste solo asusta a Akaashi porque sabe que no es una verdadera sonrisa y no combina en absoluto con Bokuto.

"¡Bokuto! ¡No quiero ropa nueva! "Akaashi dice con voz estridente.

"Por favor, Akaashi. ¿Por favor?" La voz de Bokuto es casi una súplica y Akaashi no puede más que aceptar y se va a cambiar en su habitación. En la cabeza procura encontrar sentido a todo aquello.

"Akaashi! ¿Qué es eso en tu espalda? " Bokuto habla en voz alta y Akaashi se da vuelta viendo que el otro lo ha seguido a la habitación y le observa cambiarse.

Akaashi, que está sin camisa, se vuelve mirando a Bokuto. "¿Qué hay en mi espalda?".

"¡Es como una marca roja! ¡Y tienes otra marca allí también!" Bokuto apunta al pecho de Akaashi que tiene un cardenal rojo. 

Frunce el ceño mirando su propio cuerpo. Nota que en la muñeca y el brazo también hay moretones con forma de dedos.

"Creo que fue cuando Kuroo me sujetó con fuerza." Akaashi recuerda a Kuroo tirando de su muñeca cuando huían de Iwaizumi. "Y me golpeé la espalda en el suelo cuando me caí en la basura. Probablemente fue eso. ".

Bokuto deja escapar un gemido ahogado y empieza a llorar con todo el cuerpo temblando. Abre la boca y deja escapar un lamento. Después se encoge sentado en el suelo ocultando el rostro entre las manos.

Inmediatamente Akaashi se sienta junto a Bokuto y lo envuelve en un abrazo.

"Akaashi, ¿estás cansado de mi compañía y quieres irte?" Pregunta Bokuto con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y la nariz escurriendo. 

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Por supuesto que no, Bokuto-san." Akaashi dice angustiado.

"No soy muy inteligente y soy sólo un pescador. Debes estar harto de mí." Bokuto se limpia la nariz con fuerza.

"No..." Akaashi está un poco sorprendido por la repentina inseguridad de Bokuto. "¡No! ¡Creo que usted es increíble! La persona más amable que he conocido. Cuidó de mis heridas y me ayudó".

"Además, todos los pescadores confían en usted y lo admiran. Usted es fuerte y honesto." Akaashi toma las manos de Bokuto en las suyas. "Cuando estaba asustado y confundido usted me tranquilizó y me dijo que todo estaría bien."

"¿De verdad crees eso, Akaashi?" Bokuto deja de llorar y sus ojos dorados se fijan en él.

"¡Claro!" Akaashi sonríe y aprieta las manos de Bokuto.

"Entonces tengo que disculparme. Actué mal. Sentí celos." Bokuto baja la mirada como un niño pequeño que cometió una travesura.

"¿Celos?" Pregunta Akaashi perplejo.

"De Kuroo, por dormir contigo." Bokuto admite como si confesara algo.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta Akaashi.

"Porque desde la primera vez que te vi me sentí atraído por ti." Bokuto levanta la mirada hacia Akaashi. "Eres hermoso.".

Akaashi no tiene palabras para ello.

"Y amable. Tener tu compañía es maravilloso, como un sueño." Suspira Bokuto. "Siempre he estado solo, desde niño. Por eso, cuando pensé que te habías ido... ".

Bokuto traga en seco y habla avergonzado. "Akaashi, puedes estar interesado en Kuroo o en quien tu desees. Lo siento por actuar como un idiota.".

Los ojos dorados de Bokuto piden perdón y Akaashi no sabe cómo lidiar con aquello, pero entiende la situación.

Él siempre tuvo sentimientos de gratitud y admiración por Bokuto, además de confianza, pero nunca se detuvo a pensar en los sentimientos que el otro podría tener. ¿También sentía atracción o algo más fuerte?

"¿Usted está enamorado de mí?" Pregunta Akaashi.

"Sí." Bokuto voltea el rostro para no encarar la mirada de Akaashi.

Una cosa Akaashi sabía, no precisaba pensar para estar seguro, gustaba mucho de Bokuto y de su compañía.

También gustaba de su risa contagiosa, su bondad, sus ojos dorados que podían hipnotizar, la forma en que siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar. ¡Ay, Dios!, hasta la voz de Bokuto llamando su nombre le gustaba.

Y hoy, hace unos minutos, ¿No le gustó sentir el aliento tibio de Bokuto en su piel, los músculos de sus brazos y su pecho apretados contra su cuerpo, y la suave caricia de los dedos de Bokuto en su cabello y su rostro?

"Bokuto-san. No estoy interesado en Kuroo." Akaashi estira el brazo y toma de nuevo la mano de Bokuto. "De hecho, me estoy acostumbrando a la idea de que tal vez no es tan desagradable."

"¿No?" Bokuto vuelve su cara rápidamente para mirar a Akaashi.

Akaashi ríe. "No. Tampoco pasó nada entre nosotros." Él se acerca más a Bokuto hasta que sus rodillas se tocan, sentados en el suelo.

"Pensando en todos los momentos que pasé con usted. Creo que también estoy enamorado." Le suelta las manos para pasar los brazos alrededor del cuello de Bokuto y lo besa en la mejilla.

Bokuto se queda fascinado y sus ojos ya no están tristes, gradualmente se tornan más brillantes a cada beso que Akaashi le da en el rostro.

Finalmente, Bokuto sostiene la cintura de Akaashi sintiendo su piel desnuda, y con la otra mano acerca su rostro presionando la boca contra la del moreno. Akaashi se estremece cuando Bokuto introduce la lengua en su boca.

Akaashi quiere que Bokuto siga haciendo eso, su corazón está acelerado y sentir el contacto de su boca le provoca suspiros de placer. Se sorprende al darse cuenta de que desea sentir el cuerpo de Bokuto junto al suyo.


	10. Chapter 10

El beso es delicioso y Akaashi se pierde en un suspiro. La mano de Bokuto sube desde la cintura de Akaashi a su espalda, sus manos grandes son un poco ásperas por el trabajo de pesca, pero lo tocan de manera suave, haciendo que la piel se le erice.

Cuando el beso termina Bokuto está sonriendo con los ojos brillantes. Akaashi pone los brazos en el cuello del otro y también sonríe.

El pescador acaricia el cabello de Akaashi en silencio y le besa el rostro un par de veces. Luego se quita la camisa revelando los músculos bronceados del tórax y abdomen.

Akaashi mira avergonzado, Bokuto es fuerte, trabaja todos los días tirando de las redes y reparando barcos. La timidez del otro hace que Bokuto ría y tome su mano para que toque la piel ahora expuesta.

Dejándose guiar, Akaashi pasa la mano por el pecho y los brazos de él. "Tu mano es suave, Akaashi." Bokuto murmura.

Antes de que pueda responder el comentario, Bokuto lo besa de nuevo haciendo que ambos se acuesten en el suelo. Están muy cerca, Bokuto está sobre Akaashi que sólo puede ver sus ojos dorados.

Bokuto se apoya en un brazo deslizando la mano sobre el pecho de Akaashi y comienza a besarlo en el cuello provocando un gemido de sorpresa. En respuesta da una risita y vuelve a besar su cuello con más ansias.

Las manos de Akaashi vagan por la espalda de Bokuto, desde los hombros hasta la parte más baja. Con una rodilla, Bokuto aparta las piernas del otro y presiona su cuerpo contra el suyo, no de una forma incómoda, mas de una manera que hace a Akaashi estremecerse.

"Bokuto..." llama trémulo y Bokuto empieza a lamer el cuello de Akaashi para luego morder su oreja.

"Tu piel es tan suave." Sus ojos dorados se cierran cuando susurra en medio de otro apasionado beso, y desciende de la boca de Akaashi a su pecho.

El cuerpo entero de Akaashi se estremece y se aferra con fuerza al brazo musculoso de Bokuto cuando él empieza a besar y lamer descendiendo por su pecho hasta llegar al pezón. Puede sentir el volumen de la virilidad del pescador contra su cuerpo.

Bokuto lo mira pidiendo permiso y Akaashi sólo consigue mover la cabeza afirmativamente con su rostro ardiendo, y entonces comienza a tocarlo entre las piernas frotando lentamente sobre su ropa.

Tener aquellas sensaciones en un cuerpo humano es algo nuevo para Akaashi, le gusta y se aferra cada vez más a Bokuto con placer.

El pescador abre el pantalón del moreno e introduce la mano sosteniendo su miembro y empezando a masturbar a Akaashi lentamente hasta humedecerlo.

Entonces se aleja, sentándose encima de Akaashi para quitarle el pantalón y el suyo propio.

Bokuto está erecto y no se intimida cuando Akaashi admira su miembro. A diferencia de Akaashi que tiene el cuerpo completamente liso, el otro tiene una línea de vello fino que parte del ombligo hacia abajo. 

Luego se inclina besando el vientre de Akaashi, haciéndole cosquillas.

El moreno extiende las manos para acariciar el cabello de Bokuto y se sorprende de su suavidad, hasta el momento en que el otro decide continuar el camino de besos hacia más abajo.

Jugando con su cuerpo, Bokuto lame y besa el sexo de Akaashi para después introducir la punta en su boca. La reacción del moreno es agarrar el cabello del otro cuando coloca la totalidad dentro de su boca moviéndose hacia arriba y abajo en una caricia placentera.

Akaashi tiembla y gime de placer cuando no puede contener más su eyaculación, pidiéndole a Bokuto retire su boca, pero él continúa hasta el final. Se traga el esperma y besa el interior de sus muslos.

Después se acuesta a su lado, sujeta su cuerpo en un abrazo y vuelve a besar el cuello de Akaashi. Bokuto está húmedo, continua erecto y excitado.

Aprieta el trasero de Akaashi con fuerza frotando su miembro e introduce un dedo entre las nalgas del otro que se mueve incómodo, haciendo que se detenga. 

"Bokuto..." Akaashi resopla. "Nunca he hecho eso." Las palabras hacen que Bokuto abra los ojos con sorpresa.

"¡Akaashi!" Exclama apartándose. "¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?"

"Vamos a parar". Habla Bokuto desconcertado y envuelve a Akaashi en un abrazo.

Aún avergonzado Akaashi no quiere parar, siente deseo y puede ver que Bokuto todavía está con ánimos, por eso vacilante acaricia la erección de Bokuto tratando de imitarlo.

"No tienes que hacer eso." Bokuto aleja su mano suavemente.

"Quiero, Bokuto." Akaashi insiste en voz baja. "Quiero seguir."

Bokuto hace una mueca y esconde su rostro en sus manos. "Aaah Akgashee" entonces rueda sobre Akaashi rápidamente.

"Gimiendo de esa forma tan adorable no me puedo resistir." Ríe divertido.

Akaashi continúa tocando a Bokuto y disfruta al descubrir sus reacciones, mientras el otro pone los dedos dentro de su cuerpo para acostumbrarlo, hasta el momento en que le da un beso y lo penetra introduciendo su miembro lentamente.

Akaashi está fascinado por la expresión completamente nueva en el rostro de Bokuto. Adora escuchar su gemido ronco, y verlo totalmente vulnerable, además de sentirlo en su interior.

Los besos se hacen más largos, la respiración más pesada, no conversan, apenas mueven sus cuerpos en silencio mientras se miran apasionados.

"Eres hermoso..." Bokuto susurra con voz casi inaudible y las pupilas de los ojos dorados dilatadas.

El sudor escurre tibio de su cuerpo al de Akaashi, que enlaza sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Bokuto para mantenerse unidos.

 

¸¸.♬´¯`♬¸¸

 

Akaashi despierta en los brazos de Bokuto con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Nota que el otro ya lleva despierto buen tiempo y le observa dormir acariciándole el brazo con la punta de los dedos.

"Hola." Bokuto sonríe, su cabello está todo despeinado y parece a un nido de pájaros.

Akaashi ríe. "Hola.".

Permanecen enredados muy juntos como dos amantes, exactamente en lo que se han convertido.

"Como no fui en la mañana tengo que ir por lo menos para la pesca nocturna." Dice Bokuto.

"Está bien." Akaashi está de acuerdo.

"Tengo que preparar el barco antes. Todos los demás deben estar esperando enojados para abordar el Búho Dorado." Se ríe y le da besos donde estaba acariciando a Akaashi. 

Después de tomar una ducha y vestirse, Bokuto come apresurado un trozo de pan y pregunta a Akaashi con la boca llena. "¿Vas a estar bien?"

"Sí." Akaashi responde todo envuelto en una manta, por debajo está desnudo. Hasta que se acuerda. "De hecho tengo que leer algo importante."

"Hm." Bokuto se prepara para irse, entonces tiene una idea y habla entusiasmado. "¡Hey! ¿Por qué no comemos algo delicioso después? Como parrillada". 

"Se recuperó rápido de la resaca, ¿no, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi dice burlonamente y Bokuto suelta una risa, estaba absolutamente bien desde el principio. 

Era una lástima que Bokuto tuviese que salir, por lo que da un beso largo en la boca a Akaashi y dice palabras dulces de despedida. Luego sale de la casa corriendo sin terminar de ponerse el abrigo.


	11. Chapter 11

Después de algunas horas de lectura sin interrupción, Akaashi deja caer las hojas a un lado de la cama y cierra los ojos cansado.

Es increíble que el viejo libro de Kenma guarde tantos secretos sobre el reino del fondo del mar y sobre el Libro del Rey.

El Libro del Rey es un tesoro para las sirenas, transmitido de generación en generación en la familia real. El padre de Akaashi se convirtió en su propietario el día en que fue coronado y Akaashi lo recibiría cuando llegase el momento de asumir el trono.

En la copia escrita con la caligrafía inclinada de Kenma hay una transcripción directa del libro del Rey con recetas de pociones secretas capaces de transformar una sirena en un ser humano y viceversa.

Emocionado, Akaashi finalmente descubre cómo recuperar su cola de tritón, sólo precisa dos ingredientes, sangre humana y sangre de tritón.

Pero su felicidad no es completa, después de forzar la memoria recuerda que la noche que huyó del castillo bebió de una botella que su tía le había dado.

El contenido de la botella sólo podía ser la poción que lo transformó en humano.

Akaashi siente rabia, la tía que tanto estimaba lo engañó y traicionó. Piensa en su primo Oikawa, necesita contarle sobre su madrastra y todo lo demás.

Se viste y calza las botas y sale corriendo de la casa camino a la playa, a las rocas donde había encontrado a su primo la noche anterior.

Llama el nombre de Oikawa varias veces y tira piedras al mar, pero el tritón no aparece.

Frustrado se sienta al borde del agua observando el atardecer. Al caer la noche, el viento frío hace que decida regresar a casa.

Empieza a escalar las rocas para volver cuando nota letras garabateadas en la piedra y acerca el rostro para leer.

"Hay una carta para ti con mi prometido.  
¡Muy importante!  
❤ "

Akaashi lee el mensaje varias veces y tiene la certeza de que es Oikawa, sólo su primo firmaría algo importante con un estúpido corazón.

Siente un terrible dolor empezando a martillar su cabeza.

Al regresar a la casa de Bokuto, la jaqueca es tan intensa que necesita tumbarse y poner una toalla mojada sobre sus ojos.

Incluso con el dolor de cabeza razona que debe buscar a Iwaizumi tan pronto como sea posible para recibir la carta.

El problema es que no tiene ni idea de dónde puede encontrar al caballero. Sintiéndose enfermo acaba por conciliar el sueño.

 

¸¸.♬´¯`♬¸¸

 

La respiración tibia de Bokuto en la nuca le despierta. Él le abraza por la espalda acostado de cucharita en la cama.

"¿Bokuto?" Pregunta Akaashi adormilado.

"¿Hm?" Bokuto responde en voz baja.

Akaashi se aparta de Bokuto y se sienta en el borde de la cama pisando sobre papeles esparcidos por el suelo. Las velas están encendidas, Bokuto estaba esperando a que se despierte.

"¿Qué hora es?" Pregunta Akaashi pasando las manos por su rostro.

"Casi las ocho. Regresé temprano de la pesca." Bokuto sonríe. "¿Vamos a aprovechar y salir a cenar esa parrillada?"

Akaashi recoge las hojas caídas a sus pies y se vuelve hacia Bokuto con un rostro serio pidiendo atención.

"Bokuto. Este es un libro sobre sirenas". Dice Akaashi. "Lo leí porque precisaba descubrir como un tritón que se ha transformado en humano puede recuperar su cola.".

"¿Sirenas?" Bokuto se rasca la barbilla. "Son esos monstruos que viven en el mar ¿no?"

Bokuto parpadea varias veces luciendo una expresión divertida.

"¿Te gustan esas cosas, Akaashi? Conozco un montón de historias de sirenas porque soy pescador." Bokuto habla animado y comienza a parlotear. "Las sirenas son unos monstruos mitad peces y mitad personas. Ellas cantan seduciendo a los pescadores para, después, arrastrarlos hasta el fondo del mar, ahogándolos. Hay versiones que dicen que se los comen también."

Akaashi se siente mortificado, su garganta se contrae y no puede decir palabra.

Desolado se levanta del borde de la cama y se aparta de Bokuto lo máximo posible. El otro no se da cuenta de la perturbación en su rostro ni de sus manos temblorosas.

"Estoy hambriento. ¡Vamos a cenar!" Bokuto se levanta de espaldas a Akaashi y va a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Akaashi rompe en llanto y se apresura a cerrar la puerta, sollozando. Se desliza hacia el suelo aferrando la parte delantera de su camisa, su pecho duele. Llora en silencio con el corazón roto.

Piensa que Bokuto está enamorado sólo de su forma humana, se besaron e hicieron el amor porque el cuerpo de Akaashi era humano, pero su cuerpo humano no es su verdadero yo.

Akaashi nació tritón, su difunta madre lo había concebido y llevado con amor en su vientre, como un tritón.

Había desesperado y sufrido pensando que no conseguiría recuperar su cola, se enorgullecía de su especie, era su verdadera identidad.

Sin embargo, si el pasado hubiese sido diferente y Bokuto hubiese encontrado a Akaashi como tritón en vez de humano, pensaría que había encontrado un monstruo.

Una criatura cruel que hacía daño a los humanos y nunca se habría enamorado de él.

Podía llorar sin parar toda la noche o durante varios días, pero era insoportable permanecer allí y tener que enfrentar a Bokuto de nuevo.

Garabatea en la parte posterior de una hoja una sola palabra. "Adiós."

Sale silenciosamente sin que Bokuto lo note. Las lágrimas empañan su visión y camina en dirección al primer lugar que le viene a la mente.

 

¸¸.♬´¯`♬¸¸

 

Las ventanas están oscuras y la puerta cerrada con llave. Akaashi llama a la puerta de entrada de la biblioteca Gato Sabio hasta que un rostro desconfiado espía través del cristal. Kuroo abre la puerta y al ver el estado en que Akaashi se encuentra, muestra una expresión de preocupación.

"¿Qué pasó, bonito?" Kuroo urge.

Akaashi se tambalea hacia adentro de la librería y abraza a Kuroo a la altura del pecho.

Kuroo sostiene la puerta abierta intentando comprender qué está pasando hasta que Akaashi lo aprieta con más fuerza, llorando.

Devuelve el abrazo con un solo brazo empujando suavemente la cabeza de Akaashi para que se apoye en su pecho y cierra la puerta con la mano libre.

De alguna manera Kuroo conduce a Akaashi en la oscuridad a través de los estantes y suben la escalera todavía abrazados. Al llegar al ático hace que se siente en el sofá quedándose a su lado.

Akaashi deshace el abrazo y mira hacia abajo triste mientras Kuroo aguarda pacientemente.

"¿Estás herido o te duele algo?" Kuroo pregunta en voz baja después de un tiempo.

"No" Murmura Akaashi.

"¿Quieres decirme qué pasó, Akaashi?" Kuroo habla con calma tratando de no presionarlo.

"No quiero hablar sobre eso." Dice Akaashi. "No tenía a dónde ir. No sé por qué vine aquí".

Kuroo lo mira pensativo, luego suspira. "Está bien. Quítate las botas y descansa un poco."

Akaashi obedece, Kuroo le ayuda a quitarse la chaqueta. Nota que vestía la chaqueta de terciopelo negro con las iniciales del nombre de Kuroo bordadas. Es como si devolviese la ropa prestada ahora.

Se tumba en el sofá abrazando la almohada y deja que Kuroo lo cubra con una manta.

"Ya vuelvo." Kuroo desciende por las escaleras hasta el primer piso.

Poco después regresa con una taza y una botella de vino.

"Leche caliente con miel." Kuroo le ofrece la taza. "Podría ayudarte a sentirte mejor."

De alguna manera beber algo dulce y caliente le hace bien y Akaashi agradece. Kuroo acerca una silla al lado del sofá.

"¿Puedo quedarme? Beber solo es aburrido." Kuroo se sienta cruzando las piernas y abre la botella de vino.

Akaashi se siente agradecido de que Kuroo tenga la consideración de hacerle compañía sin hacer preguntas.

Cansado por haber llorado tanto, cierra los ojos y el rosto de Bokuto aparece.

Bokuto sonriendo, sus ojos dorados brillando, su alegre voz llamando su nombre. No, no puede soportarlo.

"¿Dónde está Kenma?" Pregunta Akaashi para distraerse.

"Viajó para evaluar algunos libros." Kuroo bebe el vino directamente de la botella.

Cómo no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar anteriormente, Akaashi aprovecha. "Estos libros en el ático están todos relacionados con el comercio marítimo. ¿Usted se interesa en ese tema?"

"Me interesaba. Era una especie de plan para el futuro." Kuroo posa la botella de vino en el suelo. "El tiempo pasó y no sucedió. Ahora no hay nada más. Tengo muchas responsabilidades."

"¿Qué planes?" Akaashi pregunta a pesar de sentir más curiosidad por saber qué tipo de responsabilidades Kuroo tiene, tal vez fuese con las botellas de vino.

"Modestia aparte soy un gran negociante. He comprado y vendido libros que valen pequeñas fortunas para Kenma con gran provecho. Además de ser capaz de encontrar todo tipo de libros extraños que él desee." Es la primera vez que Akaashi escucha a Kuroo hablando de lo que hace.

“A veces encomiendo libros a capitanes de barcos que van a buscarlos hasta el otro lado del mundo. Me gustaría poder viajar a esos lugares distantes y comerciar. Kenma también iría si consiguiese libros raros." Kuroo toma otro sorbo de vino riendo.

"Además, conozco al mejor navegante que existe. Bokuto es increíble, puede resistir una tempestad y enfrentarse al mar cuando todos los demás dicen que no son capaces." Kuroo dice con seriedad.

Escuchar sobre Bokuto es difícil, Akaashi pone las manos sobre los ojos. Sí, Bokuto es increíble y valiente. Admirable.

"Deme un poco de vino." Akaashi estira el brazo para que Kuroo le pase la botella.

"¿Estás seguro?" Pregunta Kuroo dudando si debe o no darle la bebida.

"Vamos." Akaashi insiste y Kuroo se encoge de hombros.

Akaashi toma un largo sorbo y piensa que el sabor es horrible, pero continua bebiendo.

Beberá hasta que el rostro de Bokuto, el sabor de sus besos y el recuerdo de su cuerpo desaparezca de su cabeza a la fuerza. Aunque sea por algunas horas.


	12. Chapter 12

Akaashi siente tanta sed que bebe toda la jarra de agua que está al lado del sofá. No consigue levantarse de inmediato y se la pasa acostado dando vueltas de un lado a otro, pensando en Bokuto y llorando en silencio.

Después de una hora tumbado sintiéndose mal por beber la noche anterior y por Bokuto, se arrastra fuera de la habitación de Kuroo y desciende lentamente las escaleras apoyándose en la pared.

Un olor dulce llega a su nariz cuando alcanza la primera planta. Busca la cocina, pero termina por perderse entre las estanterías.

En el segundo intento puede encontrar el camino y al entrar en la cocina ve a Kuroo ocupado con las ollas.

Kuroo prepara el desayuno sin camisa y al escucharlo entrar le saluda. "Buenos días, bonito. Luces estupendo hoy."

Akaashi gruñe en respuesta y se deja caer en una silla apoyando la cabeza pesadamente en su brazo. Se siente pésimo a causa de la resaca y la tristeza.

En un plato, Kuroo sirve los huevos revueltos que acaba de hacer en la sartén y algunas tostadas con miel. A continuación, llena dos tazas de porcelana blanca con té negro caliente.

Pone el desayuno frente a Akaashi con una taza de té y se sienta en la otra silla. Akaashi está impresionado con el aspecto de los alimentos, se ve delicioso, además de estar servido de hermosa forma.

"No puedo creer que sepa cocinar." Akaashi comenta.

"¿Qué tiene? Siempre cocino para Kenma." Dice Kuroo. "Estoy horneando un pastel de manzana para que coma en la noche, al regresar de su viaje." 

Akaashi mira el horno prendido recordando que ya había probado ese pastel de manzana y lo encontró maravilloso.

Sin embargo no tiene ningún deseo de tomar desayuno y aleja el plato a un lado, acercando la taza hacía él.

Mirando directo a Kuroo puede notar las cicatrices rosadas que recorren la piel de su pecho y una fea cicatriz de quemadura en un lado de las costillas.

Akaashi no imaginaba que Kuroo tenía esas marcas debajo de la ropa.

También repara en que Kuroo tiene el cuerpo atlético y está en buena forma, aunque no es tan musculoso como Bokuto.

Inevitablemente comienza a pensar en el cuerpo de Bokuto, recordando cuando vio al pescador desnudo y pudo sentir su piel con las manos. Akaashi hace una mueca, Bokuto siempre volvía para dominar sus pensamientos.

Kuroo pasa su mano lentamente sobre su pecho y Akaashi sigue el movimiento con los ojos.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves, bonito?" Kuroo pregunta sonriendo atrevido.

Las mejillas de Akaashi se vuelven rojas, estaba mirando a Kuroo sin camisa, por un buen tiempo, sin darse cuenta. Baja la mirada hacia los huevos revueltos.

"¿Quieres tocar? Te dejo." Kuroo dice riendo. La punta de las orejas de Akaashi también se vuelven rojas. 

"Sé que soy atractivo." Kuroo lo incita, pero no aguanta más y acaba riéndose.

Akaashi se molesta y hace una mueca. Kuroo lo está provocando a propósito y piensa responderle con unas cuantas malas palabras.

"Akaashi. ¿Te gustan los hombres?" Kuroo pregunta y Akaashi puede ver cómo se divierte en hacerle pasar vergüenza.

La pregunta sólo trae más recuerdos sobre Bokuto. Anteriormente Akaashi habría respondido sin dudar que no estaba interesado en eso, pero ahora le gustaba alguien, y por casualidad, esa persona era un hombre.

"A veces prefiero un hombre cuando quiero variar un poco." Kuroo dice con una sonrisa torcida. "Podría divertirme un poco contigo, pero creo que Bokuto es más tu tipo."

Akaashi cierra los ojos poniendo su mano sobre su rostro. Está herido y todavía tiene sentimientos por Bokuto. "Eso no es gracioso, Kuroo. ¿Por qué habla de Bokuto ahora?"

Kuroo se queda en silencio por un momento, y luego habla. "Todavía estás triste ¿Lo que pasó entre Bokuto y tú es tan malo?"

En ese momento Akaashi se da cuenta de que Kuroo es muy observador, es capaz de percibir que la razón por la que Akaashi lloró anoche es algo relacionado con Bokuto, aunque él no le haya contado nada.

Akaashi asiente, sujetando la taza de té. Toma un sorbo y se ahoga escupiendo un poco. Kuroo ríe, pero no lo encuentra tan divertido porque el otro está triste.

El té negro está muy fuerte y sin azúcar, su sabor es terrible, y Akaashi hace una mueca sacando la lengua.

"Sé que es malo, pero bebe. Te mantendrá despierto y te aliviará la resaca." Kuroo habla medio disculpándose.

Akaashi se enoja y respira profundamente para calmarse. Mientras tanto, Kuroo toma un frasco del bolsillo de su pantalón y coloca un poco del contenido en su taza.

"¿Va a beber? ¡Es el desayuno todavía!" Akaashi dice estupefacto. El olor de la bebida le provoca náuseas.

"No estoy bebiendo. Es sólo para resaltar el sabor." Kuroo gruñe. 

Akaashi mueve la cabeza en desaprobación, los dos habían tomado unas cuantas botellas de vino la noche anterior y Kuroo ni siquiera daba señales de sentirse enfermo.

Se obliga a dar unos sorbos del té amargo. Hasta que tiene efecto, se siente un poco más despierto.

"Desayuna, bonito." Kuroo señala el plato que Akaashi ha rechazado.

"Estoy enfermo" Akaashi dice negándose.

"Come de una vez." Kuroo habla. "No te demores. Vamos a salir pronto."

"¿Qué?" Akaashi pregunta.

"¿Crees que puedes dormir aquí, tomar mi té y estar admirando mi cuerpo de forma gratuita?" Kuroo habla burlonamente. "Nada de eso. Vas a tener que pagarme."

Akaashi frunce el ceño de mal humor.

"Tengo un compromiso y quiero que me acompañes." Kuroo termina su taza con un trago y se levanta.

Akaashi ve su espalda desnuda, hay más cicatrices, las marcas le hacen sentir incómodo.

"¿Cómo se hizo esas cicatrices?" Akaashi pregunta antes que Kuroo salga de la cocina.

"Recibí una o dos regañinas cuando era niño." Kuroo dice como si no le importara y se va a su habitación.

Esa no era explicación para las cicatrices, era imposible terminar así solo por una o dos regañinas.

Akaashi piensa que sólo si ha sido golpeado podría tener la piel marcada de esa forma. El pensamiento le molesta.

Coge un tenedor y lo mete en el huevo revuelto. No es sólo porque está enfermo que no quiere comer, está triste por Bokuto. La tristeza no se iba a desaparecer pronto.

Sin embargo cree que es malo desperdiciar la comida y se fuerza a dar un par de bocados a las tostadas, pero no puede terminar.

Luego Kuroo vuelve llevando algo de ropa y un gran paquete envuelto en papel de colores. Akaashi observa sorprendido.

Kuroo viste ropas negras, una camisa de seda crema y una bufanda color vino en el cuello. El chaleco todo bordado con hilos de plata y por encima lleva un abrigo largo con los botones también en plata.

Su cabello está peinado hacia atrás y Akaashi imagina que debe haberle echado algo para fijarlo, pero sin mucho éxito y continúa un poco desordenado.

Nunca había visto a Kuroo tan elegante antes, sólo lo reconocía por el cabello desaliñado.

"Usa este chaleco. Es un poco estrecho para mí. Así que puede servirte." Kuroo hace que Akaashi se levante de la mesa. 

La ayuda a ponerse el chaleco, y luego le coloca una bufanda azul marino alrededor del cuello y aquella conocida chaqueta de terciopelo negro con letras bordadas.

Se aparta para evaluar el resultado y le da un gesto de aprobación con el pulgar a Akaashi en quién sabe qué prueba.

"Está bien. Vamos." Kuroo hace un gesto para que Akaashi camine.

"¿Vamos a dónde?" Akashi pregunta siguiéndole.

"Ya verás cuando lleguemos allí." Kuroo sonríe provocadoramente y Akaashi hace una mueca de fastidio.

Kuroo cierra la puerta de entrada de librería Gato Sabio y hace un gesto desde la acera para detener un carruaje. Lleva el paquete bajo el brazo.

 

¸¸.♬´¯`♬¸¸

 

El carruaje pasa por las agitadas calles adoquinadas. Es la primera vez que Akaashi va por una, por lo que observa en silencio por la ventana el movimiento en las calles, mientras Kuroo solo espera de piernas cruzadas con el paquete a su lado en el banco acolchado.

Se estacionan delante de la escalera de una mansión. El conductor abre la puerta de la cabina y Kuroo le entrega unas monedas cuando los dos bajan.

Aquella mansión es familiar para Akaashi, pero él no puede recordar cuando había estado allí.

Los dos suben la escalera uno al lado del otro y Kuroo empuja la pesada puerta de entrada.

Una niña pequeña deja escapar un grito de alegría al ver a Kuroo y corre a la entrada.

Kuroo se agacha en la puerta y abre los brazos recibiendo a la niña con un abrazo.

"¡Hola, mi amor!" Kuroo dice mientras que la niña besa varias veces su rostro riendo. Akaashi observa la escena sorprendido.


	13. Chapter 13

"¿Todo bien, Rika-chan?" Pregunta Kuroo sosteniendo los brazos de la niña.

"¡Ajá!" la pequeña dice alegre moviendo la cabeza. Observa ansiosa el paquete de colores que se encuentra en el suelo junto a Kuroo.

Kuroo ríe y recoge el paquete diciendo. "Feliz cumpleaños. Este regalo es mío, de Kenma, de Bokuto y de Akaashi."

Pronuncia el último nombre apuntando a Akaashi, que permanece detrás parado en la puerta. Sólo entonces la niña parece notar a Akaashi y lo mira con curiosidad, pero pronto vuelve su atención a Kuroo expectante. Después de recibir el regalo rasga el papel de colores con una velocidad increíble.

"¡Aaah! ¡Qué linda!" ríe feliz y abraza a la muñeca.

"¡Mira! Su vestido es floreado como el tuyo." Kuroo dice a la niña y ella se lanza en sus brazos de nuevo, riendo y apretando a la muñeca junto a su rostro.

"¿Qué se dice, Rika-chan?" Una mujer con el cabello sujeto en la parte superior de la cabeza, los recibe y se acerca a la niña.

"Gracias, Kuroo!" la pequeña suelta el cuello de Kuroo y se aleja.

Él se levanta estirando las rodillas dobladas y acariciando la cabeza de la niña. Después la pequeña se acerca a Akaashi con la cabeza hacia arriba mirándolo curiosa.

"¡Gracias, tío!" ella dice y Akaashi sonríe torpemente, dejando que ella tome su mano por un momento, luego lo suelta y camina hacia la mujer.

"Buenos días, Mariko-san." Kuroo saluda y luego presenta. "Este es Akaashi, un conocido y también amigo de Bokuto." 

Él estira el brazo tocando el hombro de Akaashi que se apresura a decir. "Encantado de conocerle, señora."

"Oh, el placer es todo mío. Mi nombre es Mariko." La señora dice poniendo una mano en su rostro y sonriendo. "¡Vaya! Otro joven guapo viniendo por aquí."

Akaashi se avergüenza un poco y Kuroo le observa por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo burlonamente durante unos segundos.

"Vayamos al salón." Mariko los conduce adentro seguida de Kuroo y Rika-chan que van de la mano, y Akaashi detrás de ellos.

Cruzan el vestíbulo que tiene una escalera que se divide en dos a la segunda planta y una gran araña de cristal que cuelga del techo alto. Akaashi repara en todo, interesado.

Entran en una larga habitación alfombrada. Hay varios niños sentados en la alfombra o en las diversas sillas y cojines que tienen allí.

Algunos niños notan a los nuevos visitantes y una verdadera conmoción se inicia. Varios niños se levantan del piso y corren hacia ellos. Sujetan el borde del abrigo largo de Kuroo y tiran de sus mangas hablando al mismo tiempo.

Akaashi es empujado fuera del torbellino infantil y se aleja medio aturdido hacia la pared. Mariko le sonríe y sale de la habitación dejándolos a solas con los niños.

"¡Wow, con calma, pequeños!" Kuroo se inclina tratando de hacer que los niños más animosos se tranquilicen.

Pronto los ánimos se calman y Kuroo consigue conversar con un niño que habla con entusiasmo gesticulando con sus brazos. Akaashi sonriente observa recostado en la pared.

"Akaashi, ven aquí." Kuroo hace un gesto con la mano para que se acerque, sorprendido Akaashi camina hasta él.

Kuroo mete las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de terciopelo negro que Akaashi viste, esa chaqueta que tiene las iniciales de Kuroo bordadas y que a fin de cuentas quedó en préstamo por tiempo indefinido; y las saca llenas de piruletas y tofis.

"Sólo pueden coger uno, sino Mariko-san se va a molestar conmigo." Kuroo ofrece los dulces a los niños.

No mucho tiempo después Kuroo está sentado en la alfombra conversando con algunas niñas, otros niños juegan a las cartas sentados en el sofá.

Hasta que Akaashi siente a alguien tirando de los extremos de su chaqueta. Baja los ojos para encontrar a un niño con gafas.

Los dos se miran por unos instantes hasta que Akaashi se inclina colocando las manos sobre las rodillas para permanecer a la altura del niño.

"Hola. ¿Todo bien?" Akaashi pregunta y el niño asiente, un poco tímido. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Ryu". El niño dice bajito. Akaashi sonríe para Ryu no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer a continuación.

"¿Lee para mí, tío?" Ryu muestra el libro que está cargando y Akaashi lo mira con sorpresa.

"Uh... claro Ryu-kun." Akaashi habla calmadamente y mira alrededor buscando dónde sentarse.

En ese momento ve a Kuroo de rodillas sobre la alfombra con Rika y otras niñas haciendo una fiesta de té con las muñecas. 

Kuroo pregunta si la hermosa doncella acepta un té y entonces sirve una taza minúscula con una tetera imaginaria y hace una reverencia con una floritura. 

Akaashi encuentra la visión tierna. Está muy sorprendido de ver a Kuroo comportarse de esta manera.

Cuando Kuroo lo nota hace un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza alentando a Akaashi, que sonríe en respuesta.

Decide sentarse en la alfombra cruzando las piernas, mientras que Ryu se sienta a su lado.

Comprueba si el pequeño todavía está interesado y el niño espera emocionado a que empiece.

El libro tiene imágenes coloridas con frases cortas en cada página y Akaashi empieza a leer con voz suave.

 

"Era una vez en el bosque.

Un búho solitario.

Él lloraba porque no tenía amigos con los que jugar.

Un gato negro vio al búho llorar y le preguntó. "¿Quieres jugar conmigo?"

El búho se puso feliz y respondió. "¡Sí!"

Entonces, el búho y el gato negro esperaron un ratón para atraparlo.

El gato corrió y el ratón se escapó por un agujero. El búho corrió, pero cayó y se golpeó el pico.

"Este juego no tiene gracia." Dijo el búho.

Entonces, el búho y el gato negro subieron al árbol para volar hasta la rama más alta.

El búho batió sus alas y voló a la rama. El gato saltó y cayó al suelo.

"Este juego no tiene gracia." Dijo el gato negro.

"¿Entonces vamos a mirar la luna?" El búho preguntó.

"Los gatos no hacen eso." El gato respondió y se fue.

El búho volvió a estar triste porque no tenía ningún amigo con quien mirar la luna.

Hasta que otro búho se posó en la rama junto a él.

"¿Quieres mirar la luna conmigo?" El búho triste preguntó.

"Veámosla juntos siempre." Respondió el otro búho.

Entonces, el búho ya no estaba triste porque ahora tenía un amigo. ".

 

Ryu sonríe balanceándose sobre las piernas cruzadas y Akaashi se siente inesperadamente complacido que al niño le haya gustado. 

Los dos pasan un tiempo juntos. Juegan con soldados de juguete echados en la alfombra, comen los sándwiches que Mariko-san trae en el almuerzo, y luego cantan feliz cumpleaños a Rika.

 

¸¸.♬´¯`♬¸¸

 

En la tarde Ryu pregunta si Akaashi quiere ver su colección y el niño trae un frasco de vidrio lleno de conchas.

Ellos van al jardín y Ryu extiende las conchas en la hierba.

"¿Sabía usted que un animalito vive aquí dentro, Akaashi?" Ryu muestra una concha nacarada en forma de espiral. "Es su casa."

Akaashi mueve la cabeza en acuerdo. "Eso mismo."

Mariko-san va hacia ellos en la hierba y llama. "Akaashi-san debe estar cansado Ryu-kun. Vamos a entrar para tomar el té."

Ryu acepta obediente y Akaashi se levanta arreglando sus ropas.

Mariko-san se sienta junto a Akaashi en un sofá sirviendo una taza de té.

"Eres un joven tan lindo, Akaashi." La señora dice. "Lástima que no soy 15 años más joven para que me lleves a una cita.". 

Akaashi casi se ahoga con el té y se fuerza a sonreír con la cara roja.

"¿Eres pescador como Bokuto-san?" La mujer pregunta.

"No, no lo soy." Akaashi no esperaba oír el nombre de Bokuto.

"Me alegra que hayas venido hoy." Mariko-san sigue hablando. "A veces es difícil cuidar de 15 niños. Kuroo es muy cortés al venir frecuentemente".

"¿De verdad? ¿Y Bokuto también visita a los niños?" Akaashi pregunta curioso.

"Oh, Bokuto viene en Navidad. Él se coloca una barba blanca y hace de Papá Noel. Los niños lo adoran." Mariko da un sorbo de su té.

Akaashi no está seguro de qué es Navidad, pero es consciente de que se trata de una celebración. No sabe definir cómo se siente ahora que toma consciencia de que desconoce cosas sobre Bokuto.

"Kuroo es bondadoso por permitirnos vivir aquí." Mariko-san dice.

"¿Disculpe?" Akaashi junta las cejas sin entender.

"Esta casa era de Kuroo. La donó para que se convierta en un orfanato." Mariko-san explica.

En ese momento Kuroo se une a ellos en el té. Su pelo esta despeinado, no viste más el abrigo y su camisa está arremangada. Pasa un pañuelo por la frente sudorosa.

"Rika-chan es un huracán." Kuroo se sirve una taza de té y Mariko da una risita cubriéndose la boca.

Era hora de que Kuroo y Akaashi se vayan. Akaashi se agacha para dar un apretón de manos de despedida a Ryu.

Después se despiden de Mariko, Rika y los otros niños.

"¿Nos podemos sentar un momento?" Kuroo pregunta cuando descienden la escalera de la mansión.

Akaashi asiente y Kuroo se sienta en una grada.

"Me estoy poniendo viejo." Kuroo ríe, la inquieta Rika le había dejado exhausto. "Ryu congenió bien contigo."

"Oh, él es genial. Es tan inteligente y agradable." Akaashi adoró al niño.

Piensa que es el niño más bueno que ha visto nunca. Aunque Akaashi no ha interactuado con ningún otro niño humano antes.

"Qué bueno que te sientas mejor." Dice Kuroo. "Pensé que te animarías más con los niños."

Akaashi mira fijamente a Kuroo por un momento. Sí, gracias a eso, se sentía mejor. Los pensamientos sobre Bokuto habían salido de su cabeza durante toda la mañana y parte la tarde, además tuvo el placer de conocer a los niños.

"Gracias, Kuroo." Akaashi dice.

Kuroo da una sonrisa torcida pasando la mano por su cabello y se quedan en silencio mirando el cielo de la tarde.

"¿Usted donó esta mansión para que se convierta en orfanato?" Akaashi pregunta.

"No quería nada que me recordara a ese hombre.". Kuroo dice y suspira.

Akaashi no entiende las palabras, pero Kuroo hace un gesto para apartar el asunto.

"Creo que le gustaste a Mariko-san, bonito." Kuroo dice riendo.

Akaashi hace una mueca, Kuroo no podía dejar eso pasar sin bromear.

Recuerda a la señora hablando acerca de la Navidad y quiere preguntar más sobre eso y Bokuto.

Entonces se da cuenta, sentado allí en los escalones, el motivo de que la mansión le pareciera familiar cuando llegaron en el carruaje.

Akaashi encontró sentado a Kuroo en esos escalones la noche en que huyó de Iwaizumi. Ellos se las arreglaron para escapar y el caballero gritó furioso que atraparía a Kuroo. Los dos se conocían.

"¡Kuroo! Usted conoce a Iwaizumi. ¡Quiero encontrarlo y hablar con él!" Akaashi dice. El caballero tenía una carta de su primo.

"¿Qué?" Kuroo encara a Akaashi y su semblante se ensombrece.

Se levanta de la grada y agarra el cuello de la camisa de Akaashi con fuerza. Está pronto para asestarle un golpe en la cara.

"¿Me vas a traicionar?" Kuroo pregunta sombrío. "¿Le dirás dónde estoy?".


	14. Extra: Los sentimientos de Bokuto

Siempre he estado solo. Quedé huérfano desde pequeño y terminé yendo a vivir con un viejo pescador. 

Me enseñó muchas cosas, cómo coser redes, hacer nudos, qué peces se deben pescar en cada estación del año y si se debe o no salir con el barco tan sólo viendo las olas en la playa.

Nos hacíamos compañía el uno al otro a nuestra manera. Cuando su tiempo en esta vida llegó a su fin y se fue, yo estaba preparado. Él era muy viejo y no le gustaba el sentimentalismo.

A partir de ese día mi familia pasó a ser el mar. No estaba triste o deprimido, realmente amo poder vivir y estar cerca del mar. 

Salgo en mi barco, el Búho Dorado y llevo a los otros pescadores conmigo, juntos trabajamos y nos divertimos. Y permanezco fuerte, porque soy su capitán.

Pero de vez en cuando me sentía vacío, como si dentro de mí hubiera algo roto.

¡Hey! Está bien, siempre levanté la cabeza y seguí mi camino, no soy una persona que se da por vencida. Seguí viviendo aunque me sentía solo.

El día que te encontré herido fue horrible, pensé que te irías también. Confieso que tenía miedo y lloré mientras trataba de tus heridas, quería desesperadamente que estuvieras bien.

Tan pronto como te despertaste y conversamos por primera vez, mi corazón se estrujó. Estabas tan débil y asustado, me sentí impotente y angustiado.

Fui muy feliz cuando me di cuenta que mejorabas cada día, que estabas más dispuesto y tu salud era más fuerte. Traté de hacer todo lo posible para que pudieras recuperarte rápidamente.

Te quedaste en mi casa, y conforme compartíamos nuestros días te mostrabas cada vez más como una persona especial y sensible.

Me di cuenta que disfrutaba de tu compañía. Nuestras conversaciones me ponían contento y llenaban el vacío en mi pecho. No me sentí más solo.

Nunca había conocido a nadie como tú. Yo sabía que eras diferente de todos los demás.

Mis ojos siempre te seguían, me gustaba ver tus gestos al hablar y la forma en la que te comportabas.

Noté que en ocasiones te quedabas mirando hacia el mar y escuchando el grito de las gaviotas. En esos momentos, tu cara estaba llena de melancolía y mi corazón casi se rompía.

Quería abrazarte y decirte al oído que todo estaría bien, pero mi estómago se revolvía. No soy muy inteligente y no conseguía elegir las palabras para confesar lo que siento, es por eso que hablaba sobre cualquier cosa y hacía algo gracioso para animarte.

Fue muy difícil. Cuanto más estábamos juntos, más quería estar cerca de ti. Empecé a desear poder tomar tu mano y acariciar tu cabello.

Observaba a escondidas la curva de tus ojos cerrados y tus largas pestañas cuando dormías. Estaba hipnotizado por la forma de tu boca. Eres realmente hermoso.

Cuando me sonreías, desviaba la mirada fingiendo estar distraído por temor a que pudieras notar en mis ojos lo que estaba pasando en mi corazón. 

No podía dejar de admirar tu piel cuando te inclinabas por la ventana. Bajaba los ojos por el interior del cuello de mi camisa prestada que usabas, demasiado floja.

Mi boca se secaba con la sed de darte un beso en la nuca, por la columna hasta la curva de tu espalda, pero me apartarías. Es doloroso tenerte tan cerca, basta estirar los brazos, pero no poder tocarte.

Ahora, todo el tiempo deseo tenerte, poder besarte, tener tu boca en la mía y sentir la textura de tu piel.

Cierro los ojos de noche y tu imagen viene a mi cabeza. Recuerdo tu sonrisa y las cosas cotidianas que hicimos juntos durante el día. Suspiro pensando que estás en la habitación contigua. Ruedo en las cubiertas, quisiera que estuvieras aquí en mi cama, conmigo.

Recuerdo tu pálida piel y mi deseo de besarla. Pongo la mano sobre mi corazón y siento su latido por un momento. Pienso en tu cuerpo, mi mano se desliza sobre la camisa y desciende hasta mis pantalones.

Sólo de pensar en ti me toco suspirando, vuelvo la cabeza sobre la almohada, aprieto la parte delantera de mis pantalones bajo las sábanas y empiezo a endurecer.

Froto mi miembro por encima de la ropa. No, así no, tu no lo harías de esta forma, pero es lo que puedo hacer.

Soy tosco, aprieto con más fuerza abriendo mi ropa. Meto la mano en mis pantalones y me sujeto con la mano áspera. Hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Mi respiración se hace más rápida y más fuerte. Arriba y abajo. Apresurado, me arranco los pantalones, moviendo la mano apretando más, sin ser ni un poco cariñoso. Mi cadera se tensa y los dedos de mi pie se curvan.

Mi cara está hundida en la almohada y me tiembla el cuerpo, continuo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, dejo escapar un gemido.

¡No! No puedo hacer ruido, me podrías oír, me muerdo la boca para que ningún sonido escape.

Estoy caliente, todo mi cuerpo arde, mi mano ya se está deslizando porque estoy húmedo y más. Todavía no es suficiente. Cierro los ojos y te imagino, imagino que lo estoy haciendo contigo. 

Siento mi miembro duro palpitando en mi mano, lo hago más rápido, más rápido. No puedo estar completamente callado, reprimo un gemido en la almohada, estoy llegando.

Mi cuerpo tiembla y se tensa, murmuro tu nombre con voz ronca. "Akaashi..."

El fluido cálido se derrama y adhiere en mi mano, estoy sin aliento. Cierro los ojos sintiendo mi corazón agitado y mi erección palpitando caliente. 

Me comienzo a relajar, mi cuerpo se enfría y me siento cansado. Las sabanas se me pegan al cuerpo, no soporto permanecer acostado y sucio.

Me limpio, visto los pantalones y vuelvo a la cama. Cierro los ojos y me da vergüenza. Pienso cual sería tu reacción si supieras lo que acabo de hacer.

Aprieto la almohada contra la cara, no, tú nunca debes saber lo que he hecho, ni las cosas que imaginé. Duermo bastante rápido.

Al otro día despierto y, la primera persona que veo eres tú. Me das los buenos días sonriendo. Una sonrisa que ilumina todo y siento un peso en el corazón. Me siento indigno.

Yo quería decirte lo que siento y varias otras cosas. Pero lo más importante que tengo para decir es pedirte que te quedes un poco más aquí, conmigo.


	15. Chapter 15

La mano de Kuroo sujeta firmemente el frente de las vestiduras de Akaashi. Tiene el rostro lleno de ira y los ojos estrechos.

"¿Me vas a entregar a Iwaizumi?" Kuroo pregunta con voz amenazante.

"No sé de qué está hablando." Akaashi intenta que Kuroo se aparte, pero la mano se mantiene firme como una garra. "¡Sólo quería que me diga dónde encontrarlo!"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué deseas encontrar a un caballero de la Guardia Real?" Kuroo está tan cerca que puede sentir su respiración.

Akaashi vuelve el rostro hacia un lado tratando de evitar el contacto. Está cada vez más enojado y empuja a Kuroo con fuerza, haciendo que suelte su camisa.

"¡Él tiene que entregarme una carta que mi primo me envió!" Akaashi grita con la cara roja.

La mandíbula de Kuroo está trabada y tiene las manos a los lados en puños.

"¿Por qué teme que me encuentre con Iwaizumi? ¿Qué hizo?" Akaashi pregunta alto. "¿Ha hecho daño a una persona? ¡Si cometió un crimen terrible lo entregaré!"

"¡Yo no he hecho daño a nadie! ¡No soy un criminal!" ahora es Kuroo quien grita. "¡Es ese hombre podrido y los otros nobles quienes son criminales! La Guardia es corrupta y no apresa a los nobles que cometen delitos. ¡No puedo tolerar esta injusticia!"

"No sé de qué está hablando." Akaashi intenta calmarse y bajar el tono de voz.

"¿Acaso vives en una burbuja, Akaashi?" Kuroo habla enfadado. "¿No notas la desigualdad que existe entre nobles y plebeyos? ¿Vives en el mismo mundo que nosotros?"

Akaashi frunce el ceño, en realidad no comprendía, está viviendo entre humanos hace apenas dos meses, y muchas cosas son diferentes de la vida de tritón.

"Usted no tiene derecho a hablarme así. No entiendo muchas cosas porque soy ignorante." La ira en Akaashi crece. "Mi ignorancia no es maldad, ni es mi elección. Yo vivía de manera muy diferente, me estoy esforzando mucho para vivir aquí."

La expresión del rostro de Kuroo se suaviza un poco, pero todavía está enojado. Resopla y baja las escaleras dejando a Akaashi atrás.

Cuando ya está en la acera se da la vuelta y grita. "¡Ven!".

Akaashi no se mueve, su orgullo hace que continúe en mitad de las escaleras mirando fijamente a Kuroo, enojado.

"¡Maldito seas!" Kuroo jura con el rostro rojo. "¿Quieres quedarte gritando en la escalera? Te diré dónde está ese caballero. ¡Así que sígueme!"

Kuroo camina a toda prisa dejando a Akaashi atrás en la acera. Akaashi no dice una palabra y ni siquiera dirige la mirada al otro. Ambos son demasiado tercos para ceder en la discusión.

Sólo varias cuadras después vuelven a caminar uno junto al otro. Siguen por una concurrida avenida, pasando apresuradamente frente a las ventanas de las tiendas.

Kuroo indica un estrecho callejón vacío, al lado de la avenida, y los dos se mueven lejos de la conmoción.

"Te voy a explicar cómo llegar a donde Iwaizumi está." Kuroo dice de pie delante de Akaashi. "No voy allí porque los guardias podrían arrestarme si me reconocen".

"Voy a creer en la historia de la carta. Pero debes creer que no soy un criminal." Kuroo dice serio.

Akaashi cruza los brazos delante del cuerpo, contrariado. Piensa en lo que sabe sobre el otro. Kuroo es audaz y difícil, pero a veces considerado y amable.

Bokuto y Kenma confían en él plenamente. Él ayudó a Akaashi en todos los momentos en que más lo necesitaba, además, al recordar el orfanato, parece impensable que Kuroo pudiese ser malo.

"Está bien." Akaashi suspira dejando caer los brazos.

Los dos se miran por algún tiempo, ahora tenían una especie de acuerdo y aquello pesaba sobre sus hombros.

"Kenma no sabe que la Guardia quiere arrestarme. Él no tiene nada que ver con ello." Kuroo dice. "No quiero que él tenga problemas. No te voy a perdonar si involucras a Kenma."

Kuroo mira profundamente a los ojos de Akaashi y dice en voz baja. "Él es todo para mí." 

Antes que Akaashi pueda decir algo, Kuroo se aleja en silencio. Se queda mirando la espalda del otro alejarse.

No sabe que la imagen de la espalda Kuroo quedaría marcada en su mente como el hierro candente marca la piel. 

 

¸¸.♬´¯`♬¸¸

 

Akaashi sigue por la avenida hasta llegar a la plaza de la catedral según las instrucciones de Kuroo. Con aprensión atraviesa las piedras blancas del pavimento, no sabe qué le aguarda.

Iwaizumi lo desafió a un duelo, el caballero podría sacar su espada y cortar a Akaashi apenas verlo.

También quería apresarlo, y Akaashi estaba yendo directamente a él. Sólo la determinación obligaba a sus pies a seguir adelante.

La Casa de la Guardia era un edificio imponente, con altas columnas en la entrada. Akaashi traga en seco y se dirige allí, al entrar puede ver el movimiento de los guardias por todos lados.

Había varios guardias que llevaban espadas en la cintura y caballeros vestidos con armaduras, todos usaban una capa azul cielo sobre sus hombros como uniforme. Nadie presta atención a Akaashi y permanece parado en la entrada. Indeciso va hacia un grupo de caballeros que conversan. Antes de que pudiera llegar a ellos, un guardia bajito con un grueso bigote negro lo sorprende.

"¿Si, señor?" el guardia bajito le pregunta. "¿Necesita algo?"

"Me gustaría hablar con Iwaizumi." Akaashi dice.

El guardia bajito levanta las cejas sorprendido y va a llamar al caballero. Akaashi espera observando a los guardias que entran y salen apresurados, ocupados con sus trabajos, hasta el momento en que Iwaizumi aparece.

Iwaizumi tiene una expresión cansada, viste la coraza de la armadura de plata y lleva una espada en la cintura. El manto de color azul celeste está asegurado por un broche en forma de corona sobre el hombro izquierdo. 

Al acercarse y reconocer a Akaashi sus ojos castaños se ensanchan con sorpresa y su boca se entreabre durante unos segundos. Pronto recupera la compostura enderezando su postura e hinchando el pecho.

Akaashi siente su estómago revolverse de aprensión, el caballero tiene un aura altiva y al mismo tiempo intimidante. Sin duda era alguien al que respetar, o temer, en caso se pusiese furioso.

"Sígueme. Vamos a hablar en un lugar más tranquilo." Iwaizumi dice y para el alivio de Akaashi, parece estar calmado.

Akaashi aprieta el paso a seguiendo a Iwaizumi. Salen de la Casa de la Guardia y van a una casa de té que tiene vistas a la plaza de la catedral.

El lugar está prácticamente vacío en el horario de fin de tarde, e Iwaizumi va a la mesa más alejada para que puedan conversar en privado.

Retira la capa de los hombros y la pone en el respaldo de la silla, luego desabrocha la correa que sujeta la espada y coloca el arma en la pared a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzarla si es necesario.

El caballero hace un gesto llamando a la camarera antes que Akaashi termine de acomodarse.

"Un té." Iwaizumi hace el pedido y espera unos momentos, como Akaashi demora pide impaciente en su lugar. "Traiga dos tazas".

Es evidente que el caballero está de mal humor, frunce el ceño, pero Akaashi no se intimida.

"¿Por qué no me contaste que eres pariente de Oikawa?" Iwaizumi pregunta. 

En su primer encuentro Iwaizumi estaba tan enojado que Akaashi no pensó en tratar de hablar con él.

"Usted no parecía dispuesto a hablar cuando nos encontramos. Estaba fuera de control." Akaashi dice encogiéndose de hombros.

“¡¿Fuera de control?!" Iwaizumi dice en voz alta cerrando el puño sobre la mesa, pero luego mira a su alrededor arrepentido de haberse exaltado.

"Escucha. Quería decirte algunas verdades y también darte algunos golpes, pero Oikawa me hizo prometer que no haría nada." Iwaizumi habla enojado, claramente no le gusta Akaashi.

"Ella me contó todo." Iwaizumi se aproxima a la mesa hablando en voz baja. "Eres un extranjero oculto en este reino. Sé que Oikawa es una princesa y que tú escapaste dejándola atrás. A tu propia prima."

Akaashi abre la boca conmocionado, qué demonios Oikawa le dijo a Iwaizumi. Coloca las manos en su rostro descompuesto y el caballero continua hablando. 

"Que sepas que lo desapruebo. Un hombre honorable nunca escapa, sin importar las dificultades." Iwaizumi dice y el otro permanece en silencio, parecía que todo el mundo quería discutir hoy.

El silencio y la mirada abatida de Akaashi hacen que el caballero se inquiete en su silla, él apoya el codo en la mesa y se cubre los ojos. Para espanto de Akaashi escucha a Iwaizumi hablar con voz entrecortada.

"Oikawa es una princesa y yo un simple caballero”. Iwaizumi habla más para sí mismo que para el otro. "Es un amor prohibido, qué destino el mío." 

Akaashi observa la mano de Iwaizumi temblar un poco mientras cubre sus ojos.

El caballero retira un sobre de un bolsillo de sus ropas, y lo coloca sobre la mesa. Pasa los dedos por los ojos rápidamente, demasiado avergonzado para mostrar debilidad frente a Akaashi.

"Esta es la carta". Iwaizumi indica el sobre.

La caligrafía redonda en el sobre es de Oikawa y Akaashi constata que el sello está intacto, el caballero no intentó abrirla. Akaashi rompe el sello y retira la carta, percibe que hay algo más en el sobre y saca un pequeño frasco del tamaño de su dedo pulgar. El frasco está lleno con un líquido de color rojo pardusco. 

"¿Qué es eso?" Iwaizumi pregunta.

"No sé." Akaashi habla estudiando el frasco en la palma de su mano, el líquido parece sangre. A continuación, se concentra en leer la carta de su primo.

"Querido primo,

Fui coronado y soy el nuevo rey del fondo del mar. El tío fue destronado después que se propagaran los rumores de que robaste el Libro del Rey, las sirenas acusaron al tío de haber encubierto el robo.

Creo en tu inocencia y en la de tu padre, pero por más que intenté defenderlos, las sirenas exigieron un juicio. Akaashi, no sé quién es el verdadero culpable, es necesario que vuelvas para defender a tu padre y aclarar que todo es un gran error.

Incluso sin el Libro del Rey, el tío conoce una poción mágica para que recuperes tu cola de tritón. Escribí la receta en la parte posterior, utiliza dos ingredientes, sangre de tritón y sangre humana. El tío me pidió enviar su sangre, pero no pudo conseguir sangre humana.

Iwa-chan es totalmente fiable, por eso le pedí entregar la carta. Aún no le he contado que soy un tritón y te pido guardes el secreto, primo, quiero hablar con él personalmente.

Ahora que soy rey, ya no puedo ser su novia. Estoy muy triste, quería estar con Iwa-chan.

Sólo dile que siempre lo llevo en mi corazón.

Oikawa"


	16. Chapter 16

La carta deja a Akaashi aturdido, baja las hojas a su regazo y cierra los ojos.

Oikawa se convirtió en rey sin desearlo y está triste, su padre fue destronado injustamente y atribuyeron a Akaashi un crimen que no cometió.

En el torbellino de emociones que siente, la ira prevalece.

Él sabe quién es responsable de toda la tormenta que recae en su familia.

Su tía engañó a todos con encubrimientos y falsedades, robó el Libro del Rey e hizo la poción que transformó a Akaashi en humano, y luego extendió ese rumor que tomó proporciones desastrosas.

Decide que debe volver al reino del fondo del mar, quiere que la sirena tome responsabilidad de todo el daño que ha hecho. 

Volverá y se presentará para el juicio, se enfrentará a su tía y estará al lado de sus familiares.

Las noticias pesan sobre el pecho de Akaashi y respira profundo intentando restablecerse.

Sólo momentos después se da cuenta que Iwaizumi está esperando ansioso.

El caballero aguarda en silencio, espera a que diga algo.

"Oikawa le envió un mensaje". Akaashi dice abatido. "Él dice que siempre le lleva en su corazón."

Al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, Akaashi se apresura a corregir. "¡Ella! Ella dice que le tiene a usted en el corazón." 

Iwaizumi simplemente mueve la cabeza después de escuchar las palabras y se queda mirando el mantel, deprimido.

La animosidad que existía entre los dos es reemplazada por miseria compartida.

En el momento en que la camarera trae el té, ambos suspiran desanimados y dan las gracias con murmullos que más parecen lamentos.

Ella hace una mueca y se aleja apresurada.

Inesperadamente, la camarera vuelve enseguida, trayendo galletas de limón.

Coloca los platos entre los dos afligidos y da una sonrisa.

"¡Un postre para endulzar la vida!" Ella exclama alegremente dando una palmada sobre la mesa, mientras que los dos la miran sorprendidos. "Sonrían. Es a cuenta de la casa."

Iwaizumi intenta declinar, pero la joven tiene audición selectiva y habla para que los dos se animen de una vez, ellos se dan por vencidos y aceptan la gentileza con cierta torpeza.

Las galletas de limón son deliciosas y no demasiado dulces. Se animan un poco comentando como la camarera es algo inusual.

Akaashi da un bocado a sus dulces y observa a Iwaizumi comer, juzgó mal al caballero.

Inicialmente pensó que era irascible y arrogante, pero ahora veía que el caballero era una persona sensata y gustaba de su primo.

"Iwaizumi-san. ¿De verdad le gusta Oikawa?" Pregunta vacilante Akaashi.

"¿Eh?" Iwaizumi dice juntando las cejas mal humorado.

"Quiero decir. A pesar de las diferencias, ¿todavía tiene sentimientos por mi primo?" Akaashi pregunta y luego dice. "¡Prima! Sentimientos por mi prima." 

Iwaizumi pone el tenedor al lado del plato.

"Le pediría su mano en matrimonio. Obviamente después de obtener el permiso de la familia." El caballero suspira. "Pero ahora que sé que ella es una princesa... no tengo ninguna posibilidad."

"¿Por qué dice eso?" Akaashi pregunta incómodo. "Estoy seguro de que a él le gustaría estar con usted." 

"Iwaizumi-san. ¿Qué pensaría si Oikawa no fuese una princesa?" Akaashi dice e Iwaizumi escucha con atención. "¿Y si fuese algo que usted no sabe?" 

"No me importa si ella es rubia, morena o pelirroja. Alta, baja, gorda o delgada. Ella es maravillosa y punto. Alguien que tiene una voz tan hermosa y pone su corazón en una canción de esa forma, es la mujer más bella del mundo”. Iwaizumi habla avergonzado, sus mejillas están rojas y observa la pared, desviando la mirada. "Cuando la escucho cantar todo mi cuerpo se estremece, nunca sentí nada igual en mi vida." 

Akaashi imagina que Iwaizumi no es el tipo de hombre que habla tan directamente sobre lo que siente.

Entonces considera mejor quedarse callado, no quiere decir nada después de esa declaración.

"Deberíamos darle una propina a la camarera." Iwaizumi dice cambiando de tema. "La joven es atenciosa."

El caballero toma la bolsa de dinero que lleva en el cinturón y saca algunas monedas.

"No tengo monedas." Akaashi dice temeroso. "En realidad, ni siquiera tengo una bolsa de dinero. Nunca pagué nada antes."

Iwaizumi hace una mueca irritado y dice por lo bajo. "Todo un príncipe."

Akaashi cree que el caballero entendió mal, en el reino del fondo del mar no existe el dinero.

Al pagar la cuenta, deja la propina por un valor mayor que las galletas de limón y la camarera se niega.

"No hay suficientes monedas para aquellos que son bondadosos sin esperar nada a cambio." Iwaizumi dice echando la capa de color azul celeste sobre sus hombros.

El caballero también sabía ser garboso y Akaashi da una pequeña sonrisa pensando en cómo Oikawa debía adorar eso. 

El cielo de la tarde es de color rosa y púrpura, Akaashi se abotona la chaqueta de terciopelo negro e Iwaizumi se envuelve en la capa.

Antes de separarse, el caballero llama su atención.

"Te voy a dar un consejo. Debes escoger mejor tus compañías." El rostro de Iwaizumi es serio. "Kuroo Tetsuro está siendo buscado por la Guardia, debes evitarlo."

"No sé qué sucede con Kuroo y la Guardia". Akaashi dice abrigándose las manos en los bolsillos. "Kuroo no es una mala persona. ¿No?"

El caballero suspira y la expresión de enojo vuelve su rostro. "No seas tonto. Kuroo es un subversivo. Ataca especialmente al hombre que me asignaron como guardaespaldas y comete atentados".

"Creo que las acusaciones que hace deberían ser investigadas. Pero como soy apenas un caballero... Ya me han advertido que me suspenderán si me entrometo en los asuntos de la nobleza." La voz de Iwaizumi está llena de reprobación.

Los ojos de Akaashi se abren en sorpresa, entonces Kuroo era un subversivo y terrorista, no es de extrañar que la Guardia quiera detenerlo.

Sin demora Iwaizumi se despide de Akaashi. Los dos se separan en la plaza de la catedral, el caballero va a la Casa de la Guardia y el otro camina por la avenida.

Ahora que Akaashi quiere volver al fondo del mar, tiene sangre de tritón en el bolsillo y conoce la receta de la poción; sólo necesita sangre humana y todo estará completo.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no escucha su nombre la primera vez, sólo cuando la voz está casi a su lado Akaashi nota la cabeza rubia que se asoma por la ventana de un carruaje, llamándolo.

"¡Akaashi-san!" Kenma sonríe desde el carruaje. "¿Cómo está? ¿Quiere dar un paseo?"

Akaashi sonríe agitando la mano en saludo y corre en la acera para llegar al carruaje que desacelera.

"Señor conductor, ¿Le puede dejar pasar?" Kenma pregunta desde la ventana al hombre que controla los caballos fuera de la cabina.

El conductor frena y abre la puerta del coche para que Akaashi entre.

"Buenas noches." Kenma dice mientras Akaashi abre espacio entre pilas de libros atados con cuerdas. "Disculpe, está un poco lleno aquí."

La cabina está llena de libros, Kenma abraza su gato persa emocionado.

Akaashi se sienta en el banco acolchado delante de él apretado entre los libros.

"Viajé hacia el interior para revisar algunos libros. Fue estupendo. He encontrado cosas interesantes." Akaashi puede ver cómo el viaje fue por la cantidad de libros allí.

"Le pediré al conductor que lo deje en casa de Bokuto-san." Kenma se asoma a la ventana, pero Akaashi lo detiene antes de que diga algo.

"No voy a la casa de Bokuto-san." Akaashi dice tragando en seco, se siente mal al recordar la casa de Bokuto e involuntariamente imagina lo que él puede estar haciendo en ese momento.

"Oh, lo siento. ¿Para dónde va, Akaashi-san?" Kenma pregunta y Akaashi no sabe qué responder, no sabe a dónde ir después de todo.

Percibiendo la duda en el otro, Kenma hace una petición. "Si Akaashi-san no tiene ningún compromiso, ¿me podría acompañar a la librería y ayudar a descargar los libros?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Akaashi responde inmediatamente, si Kenma lo necesitaba le ayudaría con placer.

Después de eso pensaría qué hacer luego, además, precisaba despedirse de algunos humanos.

Disfrutó mucho de conocer a Kenma y quiere despedirse adecuadamente.

Así como de Kuroo, a pesar de que están ¿peleados?

¿Y Bokuto? Oh, era tan complicado pensar en Bokuto. Decide pensar en ello después también.

"Kenma-san. Me gustaría decirle que ha sido un gran placer conocerlo, por breve que haya sido el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Me gustó mucho." Akaashi dice con sinceridad.

"Gracias Akaashi-san. También me agrada su compañía y haberlo conocido." Kenma dice mirándolo con curiosidad, como es observador nota que el otro está extraño. "¿Sucedió algo?"

Akaashi se sorprende y desvía la mirada, Kenma no insiste, y él se apresura a cambiar de tema.

"Fui al orfanato con Kuroo. Conocí a los niños." Akaashi habla recordando. "Era el cumpleaños de Rika-chan."

"Es cierto." Kenma da una pequeña sonrisa. “Le enviaré un regalo. Un libro con todas las mariposas del reino."

"Es un lindo regalo." Dice Akaashi.

"Creo que sería del agrado de una niña o de un biólogo." Kenma ríe tímido y Akaashi también se ríe.

El carro se desliza por las calles hasta que anochece por completo. Una vez en la librería Gato Sabio, Kenma enciende la lámpara del techo y varios candelabros.

Los dos juntos descargan los libros del carruaje a la acera y los llevan adentro de la librería.

El trabajo lleva un tiempo, pero no es tan agotador.

Cuando las pilas de libros están dispuestas en una esquina de la pared, Akaashi se sienta en el sofá del gabinete de Kenma.

"Voy a tomar un baño. Siéntase como en casa". Kenma indica una puerta en el gabinete que conduce al sótano. "Mi habitación está abajo. Si necesita algo me puede llamar de las escaleras."

Akaashi agradece y Kenma se retira. Juega un poco con el gato y hojea algunos libros.

La somnolencia llega rápidamente y sin darse cuenta, Akaashi se duerme en el sofá.

 

¸¸.♬´¯`♬¸¸

 

El cielo nocturno es cortado por un rayo, el resplandor ciega a Akaashi por un segundo.

Las pesadas gotas de lluvia son frías y su cuerpo mojado se está congelando.

Las olas gigantes lanzan el barco violentamente de un lado a otro, él no consigue sujetarse, sus manos están adoloridas y sangrando.

Bokuto grita algo, pero no puede oír debido al ruido del mar y la tormenta.

El pescador sigue gritando afligido, debe ser algo importante, porque parece desesperado. 

Akaashi quiere alcanzarlo, no soporta verlo de esa manera, pero las olas no le permiten caminar y cae al suelo a cada paso que intenta dar.

Una ola golpea el costado de la embarcación, astillas de madera son lanzadas en todas direcciones y Akaashi pone sus brazos delante de su rostro.

Sucede muy rápido, otro trueno estalla y el suelo se quiebra, el barco es partido por las olas.

En el momento en que Akaashi cae al mar, su cola de tritón aparece. Se estira y agita rápido, deslizándose veloz en el agua para salvar a Bokuto.

Bokuto se hunde y él utiliza toda la fuerza de su cuerpo para agarrar la mano del pescador.

En el agua a su alrededor, astillas de madera y restos del barco giran en un remolino.

Akaashi no puede alcanzarlo, Bokuto se hunde demasiado rápido y termina siendo tragado por la oscuridad.

La oscuridad de las aguas profundas del abismo al que incluso las sirenas no se atreven a nadar.

Akaashi grita, su cola no es lo suficientemente rápida, por más que intenta no consigue alcanzar a Bokuto. 

 

¸¸.♬´¯`♬¸¸

 

Aka ... A ...

Akaa ... shi ... san ...

¡Akaashi-san!

"¡Akaashi-san!" Kenma empuja a Akaashi con el lomo de un libro.

Akaashi despierta con un sobresalto, está sudado y respira con dificultad. Ya amaneció y él está cubierto con una manta.

"Akaashi-san ¿está bien?" Pregunta Kenma preocupado. "Estaba moviéndose agitado y gritando."

El otro pasa la mano por la frente húmeda. "Fue una pesadilla. Siento haberle asustado, Kenma."

"Está bien." Kenma dice, sostiene un vaso con agua. "Usted parecía estar sufriendo. Beba un poco de agua."

Él agradece y bebe, parece que acabó durmiendo la noche entera en el sofá.

"Disculpe, Kenma, creo que me quedé dormido aquí de nuevo." Akaashi dice y Kenma mueve la cabeza diciendo que está bien.

Se levanta tambaleante y se apoya en una estantería.

Fue una pesadilla horrible, todo lo que desea es ver a Bokuto y saber si el pescador está bien.

"Akaashi-san." Kenma llama y él se vuelve hacia él.

El rubio tiene una expresión angustiada indicando que algo está mal.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta Akaashi preocupado.

"No sé." Kenma baja la mirada y se retuerce las manos. "Discúlpeme, Akaashi-san. Puede parecer extraño, pero siento algunas cosas de vez en cuando."

Akaashi junta las cejas sin entender.

"Creo que ha pasado algo malo. Puedo sentirlo. Tengo una corazonada". Kenma dice pálido, su único ojo almendrado extrañamente alarmado.


	17. Extra: Diario de Guarda de Iwaizumi

**Ficha de Registro de la Guardia Real**

Nombre: Iwaizumi Hajime  
Edad: 23 años  
Orden: Caballero espadachín (plebeyo)

Nota:  
El caballero fue designado como guardia personal del Gran Duque, además de las funciones comunes de la Guardia.

 

Diario de Iwaizumi para recordar los acontecimientos ocurridos durante su turno de ronda.

 

Diario del 20 de julio

09:00 horas  
Servicio en la Guardia.  
El caballero del Rey entregó en la Guardia una invitación personal de Su Majestad para Su Excelencia el Gran Duque, solicitando una visita para tratar sobre las festividades del cumpleaños de Su Majestad.  
Como siempre, el caballero intentó provocarme y mantuvo esa sonrisa irritante. Estuve a punto de desafiar a ese chiquillo pelirrojo a un duelo, pero Makki me detuvo.

20:00 horas  
Ronda en la playa, solo.  
Encontré una doncella cantando en la playa. Le advertí que era peligroso estar sola en un lugar desierto.  
Su voz era muy hermosa, pero ella no permitió que me acercase alegando ser tímida.

 

Diario del 21 de julio

08:00 horas  
Escolta, solo.  
Escolté a Su Excelencia el Gran Duque en una visita al Palacio Real. Ningún incidente.  
Durante la visita, el caballero del Rey cantó una canción sobre cómo me rompería el corazón y aplastaría mi espíritu cuando me derrotase en un duelo.  
No le hice caso, a pesar de estar molesto por el mocoso engreído.

21:00  
Ronda en la playa, solo.  
Encontré nuevamente a la doncella cantando en la playa y le advertí que era peligroso que estuviera allí sola.  
Le pregunté su nombre y me dijo que se llama Oikawa. Es una doncella encantadora, pero no me permite ver su apariencia.  
Mattsun afirma que la doncella debe ser muy fea para no dejarme ver su rostro, pero no creo en eso. 

 

Diario del 22 de julio

12:00 horas  
Incidencia en la Plaza de la Catedral, acompañado del caballero Matsukawa.  
Hoy fue la inauguración de la estatua en honor a Su Excelencia el Gran Duque en la Plaza de la Catedral.  
Una vez que la estatua fue presentada al público, todos se espantaron porque estaba pintarrajeada y dañada.  
Mattsun interrogó a los asistentes, pero no obtuvo ninguna información.  
Cuando estábamos regresando a la Guardia, nos encontramos con Kuroo que afirmó ser el autor de la "obra de arte".  
Ambos lo perseguimos, pero no pudimos atraparlo.

17:00 horas  
Patrulla en el Jardín de la ciudad, acompañado del caballero Matsukawa.  
El gato de un anciano quedó atascado en un árbol y traté de rescatarlo, pero sufrí una caída debido a la pesada armadura.  
Después de recuperarse de la risa, Mattsun ofreció comida al animal y se bajó del árbol solo.

20:00 horas  
Ronda en la playa, solo.  
Encontré a Oikawa en la playa. Ella es siempre cordial y escucha cuando hablo de mis patrullas.  
Yo llevaba mi sombrero favorito y le di una de las plumas de pavo real del adorno.

 

Diario del 24 de julio

15:00 horas  
Servicio en la Guardia.  
Un hombre afirmó que Su Excelencia el Gran Duque mató a su perro porque el animal le lamió las botas.  
Después del registro del incidente, me dirigía a la residencia Su Excelencia a investigar cuando fui detenido por el capitán, que me prohibió continuar con el caso. 

20:30 horas  
Ronda en la playa, solo.  
Conversé con Oikawa y la invité a una cita romántica conmigo. Ella se negó, aunque insistí no aceptó y me llamó “atrevido” salpicándome agua.

 

Diario del 27 de julio 

07:00 horas  
Incidente en la residencia del Gran Duque, solo.  
Recibí un mensaje de Su Excelencia el Gran Duque informando que los muros de su residencia fueron pintarrajeados.  
Fui al lugar a averiguar y después de conversar con algunos testigos, atribuí las pintas a Kuroo.

 

Diario del 28 de julio 

17:00 horas  
Llamado de la residencia del Gran Duque, solo.  
Atendí un llamado de la residencia de Su Excelencia. Al llegar allí me encontré con un hombre herido que afirmaba que Su Excelencia el Gran Duque le había atacado con la espada.  
Cuestioné a Su Excelencia acerca de lo que pasó y dijo que fue un accidente durante el entrenamiento.  
Le informé que está prohibido que los civiles usen espadas y que lo llevaría a la Guardia para ser interrogado.  
Su Excelencia el Gran Duque se negó a acompañarme y me insultó. En ese momento el capitán apareció y me prohibió llevarlo a la Guardia y no se registró el incidente.

20:00 horas  
Servicio en la Guardia, acompañado del caballero Hanamaki.  
Una mujer golpeó a su marido con una sartén durante una discusión. Ella afirmó que él se lo merecía, traté de calmarla y me golpeó con la sartén en la cabeza por accidente.  
Pasé el caso a Makki y me quede descansando en la enfermería de la Guardia, no mucho tiempo después él también se instaló en la enfermería con un chichón en la frente. 

 

Diario del 29 de julio 

02: 00 horas  
Incidente en la residencia del Gran Duque, solo.  
El carruaje del Gran Duque fue quemado en la madrugada. No hubo heridos.  
Un testigo dijo que vio a Kuroo soltando los caballos y prendiendo fuego a la cabina.

16:00 horas  
Incidente en la Avenida, acompañado de los caballeros Hanamaki y Matsukawa.  
Se distribuyeron panfletos con acusaciones al Gran Duque.  
Los cargos son: malversación del dinero de los impuestos de los ciudadanos, agresión, abuso a una criada y violencia hacia niños.  
Hemos llevado a cabo un rastreo en la zona, pero no conseguimos ninguna información.  
Atribuí la autoría a Kuroo porque los folletos están firmados con una "K. T."  
En vista de la gravedad de las acusaciones, quiero iniciar una investigación al Gran Duque.

21:00 horas  
Ronda en la playa, solo.  
Encontré a Oikawa. Ella continúa negándose a que vea su rostro y todavía me salpica agua. Es una mujer geniosa, pero me gusta así.  
Le confesé mis sentimientos y me correspondió.

 

Diario del 01 de agosto 

14:00 horas  
Ronda en la avenida, acompañado del caballero Hanamaki.  
Un hombre ebrio estaba perturbando a los transeúntes en la avenida y le hicimos una advertencia.  
En respuesta el borracho vomitó en Makki, le dije a mi compañero que retornase a la Guardia y tomase una ducha. Terminé la patrulla solo.

19:00 horas  
Llamado de la residencia del Gran Duque, solo.  
Atendí un llamado en la residencia del duque. Una dama estaba herida y dijo que el duque la empujo desde la ventana del segundo piso.  
Encontré al duque ebrio y lo esposé, el Capitán me impidió llevarlo a la Guardia y me ordenó quitarle las esposas y liberarlo.

 

Diario del 02 de agosto

18:00 horas  
Ronda en la Feria, solo.  
Me encontré con Kuroo en la feria y comencé a perseguirlo, pero desapareció sin dejar rastro. La próxima vez lo atraparé.

23:00 horas  
Ronda en la playa, solo.  
Un hombre sospechoso de 18 a 20 años de edad, aproximadamente de 1.80 de altura, moreno y de ojos claros, estaba caminando por la playa.  
Le pregunté qué estaba haciendo y se negó a responder. Lo desafié a un duelo y el cobarde huyó, y entonces lo perseguí por la ciudad.  
Cuando encontré al sospechoso, estaba con Kuroo. Traté de detenerlos a ambos inmediatamente, pero escaparon.

 

Diario del 05 de agosto

13:00 horas  
Incursión en la residencia del Gran Duque, acompañado por los caballeros Matsukawa y Hanamaki.  
Al llegar a la residencia del duque le comuniqué que estaba detenido y lo llevaríamos a la Guardia para ser interrogado.  
El duque se negó a ir pacíficamente y ofendió a Hanamaki llamándolo de "adefesio de pelo rosa".  
Matsukawa trató de calmarlo y el duque le asestó un puñetazo y lo amenazó con la espada. Antes de que atacase a mi compañero, lo desarmé y se rindió.  
El capitán sabía de lo ocurrido y aun así ordenó que lo liberáramos, también me han sancionado por indisciplina.  
He sido destituido de mi función como guardia personal del duque, y suspendido como caballero.

 

Diario del 06 de agosto

06:00 horas  
Servicio en la Guardia, solo.  
El caballero del Rey llegó a la Guardia a tener una reunión conmigo sobre la planificación de la seguridad de Su Majestad y el duque durante el desfile de conmemoración del cumpleaños del Rey.  
Le informé que ya no soy guardia personal del duque y que estoy suspendido. El caballero se retiró enseguida.

08:00 horas  
Servicio en la Guardia, solo.  
Varias personas vinieron a la Guardia para avisar que está ocurriendo un duelo en las inmediaciones de la avenida principal.  
Iré de inmediato al lugar a averiguar.

 

Diario del 13 de agosto

No sé qué hora es.  
No sé por qué estoy escribiendo, probablemente sea el aburrimiento de estar sentado en la celda sin hacer nada todo el día.  
Puedo oír música que entra por la ventana enrejada, debe ser la banda tocando en el desfile de conmemoración del cumpleaños el Rey.  
Pienso mucho en mi princesa Oikawa, me gustaría encontrarla nuevamente, aunque nuestro destino no sea estar juntos.  
Es irónico que esté preso en la misma celda en la que encerré a tantos criminales.


	18. Chapter 18

Empapado en sudor de las pegajosas garras de la pesadilla, Akaashi se apoya en una estantería mirando con inquietud a Kenma.

Era inusual verlo nervioso por algo. El otro tiene el semblante preocupado y se aprieta las manos sentado en el sofá.

"Tengo el presentimiento que algo malo ha pasado, Akaashi-san." Kenma dice inseguro y Akaashi se acerca sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

"Cuando regrese a casa de Bokuto-san ¿puedo ir con usted?" Kenma pregunta. "Kuroo no durmió en la librería. Creo que está con Bokuto-san."

Akaashi no sabe si volver a casa de Bokuto, sin embargo, después de la pesadilla quiere ver al pescador y comprobar si está bien.

"No sé si puedo volver a casa de Bokuto-san después de todo." Akaashi responde inseguro. "Pero quiero verlo."

"¿Se pelearon?" el rubio observa a Akaashi, que solo asiente sin dar más explicaciones.

"Ya veo. Usted puede permanecer aquí, Akaashi-san." Kenma dice en voz baja. "Iré hasta la casa de Bokuto-san solo y volveré a contarle si ellos están bien.

"No. Voy también, Kenma-san." Akaashi dice resuelto, pensaría en las explicaciones que le dará a Bokuto durante el camino.

Saber que tiene compañía tranquiliza a Kenma y da una pequeña sonrisa. “Preparé un baño para usted. En la habitación de Kuroo."

El otro agradece subiendo las escaleras hasta el ático. Es bueno poder limpiarse el sudor y los restos desagradables de la pesadilla. Después de lavarse, Akaashi se prepara para salir y viste la chaqueta negra con las iniciales de Kuroo bordadas.

Los dos toman el desayuno de pie en la cocina, comen la tarta de manzana que Kuroo preparó el día anterior y salen ligeros de la librería.

La mañana está fría y Kenma lleva un abrigo largo de color vino; como de costumbre, lleva el libro de sirenas bajo el brazo. Mientras, Akaashi mete las manos en los bolsillos para calentarlas.

Ambos caminan por las calles hasta que una aglomeración de gente llama su atención.

Akaashi indica a Kenma el movimiento inusual y los dos se aproximan para mirar.

Una pequeña multitud de curiosos se junta en la acera. No saben lo que está pasando, pero después de escuchar las conversaciones y los comentarios ajenos descubren que un duelo tuvo lugar.

En las piedras del pavimento hay gran cantidad de sangre y la visión desagradable provoca una mueca en Akaashi. Desviando los ojos repara en el rostro de Kenma, el rubio está pálido.

Pensando que probablemente Kenma se siente mal al ver la sangre a causa del trauma, Akaashi se inclina sobre su hombro para que se retiren.

El toque hace que Kenma se encoja de la aversión y Akaashi se apresura a disculparse. "¡Lo siento, Kenma! Fue sin querer. Se me olvidó que no debía tocarlo."

En tanto, Kenma no le presta atención, absorto en la conversación de dos hombres que están cerca. Tiene el único ojo muy abierto.

"El Gran Duque es un monstruo." Un hombre de sombrero con plumas negras dice. "Fue capaz de batirse en duelo con su propio hijo. Le atravesó una espada en el pecho." 

"Parece que su hijo era un bastardo. También un criminal". Otro hombre con barba larga conversa con el primero. "He oído que un caballero de la Guardia quería apresarlo."

"Oh, yo vi al caballero." El hombre del sombrero dice. "Él trató de impedir que el Gran Duque asestase el golpe fatal, pero era tarde y el joven ya estaba sangrando en el suelo."

"Sí. La Guardia se llevó al caballero preso." El hombre de la barba comenta. "Le cercenó la mano al Gran Duque cuando intentó hacerle soltar la espada." 

Una lágrima se escurre del ojo de Kenma y su cuerpo tiembla, se acerca a los dos hombres y pregunta con voz débil y aguda. "¿Dónde está el hijo del Gran Duque? ¿Está bien?"

Los desconocidos se sorprenden por la intrusión y miran perplejos a Kenma. El hombre del sombrero responde "Lo llevaron al hospital. Se estaba muriendo."

Un fuerte gemido sale de la boca de Kenma y llora copiosamente. Akaashi alarmado se acerca a su lado, lo toma de los hombros olvidando por completo que no debería tocarlo.

"¿Qué sucede, Kenma?" Pregunta Akaashi en pánico. "¿Qué pasó? Diga algo por favor."

"Aaah..." Kenma abre la boca, pero ninguna palabra coherente sale en medio de las lágrimas.

Sintiendo los hombros de Kenma temblar bajo sus manos, Akaashi pasa un brazo por el hombro del otro y lo aparta de la multitud de curiosos.

Entonces abraza al rubio por algún tiempo, después toma su rostro entre sus manos.

"Kenma, levante la cara. Míreme." El rostro de Kenma está mojado por las lágrimas. "Explíqueme qué está pasando."

"Kuroo. El hijo del Gran Duque es Kuroo." Kenma dice sollozando. "Está en el hospital."

Akaashi demora un poco en asimilar ésta información y no puede impedir que el llanto también lo domine.

La angustia parece apretar su garganta y al mirar a Kenma se perturba, el otro parece un muñeco sin vida sentado en la acera.

"¡Kenma, levántese!" Akaashi sacude los hombros de Kenma para sacarlo del shock. "¡Tenemos que ir al hospital!"

"Despierte. Tiene que ser fuerte y ver a Kuroo." Akaashi sostiene el rostro del rubio de forma brusca.

El ojo desenfocado de Kenma se encuentra con el de Akaashi y parpadea con entendimiento. "Sí. Necesito ver a Kuroo. Necesito verlo."

Vacilante, Kenma se levanta con la ayuda de Akaashi, no evita el contacto del otro y permite que sujete su brazo con firmeza.

"Yo le llevo. Suba en mi espalda." Akaashi ofrece, de esa manera podían ir más rápido, el rubio se tambalea debido al estado de shock.

En circunstancias normales sería embarazoso para ambos que dos hombres adultos caminen de esa manera en la calle, pero a ninguno le importa, ni siquiera se preocupan por ello en este momento.

Akaashi consigue llevar a Kenma sin problemas, es delgado y por eso ligero. No puede correr, pero camina rápido.

En la entrada del hospital Kenma se agita para descender y Akaashi lo baja antes de ingresar.

Los dos se toman del brazo y se sostienen entre sí, yendo al encuentro de un enfermero que atiende a los visitantes.

El enfermero se niega a decir en qué habitación está Kuroo y Akaashi insiste persistente.

Perturba tanto al hombre diciendo que es una emergencia que lo convence con sus apelaciones y los rostros angustiados de ambos.

Los dos lo siguen por un largo pasillo hasta la habitación, pero un caballero les bloquea el paso.

Akaashi reconoce la armadura y la capa de color azul celeste, son idénticas a las que Iwaizumi usa.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" el caballero con gruesas cejas y un hematoma en el ojo izquierdo, pregunta. "Nadie puede pasar. Tenemos un criminal herido en la última habitación.".

"¡Kuroo no es un criminal!" Kenma protesta.

El caballero alto se inclina para encararlo, Akaashi se anticipa colocando su cuerpo entre ellos. "Déjenos pasar. Necesitamos ver a Kuroo. Queremos saber cómo está."

"No está bien. Es imposible que huya en el estado en que está." El caballero considera y apunta a la contusión en su cara. "Este golpe me lo dio el cabrón del Gran Duque. Los dejo pasar, solo no llamen la atención."

Al entrar en la habitación se detienen en la puerta. Kuroo está acostado inconsciente en la cama, con el rostro pálido y los labios entreabiertos.

Respira de manera inconstante y alrededor de su pecho desnudo hay gasas y vendajes sucios de sangre. Está muy débil y frágil, algo que Kuroo nunca fue.

Kenma se lleva las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito, el libro cae olvidado a sus pies y las lágrimas escurren por su mejilla sin parar.

Se tambalea hasta el borde de la cama y mira a Kuroo en silencio. Delicadamente toma su mano y la acaricia suavemente con el pulgar.

La imagen de Kuroo desfalleciendo sacude a Akaashi. Las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos y se muerde el labio para no dejar escapar ningún sonido.

Cuidadosamente Kenma se sienta en el borde de la cama sin soltar su mano o desviar la mirada del rostro de Kuroo. Sus lesiones son graves, su estado es crítico.

Akaashi piensa en Bokuto, Kuroo está muriendo y precisa llamarlo. Bokuto necesita ser avisado y estar al lado de su amigo en sus últimos momentos.

Nada más importa, no ahora. Todas las cosas que Bokuto piensa acerca de las sirenas, el hecho de que Akaashi no sabe cómo enfrentar los problemas del fondo del mar, no son nada comparado con esto.

"Kenma." Susurra Akaashi con voz ronca. "Debo avisar a Bokuto."

El rubio no da señal de haberlo escuchado y permanece ajeno al mundo, observando el rostro de Kuroo.

Akaashi vacila antes de dar un paso hacia la puerta.

"Por favor, haga eso." Kenma dice en voz baja, sin mirarlo. "Llame a Bokuto."

Antes de salir de la habitación, la voz baja de Kenma lo detiene con la manija de la puerta en la mano. "Gracias, Akaashi."

 

¸¸.♬´¯`♬¸¸

 

Akaashi abre de golpe la puerta sin seguro de la casa, entra de prisa y encuentra a Bokuto sentado a la mesa de la cocina con la cabeza apoyada sobre el brazo doblado y una taza de té enfriándose frente a él.

Bokuto levanta la cabeza de inmediato, abre los ojos dorados sorprendido de ver a Akaashi y se pone de pie de un salto.

"Akaashi" Bokuto habla en voz alta, sortea la mesa rápidamente y abraza a Akaashi tan apretadamente que el aire se escapa de sus pulmones.

Las rodillas de Akaashi flaquean y se derrite como la mantequilla. El contacto físico con Bokuto lo hace vulnerable, sentía tanta falta del pescador.

Las lágrimas caen de nuevo de sus ojos y devuelve el abrazo con ansias.

"¡Ah Bokuto!" Akaashi balbucea apartándose, no piensa con coherencia y pasa las manos angustiado por el rostro del pescador. "Kuroo. Él está muy grave. Está en el hospital."

La palabra "muriendo" pasa por la mente de Akaashi, pero no se atreve y no quiere decirlo.

Percibiendo la gravedad en la voz del otro, el rostro de Bokuto se pone serio y toma la mano de Akaashi con firmeza.

Sin intercambiar más palabras salen apresurados en dirección al hospital, en el camino Bokuto pregunta los detalles de lo sucedido. A cada respuesta su rostro se pone más tenso y preocupado.

Ellos no se sueltan las manos al entrar en el hospital y pasan a través de los pasillos, ya saben cuál es la habitación de Kuroo.

El caballero de gruesas cejas se interpone de nuevo en el camino, coloca una mano en el pecho de Bokuto forzándolo a detenerse. "No puedes pasar. No voy a dejar que entre tanta gente en la habitación."

Es la primera vez que Akaashi ve ira en Bokuto. Empuja la coraza de la armadura del caballero con su propio pecho, acercándose mucho a su rostro.

Los ojos dorados lucen peligrosos y Akaashi tiene miedo al verlo así. 

"¡No, Bokuto!" Akaashi agarra el brazo de Bokuto tratando de hacerlo retroceder, el caballero por el otro lado lleva la mano hacia el mango de su espada, amenazador.

"¡No! ¡Pare!" Ahora es Akaashi quien empuja al caballero enojado.

"¡Pero qué diablos!" El caballero dice enojado. "¿Quiénes son ustedes de todos modos? ¿Son parientes?"

"¡Su hermano! ¡Soy su hermano!" Bokuto habla en voz alta mientras Akaashi intenta sujetar sus brazos y calmarlo.

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes, payaso?" El caballero bufa. "Entra de una vez."

Al ingresar en la habitación Akaashi puede ver que Kenma está en la misma posición en que le había dejado.

Kuroo está más pálido, el color huye de su rostro y su respiración es irregular. Está empeorando.

La ira anterior desaparece de Bokuto en cuando sus ojos se posan en Kuroo. Traga en seco apretando la mano de Akaashi con más fuerza, demora en la puerta, aturdido.

No se aproxima mucho, permanece al pie de la cama y no toca a Kuroo. Sufre llorando en silencio, los vivaces ojos dorados sin brillo alguno.

Akaashi permanece a su lado sosteniendo su mano, apoya la cabeza en el hombro del pescador.

Un velo cubre la habitación, dejando todo en silencio, nadie hace ruido o habla.

Los temblores comienzan lentamente y luego se hacen más visibles, las manos y los brazos de Kuroo se agitan en espasmos.

Kenma se levanta de la cama y, por primera vez, retira su mirada de Kuroo para encarar a Akaashi y Bokuto que están más apartados.

"¡Él está frío!" Kenma dice con un gemido.

Akaashi suelta la mano de Bokuto, que intenta agarrarlo de nuevo, calma al pescador con la mirada y se va al lado de la cama.

Se quita la chaqueta negra que Kuroo le prestó y le cubre el pecho lleno de vendajes.

Todos sienten aprensión cuando la respiración de Kuroo falla, y jadea. Kenma se sienta en la cama de nuevo, acercándose lo más posible, casi acostado a su lado.

La voz de Kuroo es un soplo, sus labios azules llaman en su lecho de muerte el nombre de Kenma por última vez.


	19. Extra: El Poema de Kuroo

En la sangre de mis venas corre odio  
Desconociendo el cariño, huraño me torno  
Es negra y blanca mi pesimista vida  
La cicatriz de la violencia olvido en la bebida.

Levanto el rostro hacia tu presencia iluminada  
Cabellos rubios una corona dorada  
El corazón sombrío se henchía de esperanza  
Envuelto en tu aura angelical mi cuerpo descansa.

La despedida es difícil cuando es tan dulce el gusto  
Parto con la imagen de tu bello rostro  
En las cenizas yazgo, en el corazón un emblema  
Cierro los ojos y duermo amándote, Kenma. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lastimosamente no conseguí mantener la rima en un par de lineas :'(


	20. Extra: El regalo de Akaashi

Algunos meses más en el futuro de los acontecimientos actuales de la historia, pero antes de su fin, un mensajero llama a la puerta de la casa del pescador Bokuto.

Akaashi atiende y escucha el mensaje cuidadosamente. Es la primera vez que alguien le envía un mensaje a él, se asombra porque es una invitación a una reunión.

Al día siguiente Akaashi se calza las botas, viste la chaqueta negra con las iniciales bordadas, y se coloca unos guantes y una bufanda. Es diciembre, hace bastante frío y la nieve cae del cielo.

Sale ansioso de casa, no imagina la razón por la que el Caballero de la Guardia Real, Iwaizumi, quiere encontrarlo en el jardín de la ciudad.

En primavera, el jardín es muy bonito y los macizos están repletos de flores de colores.

En invierno, sin embargo, no hay flores. El rocío se congela y quema el césped, y los árboles pierden sus hojas.

Iwaizumi está sentado en un banco cerca de la fuente. Se ha envuelto en la capa azul cielo del uniforme de la Guardia y utiliza un gorro de lana suave en la cabeza.

En el momento en que lo ve llama el nombre de Akaashi, soltando vaho por la boca. 

"¡Akaashi! ¡Buenos días!" Iwaizumi dice levantándose y Akaashi lo saluda.

"¿Me esperas un momento? Voy a comprar una bebida caliente." Iwaizumi indica un carrito de vino y chocolate caliente parado en la entrada del jardín.

Akaashi asiente con la cabeza y espera en el banco. A pesar del frío, muchas personas pasean por ahí.

Los niños juegan aguardando expectantes que empiece a nevar.

Iwaizumi regresa con dos vasos de cartón, que sueltan volutas de vapor debido al líquido caliente.

Le ofrece un vaso a Akaashi que acepta agradeciendo avergonzado y se sienta a su lado.

Después de dar un sorbo de la dulce bebida, el caballero sonríe y el otro se impresiona.

Ve a Iwaizumi sonriendo por primera vez desde que lo conoció. Tal vez por ser algo inusual, considera la sonrisa hermosa. 

"Me encanta esta época del año." El caballero dice animado. "La ciudad está toda decorada. La gente parece más feliz y también hace frío."

"¿Le gusta a nieve, Iwaizumi-san?" Akaashi pregunta. "Yo nunca la había visto. Pienso que es preciosa, aunque no me gusta el frío."

"¿En tu reino no nieva en invierno?" Iwaizumi le cuestiona. "¿Es un lugar en el que hace calor todo el año?"

Akaashi hace una mueca sin saber qué responder. Toma un sorbo de chocolate caliente y se quema la lengua.

"No es frío ni caliente. Nuestro cuerpo regula la temperatura y por lo tanto no usamos ropa." Akaashi dice soplando su lengua. 

"¿Qué? ¿No usan ropa?" Iwaizumi frunce el ceño confundido. "¿Quieres decir que no usan abrigos y ropas abrigadoras? ¿Es eso?"

Él no responde y mira con aprensión al caballero. Afortunadamente el otro no continúa con el tema y se ocupa en tomar su chocolate. 

"Te llamé porque quiero preguntarte algo sobre Oikawa." Iwaizumi dice sonriendo. "¿Qué tipo de regalo le gustaría recibir?"

"¿Regalo? No lo sé." Akaashi responde sorprendido.

"¿Cómo no sabes? Son primos." Iwaizumi insiste. "Oikawa habla bastante de ti, sé que son muy unidos."

Akaashi piensa que se ha metido en un lío y bebe su chocolate nervioso.

"Pensé en regalarle una chalina." Iwaizumi continúa. "¿Qué opinas? ¿Qué color le gusta?"

"Rosa. Sin duda, le gusta el rosa." Dice Akaashi. "Pero no creo que él usaría una chalina."

"¿No?" Iwaizumi curva las esquinas de la boca, frustrado. "Qué tonto soy. Ella es una princesa. Por supuesto que no usaría una chalina. Sólo debe vestir ropa fina." 

El caballero posa el vaso de chocolate caliente en el banco y se inclina hacia adelante mirando sus propias botas.

"Una joya. Tal vez sea más apropiado comprar una joya." Iwaizumi mira serio a Akaashi. "Aunque no tenga dinero para comprar algo extravagante ¿Cuál es la piedra preciosa favorita de ella?"

"No sé." Akaashi se encoge de hombros. "Nunca lo he visto usando joyas. Sólo adornando su cabello.".

Iwaizumi pide ansioso que Akaashi siga hablando.

"De vez en cuando Oikawa pone conchas de colores y perlas en su cabello." Akaashi explica. "Piensa que es bonito."

"Oh!" Iwaizumi suspira sonriendo. "Imagino que se verá maravillosa." 

Akaashi hace una mueca. "¿Por qué está tan preocupado en darle un regalo a Oikawa?"

"Bueno, por que es Navidad." Iwaizumi responde.

No es la primera vez que Akaashi escucha acerca de la Navidad. Sabe que es una celebración, pero no tiene ningún conocimiento de ello.

"¿Y qué tiene que ver la Navidad con los regalos?" Akaashi pregunta con incertidumbre.

"En Navidad se dan regalos a tus seres queridos." El caballero lo mira confundido y continúa con algo de timidez. "Es un día para pasarlo junto a quien consideras importante, familia o novia.".

Naturalmente Akaashi piensa en Bokuto. Está encantado con la costumbre humana y decide que quiere darle un regalo al pescador.

"¡Suena maravilloso!" Akaashi habla entusiasmado. "¿Qué se regala en Navidad?"

"¿Eh?" Iwaizumi pregunta perplejo. "¿Le quieres dar un regalo a alguien?"

"¡Sí, quiero darle un regalo a Bokuto-san!" Akaashi sonríe.

"¿Es tu novia?" Iwaizumi pregunta.

"No" Akaashi explica. "Los dos vivimos juntos en la misma casa. Es una persona especial para mí."

"¿Vives con una doncella? ¿Los dos solos en la misma casa?" Iwaizumi le interroga ruborizado.

"Bokuto no es una doncella." Dice Akaashi. "Él es un pescador."

"¡Ah, entiendo! Es sólo un amigo." Iwaizumi ríe colocando una mano sobre su pecho. "También quiero dar regalos a dos de mis amigos." 

"Él no es sólo un amigo." Akaashi dice pensativo. "Estamos juntos".

"Somos..." El caballero observa como Akaashi trata de encontrar la palabra. "No sé cómo llamar a lo que somos. Sólo sé que me gusta y quiero darle un regalo."

Iwaizumi frunce el ceño confundido. "Bueno, si no sabes qué regalare a tu amigo, dile cuán importante lo consideras y expresa los buenos sentimientos que tienes por él." 

"¿De verdad? ¿Sólo decir eso ya es un regalo de Navidad?" Akaashi pregunta admirado y el caballero asiente con confianza.

"Creo que también usted debería hacer eso." Dice Akaashi. "Dígale a Oikawa lo importante que es para usted. Estoy seguro de que le gustará más que una joya.".

El rostro del caballero se pone rojo y desvía la mirada avergonzado. "Está bien. Puede ser que le regale eso."

Akaashi sonríe en respuesta y ambos terminan su chocolate caliente observando a los niños, felices con la nieve que comienza a caer.

 

¸¸.♬´¯`♬¸¸

 

Akaashi tamborilea los dedos sobre la mesa mirando el reloj de cuerda. Bokuto llegará en cualquier momento.

Cuando escucha el ruido en la puerta principal corre a su encuentro. El pescador sonríe sorprendido.

"¿Me estabas esperando en la puerta, Akaashi?" Bokuto ríe. "Parece que estás esperando la llegada de Papá Noel."

"¡Sí!" Akaashi dice emocionado y el pescador lo mira con curiosidad.

Akaashi lleva de la mano al pescador hasta una silla. Le hace sentarse y toma otra para sí mismo.

"¿Qué haces?" Bokuto pregunta divertido, están sentados uno frente al otro.

"Quiero darle un regalo de Navidad." Akaashi sonríe y el pescador parpadea sorprendido.

"Mi regalo es decirle que es muy especial para mí." Akaashi dice mirando los ojos dorados del otro. "Cuando busqué en mi corazón, descubrí que desde hace mucho siento que nos complementamos. Como almas gemelas". 

Los ojos de Bokuto se ensanchan y sueltan chispas. Tiene la boca entreabierta, deslumbrado.

Lo contempla en silencio, fascinado por las palabras.

"Déjeme cantar para usted, Bokuto-san." Akaashi suelta la mano del otro y da un suave beso en cada mejilla del pescador.

Entonces cierra los ojos y canta con voz agraciada.

 

"Busqué en el fondo del mar

Lo más bello para regalar.

Cerca de los corales capturé unos pececitos rayados

Pero no son tan bonitos como sus ojos dorados.

Junto a una roca encontré una concha espiralada

Pero no es fascinante como su risa animada.

De las olas junté la espuma delicada

Pero no es tan suave como su boca apasionada.

Del interior de una ostra tomé la perla de mayor valor

Pero no es preciosa como estar en su abrazo acogedor.

Sólo me queda entonces darle una canción

Canto para usted el amor de mi corazón de tritón." 

 

Tan pronto termina de cantar y abre los ojos, nota que Bokuto tiene el rostro sonrojado y una expresión seria.

"¿Bokuto?" Pregunta Akaashi preocupado. "¿No le gustó?"

Bokuto esconde su rostro entre las manos, después de largos minutos levanta la mirada y suspira.

"Akaashi, eres tan lindo que pareces salido de un sueño." Bokuto dice en voz baja.

El pescador sujeta el rostro del moreno entre sus manos y besa sus labios. En seguida, lo abraza apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Akaashi hace mimos en el cabello de Bokuto con un movimiento lento. Permanecen así por mucho tiempo.

Cuando el pescador se aparta, acaricia el rostro de Akaashi con los dedos.

"Me encantó tu regalo, Akaashi. Es la mejor Navidad aunque aún sea 22." Bokuto dice tomando la mano del otro en las suyas.

"¿Qué tiene?" Akaashi pregunta sin entender.

"Es en Navidad, el día 25, en que se dan los regalos". Bokuto dice sonriendo. "Me has dado tu regalo por adelantado."

El moreno cruza los brazos sintiéndose un poco molesto y Bokuto se apresura a darle un beso.

"Creo que tengo que darte mi regalo por adelantado también." Bokuto susurra en su oído.

Akaashi lo mira desconcertado y Bokuto suelta una risa. Repentinamente levanta de la silla al moreno, cargándolo.

Besa a Akaashi apasionadamente mientras lo lleva en brazos a la habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Ah!! Este capitulo se escribió el 22 de diciembre, para Navidad. De alguna forma terminé actualizando ¡casi 3 meses después! ;A; Lo siento, espero lo hayan disfrutado *D*


	21. Chapter 21

La débil voz de Kuroo llamando por Kenma deja a todos atónitos. El rubio contempla el rostro lívido entre lágrimas, un gemido escapa de su boca.

Bokuto tiene un sobresalto y va al lado de la cama tirando de Akaashi por la mano, llora y se suena la nariz.

Akaashi también llora, no quiere creer que Kuroo se está yendo. Los recuerdos regresan y se da cuenta que pelearon la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

Kuroo se fue sin decir adiós o sin sonreír de su tan característica forma irónica. La imagen de su espalda alejándose en aquella ocasión le aflige. No quiere que ese sea su último recuerdo.

"Él no puede morir." Akaashi dice con voz entrecortada. "Tenemos que hacer algo."

Los otros no escuchan y permanecen absortos en sus propias penas.

"Bokuto." Akaashi dice urgente. "La poción. Podemos hacer una poción."

Lentamente Bokuto gira hacia a él y pasa los dedos por las lágrimas que caen en sus mejillas.

"Bokuto..." dice Akaashi emocionado, cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza apartando el llanto.

"Si hacemos la poción y Kuroo se transforma en un tritón, tal vez pueda sobrevivir a la lesión." Akaashi sujeta con firmeza el hombro de Bokuto.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Akaashi?" el pescador le pregunta con voz ronca. 

"Si hacemos una poción mezclando la sangre de mi padre con sangre humana podemos transformar a Kuroo en tritón." Dice Akaashi. "No sé si funcionará, pero quiero que sobreviva."

Los ojos de Bokuto se ensanchan y frunce el ceño sin comprender. Akaashi ve vacilación en su rostro.

"Esta alterado, Akaashi. No existe ninguna poción que transforme a las personas." Kenma se seca las lágrimas. "Es sólo fantasía sobre sirenas.".

"Disculpe, Kenma." Akaashi traga en seco. "Pero no hablo fantasías. Las sirenas existen y se puede hacer una poción.".

"¿Sirenas? ¿Estás hablando de los papeles sobre sirenas que olvidaste en casa?" Bokuto pregunta.

Cuando Akaashi salió de la casa de Bokuto, olvidó la copia del libro de Kenma y, probablemente, el pescador la vio.

"Sí. La receta de la poción está en esa copia." Akaashi dice.

"He leído el libro sobre sirenas innumerables veces. Es imposible creer que sea real." El rubio comenta.

Kenma encara a Akaashi, no hay irritación en sus ojos solo sufrimiento.

"No sé cómo convencerlos. Les pido que me crean." Akaashi insiste.

"Yo creo." Bokuto habla recuperándose. "¿Qué es esa poción? ¿Qué hago?"

Akaashi tiene el impulso de abrazar a Bokuto, pero se controla. Torpemente busca en los bolsillos de su pantalón sin encontrar nada.

"Dentro de la chaqueta de Kuroo hay un frasco con sangre." Akaashi dice y Bokuto hurga en el bolsillo de la chaqueta negra cuidadosamente, debido a la lesión en el pecho de Kuroo.

Retira la mano sosteniendo una piruleta. Todos la miran fijamente durante unos segundos afectados por el surrealismo de la escena. 

"El otro bolsillo." Akaashi corrige rápido y Bokuto retira el frasco.

Kenma toma el frasco deprisa de la mano del otro y estudia el líquido rojo con cuidado, luego mira a Akaashi interrogándolo.

"Esa sangre es mi padre, es necesaria para la poción.". Akaashi dice. "El cuerpo de Kuroo cambiará y dejará de ser humano, por lo que quizás la herida se regenere. No sé... pero podemos intentar".

"Suponiendo que sea posible. ¿Depende de usted o de mí tomar esa decisión?" Kenma murmura. "La decisión de extender la vida de Kuroo o su sufrimiento físico. Convertirnos en dioses que conducen la vida de aquellos a quienes aman. ¿Eso es amar?" 

Las palabras de Kenma enmudecen a Akaashi, en ningún momento vio las cosas desde esa perspectiva.

A su lado Bokuto se agita, puede sentir que algo está a punto de estallar en el interior del pescador.

Probablemente él no entiende las palabras de Kenma. Akaashi lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que el pescador no desperdicia tiempo con muchas reflexiones. Es una persona instintiva y práctica.

El instinto de Bokuto le indica que cuestionar la posibilidad de hacer sobrevivir a su amigo es inaceptable, algo que provoca su ira.

En ese momento la respiración de Kuroo falla, exhala con un gemido entrecortado. No puede respirar adecuadamente, tiene el rostro completamente lívido y los labios azules.

"¡Ah!" Kenma exclama con voz aguda, llorando. "No creo en esa opción, pero es lo que nos queda. Ya se trate de una promesa o una maldición.".

"Si depende de una elección voy a ser egoísta y decidir sobre la vida de Kuroo.". Kenma traga en seco. "Haga la poción, Akaashi-san.".

Akaashi toma un vaso junto a la jarra de vidrio sobre la mesita en la pared y, extiende la mano pidiendo a Kenma le entregue el frasco con sangre.

"También necesitamos sangre humana." Akaashi mira a Bokuto y Kenma. "No puede ser la mía ni tampoco la de Kuroo.".

Bokuto extrae una pequeña navaja que lleva en el cinturón, la hoja no es mayor que su dedo índice, la utiliza en el trabajo para cortar las redes que se enredan o enrollan.

"Use mi sangre." Kenma declara y pregunta. "Bokuto-san, no soy capaz de cortarme. ¿Puede hacerlo usted?".

Bokuto toma la mano de Kenma, que se retrae al contacto. Es muy desagradable para él que el pescador tome su mano.

No se queja cuando Bokuto corta la palma de su mano y Akaashi recoge las gotas que fluyen en el vaso.

Entonces Akaashi vierte la sangre de padre, mezclando ambas.

"Sangre de la tierra. Sangre del mar". Akaashi recita conforme leyó en las instrucciones de la copia del libro. "Une la carne humana con la cola de pez y renace con una nueva forma."

No pasa nada y no sabe si ha funcionado, mira inseguro a los otros. Bokuto hace un gesto ansioso para que le de la sangre a Kuroo.

La boca entreabierta de Kuroo se tiñe de rojo. Bokuto levanta la cabeza de su amigo de la almohada para que trague todo, entonces Kenma limpia la sangre de su boca con suavidad.

Ellos aguardan expectantes hasta que la espera se vuelve casi insoportable.

"¿Está funcionando?" Bokuto pregunta.

"No lo sé." Akaashi responde incómodo, los ojos dorados de Bokuto parecen ser capaces de atravesar su cuerpo.

La mirada de Kenma es aún peor, porque sabe que el rubio no lo culpará o se molestará con él, sea cual sea el resultado. Esto hace que se sienta aún más aprensivo.

Gradualmente la respiración de Kuroo se regulariza, antes débil se torna ahora más fuerte, su pecho sube y baja rítmicamente. Sus labios azules ganan un poco de color, así como su rostro.

Kenma sorprendido se lleva las manos a la boca, está asombrado por la mejora de Kuroo y murmura que está viendo algo increíble.

Mientras Bokuto ríe eufórico, abraza la cintura de Akaashi celebrando.

El propio Akaashi está emocionado. La vida que antes se escapaba retorna al cuerpo. Sin embargo, una preocupación ocupa su mente, agitándolo.

"Kuroo tiene que permanecer en el agua." Akaashi levanta sus manos a la cabeza. "Los tritones no sobreviven lejos del mar.".

Kenma y Bokuto se congelan y observan a Akaashi, alarmados. El alivio por ver a Kuroo mejorando no dura más de unos pocos minutos.

"Yo llevo la parte superior." Bokuto da órdenes apuntando. "Akaashi, carga las piernas.".

"No golpee su cabeza, Bokuto-san!". Kenma chilla yendo de un lado a otro. "¡Tenga cuidado con la herida en su pecho!"

Bokuto levanta a Kuroo por debajo de sus brazos mientras Akaashi sostiene los tobillos. La chaqueta negra que cubre su pecho se desliza hasta el suelo siendo olvidada debajo de la cama.

Kenma corre a la puerta y espía a través de una rendija, sin notar el libro con la sirena en la portada caído a sus pies.

"El caballero continúa en el pasillo." Kenma se queja. "No nos dejará salir."

La rabia se manifiesta en una mueca en el rostro de Bokuto y sonríe mostrando los dientes. "¡Ah, sí que nos dejará salir! Akaashi, vuelve hasta la cama para dejar a Kuroo."

"¡No, Bokuto-san! ¿Qué va a hacer con el caballero?" pregunta Akaashi en pánico.

"No tenemos tiempo. Si pelea con el caballero, todos sabrán que nos estamos llevando a Kuroo. ¿Qué haremos?" Kenma dice angustiado.

"Está bien." Bokuto habla contrariado, dando nuevas órdenes. "Vamos a saltar por la ventana." 

"¡¿Qué?!" Akaashi y Kenma preguntan, pasmados.

"Estamos a la altura del suelo. Vamos a saltar por la ventana." Bokuto explica. "Kenma va primero y me ayuda a salir de espaldas sin caer y luego Akaashi pasa llevando las piernas."

"¡Bokuto!" Exclama Akaashi.

"Buena idea. Hagamos eso." Kenma dice decidido y Akaashi lo mira espantado.

El procedimiento de pasar a Kuroo por la ventana es delicado y Kenma casi sufre un infarto porque Bokuto no logra ser cuidadoso. 

La lesión de Kuroo permanece igual, pero su rostro se ve más saludable y sus manos están cálidas.

El temor a ser vistos a través de las ventanas hace que lleven a Kuroo deprisa, cruzando el césped de los terrenos del hospital hasta que avistan un caballo.

"¡Tomemos ese caballo!" Bokuto dice con firmeza. "Tráelo, Kenma."

Kenma deja escapar un gemido y Bokuto lo anima diciendo que debe ser valiente y que todos dependen de él. Entonces el rubio respira profundo y trae el caballo por la brida.

"Monta, Kenma. Soy el único que puede levantar el peso de Kuroo a la silla." Bokuto dice y Kenma se niega, nunca tuvo la capacidad de montar a caballo.

"Akaashi. Es mejor que seas tú, serás capaz de sostener el cuerpo de Kuroo si empieza a caer." Bokuto busca apoyo.

"Nunca antes subí a un caballo." Akaashi dice nervioso. "No sé cómo."

"Yo le ayudo. Mi padre y hermanos siempre montaban y me obligaban a ayudarles cuando se disponían a cazar. Yo sé cómo hacerlo." Kenma habla tímido.

El caballo es un Silla – Francés castaño con un diamante blanco en su frente que desciende en una línea hasta la punta del hocico; las cuatro patas delgadas tienen manchas como calcetines blancos en sus cascos.

El animal es hermoso y está bien cuidado, sin duda, el dueño lo trata con esmero. Kenma le enseña a Akaashi que debe poner su pie en el estribo y mover la pierna al otro lado del asiento.

Akaashi tiene dificultad, Kenma habla de sostener firme el pomo con el que se impulsará para sentarse. Consigue montar, pero patea al rubio por accidente. Pide disculpas varias veces y el otro lo tranquiliza diciendo que no es nada.

Bokuto logra colocar a Kuroo sobre el caballo con la ayuda de Akaashi.

El animal protesta por el peso, más es dócil y Kenma comienza a tirar del arnés haciéndolo caminar poco a poco.

Lentamente toman el camino a la playa. Bokuto sostiene una pierna y un brazo de Kuroo a un lado del caballo mientras Akaashi lo sujeta por las axilas para que no se caiga hacia delante. Kenma los conduce.

"Este caballo debe ser del Caballero de la Guardia". Kenma dice de repente y los otros preguntan el motivo. "Tiene el diseño de la corona en el faldón de cuero del asiento y también en la correa."

"¿Caballero de la Guardia?" Bokuto pregunta curioso.

"Son caballeros designados por el Rey para proteger a los ciudadanos y al reino." Dice Kenma. "Ellos son la Guardia."

Akaashi considera la explicación, él tampoco sabía con seguridad qué era La Guardia, sólo conocía a Iwaizumi.

Desmontan con mucho cuidado a Kuroo cuando llegan a la playa y dejan que el caballo se vaya, vagando sin rumbo.

Kenma comprueba los vendajes que envuelven el pecho de Kuroo y exclama sorprendido.

La herida se está cerrando. Kuroo no sólo está en mejores condiciones, también sus heridas se están curando mágicamente.

Se dirigen a un lado de la playa escondido por las rocas, en aquel lugar no serán vistos tan fácilmente.

Rápidamente sumergen a Kuroo en el agua sin que les importe mojar sus botas y ropa.

El tono de la piel de Kuroo se vuelve blanco casi traslucido. Kenma indica que la herida de espada en el pecho, y muchas otras cicatrices que poseía han desaparecido.

Kuroo brilla reflejando el sol de la tarde. Nadie conversa al estar muy sorprendidos con los cambios que se producen.

Además de que la piel de Kuroo se ha vuelo blanca y brillante, está completamente regenerada de las cicatrices y la herida de espada. 

Escamas brotan de sus piernas y emergen de la piel rasgando la tela de sus pantalones. Se encadenan uniéndose entre sí cubriendo toda la pierna.

En el lugar de los pies aparecen largos filamentos que se entrecruzan formando los delicados lóbulos de la aleta caudal.

"¿Qué es eso?" Kenma chilla al ser testigo de la transformación y la boca de Bokuto se abre hasta el suelo.

"Se está convirtiendo en un tritón." Akaashi sonríe. "Las escamas de la cola se están formando. Esta es la forma del cuerpo de las sirenas".

El único ojo de Kenma está muy abierto y Bokuto mira a Akaashi estupefacto.

"Ahora Kuroo ya no es humano." Akaashi mira a Bokuto. "Creo que se podrían decir que es un monstruo.".

Algunas cosas en la transformación de Kuroo dejan a Akaashi intrigado, no se parecen a nada que haya visto en un tritón antes. Kuroo tiene una aleta dorsal y los dientes son puntiagudos y afilados.

La cola de Kuroo es negra veteada de dorado. El color negro es también inusual, en general las sirenas tienen colas de vivos colores.

Kuroo tritón flota con la ayuda de los otros, Kenma sostiene su cabeza fuera del agua y es el primero en darse cuenta del movimiento de los párpados.

El rubio exclama avisando a todos, poco a poco el tritón se mueve y balbucea palabras sueltas.

Despierta abriendo lentamente los ojos, cansado y débil. Al recuperar los sentidos reconoce a Kenma con los ojos empañados.

"Ken...ma" Kuroo demuestra entendimiento y provoca que el rubio llore.

Kenma está completamente mojado, a diferencia de los otros, se arrodilló en el agua para sostener a Kuroo durante la transformación. Ahora ríe y llora al mismo tiempo.

"Kuroo." Kenma dice con voz estridente.

El tritón sonríe revelando una hilera de dientes puntiagudos, su aspecto es un poco aterrador, pero es posible reconocerlo fácilmente.

Ellos saben que, incluso con una apariencia diferente, por dentro Kuroo sigue siendo el mismo.

"Bro". Kuroo dice sonriendo al ver a Bokuto, que se ríe y pasa la mano por el cabello desordenado de su amigo.

"Bonito". El tritón voltea hacia Akaashi, que tampoco puede contener las lágrimas.


	22. Chapter 22

Permanecen en el mar con Kuroo.

Le ayudan a recuperar la lucidez haciendo que responda preguntas sencillas hasta tener certeza de que su raciocinio se ha normalizado.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Sientes dolor o alguna otra cosa?" Kenma pregunta tratando de ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

"Yo... no siento dolor, pero me siento muy raro." Kuroo responde.

El rubio lo mira con aprensión. La confusión se dibuja en el rosto de Kuroo, percibe que algo está mal por la forma en que se comporta Kenma.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estamos en el agua?". Kuroo pregunta agitado.

Torpemente intenta levantarse, pero la cola negra le entorpece y se hunde.

"¡¿Pero qué mierda es esa?!" el tritón grita lleno de pánico al ver la cola en lugar de sus piernas.

Se agita alborotado salpicando por todas partes cuando golpea la superficie del agua con la cola descontrolada.

"¡Por favor, cálmese!" Akaashi se apresura a sujetarlo mientras Kenma llama su nombre con voz aguda.

"¡Bro!" La voz alta de Bokuto sobresale en medio de la confusión. "Ya basta. Estás asustando a Kenma".

Kuroo se detiene mirando a su amigo pescador, en seguida voltea a ver a Kenma notando lo asustado que está.

"Kuroo, cálmese." Akaashi le tranquiliza. "Voy a explicarle lo que está pasando.". 

La atención de Kuroo se dirige a Akaashi y el otro habla lentamente para que pueda entender.

"Su cuerpo ha cambiado. Ahora usted es un tritón." dice Akaashi. "En lugar de piernas tiene una cola de sirena, también tiene una aleta en la espalda. Puede que tome un poco de tiempo en acostumbrarse, pero va a estar bien y conseguirá a vivir como tritón.". 

Tan pronto como oye las palabras de Akaashi, Kuroo ríe mostrando sus dientes afilados, dejando a todos perplejos.

Él sostiene su vientre y entrecierra los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas de risa, gradualmente su reacción exaltada desaparece siendo reemplazada por gemidos lastimeros.

"No estoy alucinando ¿verdad?" Kuroo gime pasando sus manos por las escamas negras de la cola. "Esto es una locura.". 

"Es difícil de creer, pero es cierto, Kuroo." Kenma habla, paciente. "¿Puedes recordar lo que sucedió?".

Después de algunos instantes de silencio Kuroo se limita a hacer un gesto negativo.

"Estabas gravemente herido.". El rubio toca el pecho desnudo del tritón en el lugar donde le atravesaron la espada.

El toque sorprende a Kuroo y coloca su mano sobre la del otro.

"Estás tocándome, Kenma.". El tritón habla emocionado.

Bokuto y Akaashi son incapaces de comprender la importancia del gesto.

Desde que Kuroo y Kenma se conocieron y a pesar de los años que viven juntos, el rubio jamás lo había tocado debido al trauma.

Constantemente Kuroo debía ser especialmente cuidadoso de no invadir el espacio personal del otro y, con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a vivir de esa manera. 

Por esta razón, el que Kenma coloque la mano en su pecho espontáneamente, le deja muy sorprendido y feliz.

El rubio sonríe manteniendo el contacto y acaricia el flequillo desordenado del tritón suavemente.

"Ah Kuroo, tu herida era terrible." Murmura Kenma. "Era imposible que sobrevivas".

Bokuto traga en seco y confirma moviendo la cabeza.

La seriedad inusual en el rostro del pescador deja a Kuroo ansioso y pide a Kenma le siga contando.

"Akaashi-san y yo supimos que estabas en el hospital y fuimos para allá. Después Bokuto fue a verte lo más rápido que pudo." El rostro del rubio se aflige.

"Pensé que morirías." Las lágrimas caen de su único ojo.

"Akaashi-san insistió cuando yo ya no tenía esperanza. Él hizo una poción mágica que te convirtió en tritón." Dice Kenma. "Él salvó tu vida, Kuroo.".

"No es verdad." Akaashi interviene. "Kenma estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado y dio su propia sangre para salvarle. Él estaba muy preocupado, Kuroo.".

El rubio niega llorando, se siente culpable por no haber creído que la poción era real. 

"Perdóneme. Fui escéptico, si dependiese de mi juicio racional, él estaría muerto ahora.".

Kuroo se agita al verlo triste e intenta abrazarlo sin conseguirlo. En repetidas ocasiones le pide que no llore ni pida perdón.

De pronto Bokuto cruza el brazo por el pecho de Kuroo y sostiene la parte humana fuera del agua.

De este modo, es capaz de abrazar a Kenma, unidos en un abrazo Kuroo susurra palabras de aliento en el oído del rubio.

Bokuto voltea la cabeza en un intento de darles privacidad, aunque el gesto sólo sirve para mostrar consideración. 

"Gracias". Kuroo agradece al pescador, que en respuesta le ofrece su habitual sonrisa radiante.

"¿Me cuentan cómo exactamente terminé con una herida tan grave?" Pregunta el tritón.

"Akaashi me dijo que fuiste herido en un duelo." Bokuto responde. "No estoy seguro de los detalles, él y Kenma que estaban allí.".

"¿Duelo? No recuerdo ningún duelo." Kuroo pasa la mano por su frente. "Mi cabeza está confusa.".

"No hubo ningún duelo." Kenma le lanza una mirada penetrante a Bokuto. "No pienses en eso ahora, no te hace mal el que no consigas recordar.".

Bokuto frunce el ceño mirando al rubio, pero no tiene tiempo de decir nada porque Akaashi se anticipa.

"Yo también estuve confundido, pero después de descansar mi cabeza, conseguí recordar en orden." Akaashi lo tranquiliza. "Creo que es un efecto secundario de la transformación.". 

La declaración de Akaashi deja a Bokuto y Kenma curiosos.

Intercambian miradas y el rubio le pide en voz baja al pescador no preguntar nada, considera que Kuroo ya tienen mucho con qué lidiar.

El agotamiento de Kuroo es perceptible. Todos se admiran de que haya conseguido recuperar la conciencia y hablar correctamente, sin duda, se esfuerza para demostrar que se encuentra bien.

Akaashi busca la mirada de Bokuto, le preocupa que Kuroo se sobrecargue.

El pescador capta el mensaje y se acerca a los otros dos pensando qué decir.

Sin embargo, no es necesario decir nada, Kenma es suficientemente sensible como para darse cuenta de que Kuroo debe descansar.

"¿Kuroo, por qué no duermes un poco?". El rubio dice en voz baja. "Me quedaré aquí en el agua contigo.".

"Oh no.". Akaashi interfiere. "Kuroo sólo va a conseguir descansar si va para aguas profundas, no en la superficie.

Una expresión afligida aparece en el rostro de Kenma.

"Nunca nadé en esta zona, no la conozco.". Akaashi dice. "Tendrá que buscar algún refugio para dormir.".

"¿Refugio? ¿Qué tipo de refugio?". Kuroo pregunta desconcertado.

"Puede ser un arrecife de coral, con grutas en la roca o cuevas submarinas." El otro explica. "Un lugar en el que la temperatura del agua sea agradable y pueda mantenerse a salvo.".

El tritón absorbe las palabras, su razonamiento no es rápido.

"Kuroo no puede ir nadando por allí." Kenma protesta. "Él debe quedarse aquí cerca de nosotros.". 

"Los tritones sólo pueden dormir en el fondo del mar, Kenma-san. No es peligroso." Akaashi intenta calmarlo. "Sólo manténgase alejado de los calamares y los pulpos, que son traicioneros y te sofocan sin previo aviso. Los tiburones son como los perros, sólo atacan si los toca o invade su territorio.".

"¡Aah! ¡Kuroo no va a ir al fondo!" Kenma grita y suplica a Kuroo. "No vayas, es peligroso. Quiero quedarme tomando tu mano.".

La mirada del tritón se detiene en el rostro del rubio y frunce las cejas.

"¿Es realmente necesario que vaya, Akaashi?". Los ojos dorados de Bokuto están llenos de preguntas.

"Sí. Kuroo necesita ir al fondo." Akaashi dice avergonzado.

"Kenma, ¿No quieres que Kuroo se sane?" Bokuto pregunta. "Y tú, Bro, ¿No quieres estar más fuerte?".

"Sí. Mi cabeza está empezando a doler." Kuroo responde aturdido. "Kenma, voy a estar bien. No tengo idea de lo que está pasando, pero siento que me voy a sentir mejor después de descansar.".

"¡No!". El rubio se queja.

"Vamos, Kenma." Kuroo toma la mano de Kenma para transmitirle confianza.

Cuando por fin Kenma acepta, Kuroo está adormilado.

Acuerdan encontrarse en el mismo lugar a la mañana siguiente y el tritón se zambulle desapareciendo en la espuma de las olas.

"Salgamos del agua. Hace frío." Bokuto llama a los otros.

Dentro de poco tiempo caerá el ocaso y el clima comienza a enfriarse. Antes de que alguien mencione ir a casa, Kenma habla.

"Yo me quedo aquí en la playa." Dice decidido. "Kuroo puede necesitar ayuda y aparecer durante la noche.".

"Kenma-san, usted está todo mojado. No hemos almorzado y son las 5 de la tarde." Akaashi trata de persuadirlo. "Kuroo va a estar bien.".

"He decidido que me quedaré. Bokuto-san y Akaashi-san pueden volver a casa." El rubio insiste. "Voy a pasar la noche aquí.".

"Quedémonos todos." Bokuto sorprende a Akaashi. "Haré un campamento y esperaremos juntos hasta el amanecer. ¿No es mejor así?".

"Sí. Suena excelente, Bokuto-san.". Akaashi sonríe pensando en lo gentil que es Bokuto.

Cavan un agujero en la arena y recogen hojas secas de palmeras haciendo una fogata con ellas, luego, se sientan juntos observando la puesta de sol.

Sucedieron tantas cosas impresionantes durante el día que nadie sabe cómo iniciar una conversación.

Inesperadamente, es Kenma quien comienza.

"Akaashi-san, sabe mucho acerca de las sirenas. Es asombroso que tenga tanto conocimiento de ello.". Kenma comenta.

Bokuto estudia a Akaashi con curiosidad, está extrañamente silencioso sentado en la arena cerca de él.

Akaashi puede notar que hay muchas preguntas en los ojos del pescador.

Por un buen tiempo, al moreno le preocupó el momento que tendría que enfrentarse a él, asumiendo que no sabría qué palabras decir.

Pero ahora, llegado el momento, está tranquilo y no vacila.

Reconoce que debe explicaciones de cuando abandonó la casa del otro dejando sólo un mensaje de despedida atrás y también sobre la transformación de Kuroo.

"Quiero contarles algo.". Akaashi dice mirando a Bokuto. "Siento que hay muchas cosas que debo aclarar.".

Los ojos dorados de Bokuto están fijos en él, reflejan las llamas de la fogata que los hace lucir aún más brillantes. 

"Soy un tritón." Él les revela. "Como Kuroo, tenía una cola y mi cuerpo no era humano.".

Kenma asiente en silencio, dejándolo sorprendido por su reacción impasible.

Se admira de que el rubio haya conseguido asumir todo solamente por los eventos ocurridos.

Por otro lado, los ojos de Bokuto se ensanchan por la sorpresa e intenta decir algo. Parece debatir si debe hablar, pero no dice nada, luciendo incómodo.

"Yo vivía en un castillo en el fondo del mar hasta el día en que Bokuto-san me encontró herido en la playa." Akaashi cuenta.

"Tomé una poción que me hizo humano." Él continúa. "Pero no lo hice por voluntad propia. Me engañaron.".

"¡Akaashi! ¿Engañado por quién?" Bokuto dice en voz alta. "¿Fue el que te hirió?".

"No, yo me lastimé en un cardumen." Akaashi baja los ojos disgustado. "Fue mi tía. Ella hizo la poción y me convenció de tomarla mintiendo que era otra cosa.".

"¿Por qué su tía hizo eso, Akaashi-san?" Pregunta Kenma conmocionado. "¿No le agrada?".

"Siempre pensé que le agradaba, pero estaba equivocado." El rostro de Akaashi luce abatido. "No tengo idea de cuáles son sus motivaciones.".

"Tal vez porque soy el príncipe heredero al trono y ella tenga algún plan turbio." Akaashi suspira. "O ella simplemente me odia y quería maltratarme.". 

Bokuto resopla abriendo la boca. "¿Un príncipe? ¿Eres un príncipe, Akaashi?".

El otro asiente avergonzado y el pescador lo observa largamente.

"¿Por qué no me contaste algo tan importante?" la voz de Bokuto está ronca. "¿No confías en mí?". 

"Oh, no Bokuto-san." Akaashi dice desconcertado. "Confío plenamente en usted.".

"Tenía miedo de que no me creyera." Akaashi confiesa receloso. "Y después..."

El pecho de Akaashi se aprieta y le resulta difícil sostener la mirada de Bokuto, entonces esconde el rostro entre las manos.

Se siente tonto por no conseguir controlar sus sentimientos y su voz sale ahogada.

"Después que usted dijese que piensa que las sirenas son monstruos no quise forzarle mi compañía." Él empieza a llorar de frustración. "Entonces no me atreví a contarle porque sabía que ya no sentiría más amor por mí al saber que soy un tritón.".

"Entiendo que me odie ahora. O que le de asco." Akaashi solloza avergonzado.

El pescador permanece en silencio, tiene la boca abierta en estado de shock. Parpadea varias veces asimilando los sentimientos de Akaashi.

En su interior un torbellino de pensamientos confusos lo sofoca.

En ese momento Kenma se levanta acercándose a Akaashi y se sienta a su lado.

"Imagino cómo se sintió estando solo sin compartir eso con nadie." El rubio lo reconforta. "Me siento mal por haber negado la existencia de las sirenas tan obstinadamente.".

Akaashi se calma poco a poco y cuando levanta la cabeza su rostro luce enrojecido y húmedo.

"¿Me puede disculpar, Akaashi-san?" Kenma pregunta. "Voy a ser insolente y hacer un pedido. ¿Acepta continuar siendo mi amigo?".

"Por supuesto que usted es mi amigo, Kenma-san, nada ha cambiado." Akaashi lo calma. "Tampoco es necesario que se disculpe.".

El rubio sonríe en respuesta, pero luego deja escapar un "Achoo!" estridente.

"Lo siento." Kenma se apresura y se abraza a sí mismo temblando.

Todos están con la ropa y las botas mojadas, con el viento del anochecer el cuerpo se les enfría.

"Voy a casa por comida y mantas." Bokuto dice levantándose, no cruza mirada con Akaashi y se aleja sin esperar una respuesta.

La manera distante en que Bokuto habla entristece a Akaashi.

Observa al pescador caminando por la playa, en dirección a su casa.

"Akaashi-san, tengo que darle las gracias." Dice Kenma. "Tengo una deuda de por vida con usted. Salvó a Kuroo y le estoy eternamente agradecido.".

"No hay necesidad de agradecerme, Kenma-san. No hice nada para merecer su gratitud." Akaashi insiste. "Si hay alguien que estima a Kuroo, esa persona es usted.".

El rubio se sonroja tímido, pero cuando habla de nuevo tiene una expresión seria.

"¿Kuroo recuperará la memoria y recordará el duelo?" Kenma pregunta.

"No sé, Kenma-san. ¿Por qué?" Akaashi pregunta sorprendido.

"Sería mejor si jamás recordara." El rubio suspira. "¿Usted vio cómo todas las cicatrices desaparecieron de su cuerpo?".

Akaashi asiente, recordando.

"Así como las heridas de su cuerpo, me gustaría que los malos recuerdos desapareciesen." Kenma dice en voz baja. "No tengo derecho a decir esto, pero es muy injusto que el Gran Duque, quien tanto daño le ha hecho durante toda su vida, también casi lo haya matado.".

Akaashi traga en seco, él no es lo suficientemente cercano a Kuroo o Kenma para conocer sobre su vida privada.

Sin embargo, reflexionando en el hecho de que el Gran Duque es el padre de Kuroo y que lo haya herido de muerte, le revuelve el estómago. Era una monstruosidad.

"Entiendo si me juzga, Akaashi-san." Kenma continúa. "El Gran Duque es un hombre poderoso que tiene todo, no voy a dejar que él también nos tenga a ambos.".

"Él se llevó mi paz hace mucho tiempo, he estado encogido de miedo desde la noche en que hirió mi ojo hasta hoy." Dice Kenma. "Ahora él trató de tomar la vida de Kuroo y alejarlo de mí para siempre.".

"No voy a dejar que salga impune de eso." Murmura Kenma. "Ya no temblaré más de miedo.".

El odio en Kenma asusta a Akaashi, siente un sabor amargo al descubrir las cosas tan pesadas que el otro guarda en su interior.

El rubio estornuda de nuevo disipando el gesto siniestro del rostro delicado.

"Lo siento, Akaashi-san. Estoy hablando de lo que no debo.". Kenma se encoge de hombros.

Bokuto regresa, está usando ropa seca y trae una olla en la mano, debajo del brazo lleva las mantas.

Le entrega una a Kenma y duda al entregar otra para Akaashi, termina ofreciéndole otra manta al rubio para que la pase al otro.

En seguida distribuye la ropa seca, y luego se ocupa en picar patatas y zanahorias colocándolas en el caldero.

Kenma va a cambiarse detrás de una roca y Akaashi comienza a desnudarse allí mismo.

Repara en que Bokuto lo observa, ha dejado de picar las zanahorias y sigue con la mirada cada movimiento que hace.

El moreno se vuelve hacia él, haciendo que el pescador se sobresalte y vuelva picar las verduras fingiendo que no estaba mirando.

No hay duda de que Bokuto lo está evitando.

Debido a esto, cuando Akaashi termina de vestirse, se enrolla en la cubierta y se sienta apartado.

Comen hambrientos el guiso de pescado con patatas de Bokuto sin hablar mucho.

Kenma se duerme rápidamente, estaba cansado, el día le exigió mucho de su estado emocional.

Akaashi también se acuesta mientras Bokuto termina de limpiar los platos sucios de la cena.

Cuando el pescador termina el servicio, se acuesta frente a Akaashi, al otro lado de la fogata sin darle las buenas noches.

El cielo nocturno luce limpio y estrellado. Akaashi observa las estrellas bordeando la constelación de piscis.

Urano brilla débilmente, pero incluso la belleza que deleita sus ojos no aparta el dolor de su corazón roto.

Esperaba el rechazo de Bokuto, pero era mucho más difícil de soportar en la práctica.

Un movimiento al otro lado del fuego hace que Akaashi se de vuelta, dándole la espalda, de esa forma evitara verlo.

Tal vez el pescador no tenga sueño o va a alimentar el fuego, sin embargo lo escucha acercarse lentamente.

Reúne valor y se vuelve hacia él. Bokuto está sentado a su lado en la arena, los ojos dorados tienen una expresión profunda.

"¿Sucede algo, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi murmura, su corazón se agita en su pecho.

"Te he hecho mucho daño." Bokuto mira sus propias manos, puede notar su nerviosismo. 

Esto sobresalta a Akaashi, que se sienta inmediatamente frente a él.

"No fui capaz de darme cuenta del problema que pasabas. Soy un idiota que sólo te lastimó." Murmura Bokuto. "E incluso tuve el descaro de decir que me gustas.".

El pescador levanta la mirada de sus manos para observarlo.

"Creo que es mejor que nos separemos, Akaashi.". Dice Bokuto.

Las lágrimas empiezan a formarse y Akaashi trata de secarlas antes de que caigan.

Se siente frustrado y se maldice por no ser capaz de controlarse.

"Sí. Tiene razón, Bokuto-san.". Akaashi considera a Bokuto gentil por la delicadeza de rechazarlo directamente y no ignorarlo simplemente.

El rostro de Bokuto luce abatido y los ojos dorados se tornan opacos. Murmura en voz baja siendo imposible escucharlo.

"Disculpe por continuar teniendo sentimientos por usted." Akaashi dice entre lágrimas. "Prometo que los esconderé en lo más profundo de mi pecho.".

"¿Qué?" Bokuto se inclina hacia Akaashi sujetando su brazo. "Akaashi, ¿todavía tienes sentimientos por mí?".

"He dicho que las sirenas son monstruos y te hice daño.". Bokuto dice. "No me di cuenta de los problemas que estabas enfrentando. Aun así ¿todavía te gusto, Akaashi?".

El moreno baja el rostro avergonzado y asiente con un pequeño movimiento.

"No pienso que seas un monstruo, creí que las sirenas eran sólo leyendas. Sé que nunca le harías daño a una persona, Akaashi." Bokuto dice alto mezclando todo.

"Creo que eres hermoso por dentro y por fuera, no un monstruo." Bokuto lo sujeta por los hombros, tiene las manos temblorosas. "No puedo soportar estar lejos de ti. Humano o tritón, quédate conmigo, Akaashi." 

"¿Me puedes perdonar por decir esas cosas horribles que te hicieron daño?" Bokuto pregunta con los ojos dorados llenos de lágrimas.

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi siente que su pecho se ha liberado de un gran peso. "Está todo bien. Le perdono, me siento tan aliviado al escuchar eso.".

Bokuto duda en acercarse aunque desea abrazar al moreno.

De pronto, Akaashi lo besa con avidez sujetando sus cabellos y haciéndolo caer en la arena. 

Akaashi ríe acostado sobre Bokuto, que lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa, deslumbrado.

Los dos intercambian pequeños besos y se arropan juntos compartiendo la misma manta.

A pesar de la fatiga no duermen, permanecen admirando las estrellas abrazados.


	23. Extra: La extraña mañana de Konoha

El mar está calmo por la mañana y se ve como un espejo de agua. Konoha no va muy lejos de la playa en el bote y se queda dentro del balneario.

Lanza una red en el mar quejándose malhumorado. El capitán no se presentó para la pesca matutina y los pescadores regresaron a sus casas despreocupados, mas él se enojó y decidió pescar solo.

"Bokuto idiota." Konoha refunfuña lanzando la red. "No aparece para pescar y ni siquiera avisa a nadie."

Se distrae con el trabajo hasta que nota en su visión periférica que algo salta en el agua. Voltea la cabeza curioso, pero no ve nada, sólo ondas en la superficie.

Piensa que algún pez ha saltado. Eso es bueno, significa que será capaz de atrapar algo con la red.

Una aleta rasga la superficie del agua al lado del bote y Konoha se levanta sorprendido. No consigue distinguir con certeza, parece un pez grande.

Se queda mirando el agua, juntando las cejas. Puede ver la sombra de una cola que pasa debajo del barquito.

La cola es de aproximadamente un metro y parece ser de un tiburón pequeño.

Una sacudida mece la embarcación y Konoha se sostiene del borde con fuerza. El tiburón ha rozado la parte inferior del casco, es un comportamiento normal cuando están curiosos.

Repite en voz alta para sí mismo que aquello no es nada de qué preocuparse.

El tiburón solo está verificando si el barco es comida.

De repente, el agua salpica y el bote se inclina hacia un lado casi volcándose.

Sin embargo no se hunde y permanece inclinado, el peso de una persona apoyada en el borde de uno de los lados lo mantiene inclinado.

"¡Buenos días, Konoha!" Kuroo dice animado, apoyando ambos codos en el borde de la embarcación.

"¡Ah!" los ojos de Konoha se ensanchan con sorpresa.

No entiende cómo Kuroo puede estar allí. Intenta encontrar el motivo por el que el otro está en el agua, concluye que sólo podría estar nadando y reconoció el barco.

Se pregunta si por casualidad Kuroo es un nadador experimentado o algo así para nadar tan temprano y en un lugar tan profundo. 

"¿Kuroo? ¿Qué...?" Konoha dice tartamudeando. "Buen día.".

"¡Jaja!" Kuroo ríe con gusto. "¿Cuál es el problema, Konoha?".

"Yo... No, ninguno." Konoha dice confundido. "¿Qué haces aquí, Kuroo?"

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Kuroo sonríe mostrando los dientes afilados.

Konoha se asusta. Tiene la impresión de que hay algo muy extraño en la apariencia de Kuroo, pero no consigue decir qué es.

"¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste el otro día en el bar?". Kuroo dice burlonamente. "No estoy haciendo nada. Porque soy un vago.".

En ese momento Kuroo retira la cola negra de tritón del agua y la echa en el barco.

La amplia aleta caudal cae pesada en el regazo de Konoha.

"¡Aaah!" Konoha grita empujando la aleta de encima de sus rodillas.

El susto hace que vaya hacia atrás por instinto. Se tropieza en el borde y cae torpemente en el agua.

Unas manos aferran su camisa mientras él se debate asustado y lo echan en el bote nuevamente.

La carcajada de Kuroo resuena en el mar.

El pescador permanece en estado de shock tendido en el fondo de la embarcación.

Sólo puede ver las manos grandes y el cabello alborotado de Kuroo sobre el borde.

Acompaña con la mirada las puntas del cabello desordenado dando vueltas alrededor del barco. Es idéntico a un tiburón que acecha su siguiente comida.

"¡Jajaja!" Kuroo ríe. 

"Estoy jugando, Konoha. No vayas a llorar.". El rostro de Kuroo aparece de nuevo sobre el borde mirándolo. "Si te asustas de esa manera deja de ser divertido.".

Completamente empapado Konoha se queja aturdido tratando de levantarse.

"¡Mentira! ¡Tu cara es hilarante!" El tritón muestra los dientes riendo.

Kuroo toma aliento pasando una mano por sus ojos llorosos. "Oh, oh. Eso fue genial, pero me tengo que ir ahora.".

De repente, la cabeza desaparece hundiéndose en el agua, la mano se agarra de nuevo al borde.

"Voy a salir de viaje." La mano se agita de un lado a otro. "Acordemos otra reunión de éstas así de divertida. Adiós, Konoha.".

La mano suelta el bote y se sumerge, un ruido en el agua indica que Kuroo se ha ido.

Sólo unos minutos más tarde Konoha tiene el valor para acercarse al borde.

No hay rastros de Kuroo en el mar, la superficie del agua está en calma.

Enojado, Konoha oculta su rostro entre las manos.

"Ese desgraciado de Kuroo." Dice entre dientes. "¿Qué diablos pasó?".

Rema apresurado en dirección a la playa. No desea permanecer por más tiempo en el mar.

Durante el recorrido reflexiona si no se está volviendo loco.

Tuvo una alucinación en la que Kuroo era una especie de demonio marino burlón que vino a reírse en su cara.

Está enojado y trata de apartar lo que sucedió de su cabeza.

En la playa, jala el bote fuera del agua y lo arrastra en la arena, luego lo cubre con tela áspera atándolo con cuerdas.

Toma el camino para su casa, pensativo. Hasta que levanta los ojos de la arena y nota delante una hoguera apagada, unas cuantas pertenencias y una persona tumbada.

Él sigue pisando fuerte, cree que debe ser algún muchacho haciendo disturbios en la playa.

Quiere regañarlo para que recoja la basura y arregle el desorden antes de que se vaya.

Sin embargo, cuando se aproxima se da cuenta de que no es ningún adolescente fiestero, es el capitán Bokuto que está tendido sobre la arena cerca de la fogata apagada.

Además, está acompañado de Akaashi. Los dos están echados juntos, abrazados y enrollados en la misma cubierta. 

Sorprendido, Konoha se queda parado al lado de ellos. Sin demora Bokuto lo reconoce, el capitán está despierto y sonríe al verlo.

"¿Capitán?" Konoha pregunta en voz alta. "¿Qué está haciendo?"

"Shhh! No hables tan alto, Konoha!" Bokuto coloca su dedo índice delante de la boca. "De esa forma vas a despertar a Akaashi."

Bokuto hace más ruido que Konoha y él frunce el ceño malhumorado.

¿El capitán no fue a pescar porque hizo un luau en la playa con Akaashi y ambos terminaron tan borrachos que durmieron allí mismo? 

Por otra parte, a Konoha le incomoda la forma en que los dos están abrazados.

Están muy cerca, Akaashi está dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del capitán.

Perplejo, Konoha pregunta susurrando. "¿Por qué están dormidos así... tan pegados?"

"¡Soy la almohada!" Susurra Bokuto explicando. 

Konoha hace una mueca sin entender, el capitán está loco.

Para hacer la situación más embarazosa, Akaashi despierta parpadeando un par de veces.

En cuanto ve a Konoha su rostro se sonroja y se sienta en la arena con timidez.

Por el contrario, Bokuto es descarado y lo abraza dándole un largo beso apasionado en la boca. 

Los ojos de Konoha se ensanchan, está viendo al capitán besar a Akaashi con lengua y todo.

Automáticamente desvía la mirada impactado. Nunca había visto a dos hombres besándose.

Recuerda que Akaashi y Bokuto viven juntos, siempre salen juntos y hacen todo acompañados el uno del otro.

Siempre creyó que los dos eran muy buenos amigos, como él y Sarukui. Ahora, su percepción ha cambiado.

Los dos son pareja, una pareja de hombres. Desconcertado, Konoha hace un gesto con sus manos apartando la visión de sus ojos.

"¡Mira lo que haz hecho, Konoha!" Bokuto dice molesto, lanzando arena en sus piernas. "¡Lo despertaste!".

Puede escuchar a Akaashi pidiendo a Bokuto no sea tan ruidoso temprano en la mañana.

Les da la espalda perturbado por el descubrimiento. Desaparecerá rápidamente bordeando el lugar dónde están Bokuto y Akaashi.

Coge un atajo que pasa detrás de unas rocas a un lado de la playa.

Aun recuperándose, no precisa caminar mucho para ser sorprendido de nuevo. Avista una doncella rubia cambiándose de ropa.

La doncella está de espaldas y sin blusa. Konoha puede ver la piel blanca y el largo cabello rubio suelto.

Asombrado, su rostro se pone de un rojo encendido.

Nunca antes vio a una mujer cambiándose de ropa, sólo cuando era un niño y tomaba baños con su madre y su hermana, pero eso no cuenta.

Ahora era diferente, era real y Konoha encontraba eso increíble.

Se atolondra tratando de decir algo, no sabe qué decir o si debe estar en silencio y mirar un poco más.

De repente, la doncella se vuelve hacia él.

Sorprendido y feliz, Konoha se cubre los ojos con las manos, ya que es lo más decente a hacer en esta situación.

Pero mira a escondidas entre sus dedos, después de todo no pueden desperdiciar tal oportunidad.

Hace una mueca de horror cuando ve que la doncella no es ninguna muchacha, no tiene senos. Es sólo un chico delgado con el cabello largo. 

Encima usa un parche en el ojo y lo encara con una expresión irritada.

"¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué desea?" El muchacho delgado pregunta con recelo.

"Y-yo... ¡pensé que eras una mujer cambiándose! Por eso estaba mirando." Tartamudea Konoha.

El muchacho lo mira con desaprobación. "¿Quieres espiar a una mujer?".

"Eh?" Konoha duda confundido. "No, yo no quiero espiar a nadie.".

"Eres un pervertido ¿no es así?". El muchacho lo censura.

Konoha abre la boca sin conseguir responder. Nunca tuvo la intención de ir espiando mujeres cambiándose, fue sólo una coincidencia.

"¡No soy un pervertido! ¡Tu... mocoso del parche!" Konoha grita con su rostro ardiendo.

Suelta algunas maldiciones y se aleja rápidamente del muchacho; está avergonzado.

Antes de irse gira y grita lleno de ira. "¡Miserable Ojo-tapado! ¡Deja de crear expectativas en los otros!"

Konoha se apresura deseando llegar a casa de una vez por todas. Ha tenido muchos encuentros desagradables para una sola mañana.

Sin embargo, un relincho detrás de él le hace saltar del susto. Se vuelve inmediatamente y ve un caballo Silla-Francés mirándolo.

Es un caballo marrón con un diamante blanco en su frente. No entiende por qué hay un animal de esos en la playa.

Confuso mira a su alrededor, hasta concluir que el caballo debe pertenecer al muchacho del parche; entonces se encoge de hombros y continua andando.

Una respiración y relinchos de caballo lo acompañan. Konoha mira hacia atrás algunas veces y percibe que el animal le sigue de cerca.

Acelera el paso para dejarlo atrás, sin éxito. El caballo continúa persiguiéndolo.

Enojado se pregunta cuál es el problema del animal, es un caballo medio raro.

Estresado, Konoha para caminar y gira quedando frente al caballo, su paciencia se ha agotado.

"¡Shoo! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Deja de seguirme!" Konoha grita pisando fuerte, en respuesta el caballo relincha y golpea el casco en el suelo.

Él gira los ojos enojado. Empieza a correr, pero el caballo es persistente y comienza a trotar siguiéndolo.

"¡Dulcecito!" una voz masculina llama a Konoha en la distancia. "Mi dulcecito".

Un hombre alto con cejas gruesas se acerca. Viste ropas de color azul y una armadura, en el ojo izquierdo tiene un hematoma de un golpe.

El desconocido va al encuentro de Konoha con los brazos abiertos, listo para atraparlo en un abrazo.

Konoha se encoge asustado. El terror lo paraliza, el hombre parece que va a agarrarlo. 

"¡No! ¡No me toques!" Konoha hace una mueca chillando aterrorizado.

Afortunadamente es ignorado por completo, el desconocido pasa corriendo a su lado y abraza el cuello del caballo.

"¿Dulcecito, dónde has estado?" El hombre acaricia al animal, que se sacude satisfecho. "Te estuve buscando por un buen tiempo.".

Trémulo, Konoha ve al extraño hablar con el caballo y sorprendentemente el animal relincha alegre en respuesta.

Agotado, Konoha decide abandonar la playa lo más rápido que puede. Corre como un condenado para llegar a casa.

 

¸¸.♬´¯`♬¸¸

 

Sarukui se aproxima observando en silencio a Konoha quejarse malhumorado.

Su amigo se quejó bastante cuando Bokuto no se presentó para la pesca matutina, ya es hora de que deje de estar molesto.

"¿Chupaste un limón amargo, Konoha?" Sarukui pregunta riendo y el otro gruñe en respuesta. "¿A ver, qué te pasa?"

"Estoy enojado." Konoha tiene los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. "Todo es raro hoy."

Sarukui ríe, no tiene ni idea de lo que su amigo está hablando. Sin embargo, no es raro ver a Konoha molesto.

"Deja de hacer berrinches como un niño." dice Sarukui. "Ven, Konoha, almuerza conmigo en mi casa. Voy a cocinar algo delicioso.".

Konoha descruza sus brazos relajándose un poco. "¿Qué vas a preparar?".

"¿Qué tal tu favorito? Pollo frito.". Sarukui sonríe tratando de animarlo. 

"Hm... bien." Konoha acompaña a su amigo.

Está de mal humor, pero no desea quedarse dándole vueltas a lo sucedido.

Sarukui siempre tiene la capacidad de hacer que todo sea más agradable después de conversar con él.

Sin darse cuenta, Konoha vuelve a sonreír hallando gracia en los acontecimientos de su extraña mañana.


End file.
